Family ?
by lyELF
Summary: 'Syukurlah, Kyu. Aku sudah mengerti kenapa kau bisa merasa nyaman bahkan sangat menyayangi mereka. Jika aku menjadi diri mu, mungkin aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama' / "Mau kita tersatu dalam sebuah keluarga atau tidak, kita tetap saudara bukan?"/ We're Family! / TeukHaeKyuWon Brothership / LAST CHAP!/
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY ?**

.

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (10 tahun)

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk (15 tahun)

Lee Donghae (12 tahun)

Choi Siwon (12 tahun)

.

.

**Summarry :**

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagian dalam keluarga mu sendiri. Meninggalkan semua nya dan mencari kehangatan keluarga lain nya yang mampu mengerti dan menerima mu apa ada nya. Keluarga yang akan memperhatikan dan bersama mu setiap saat.

.

.

* * *

**~TeukHaeKyu~**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 10 tahun tengah asyik memainkan PS nya seorang diri di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Layar dari TV plasma menampilkan gambar-gambar visual dengan suara riuh dari _game_ yang di mainkan anak itu. Sudah berjam-jam ia memainkan berbagai macam _game_ seorang diri. Terkadang ia menghela nafas lelah dan bosan.

"_Ish_!"

Ia melemparkan begitu saja _joystick_ ke lantai saat layar menampilkan tulisan _'Game Over'_. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Anak itu menyandarkan punggung nya yang terasa pegal ke sofa yang berada di belakang nya. Ia memejamkan mata nya sejenak namun tak beberapa mata nya kembali terbuka dan ia mulai mengambil sebuah PSP dari saku celana nya. Ia sudah terlalu bosan memainkan PS yang menemani nya selama beberapa jam lalu.

Sepuluh menit ia fokus pada PSP hitam kesayangan nya namun setelah nya ia kembali melemparkan benda itu ke atas karpet halus yang di duduki nya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan santai rumah nya yang begitu luas.

Bosan…

Kata itulah yang terus menari-nari di benak nya. Ia bosan melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap hari nya. Ia merasa seperti robot yang di ciptakan untuk melakukan kegiatan keseharian nya yang membosankan.

Kesepian…

Dan satu kata ini yang selalu menyelusup ke dalam hati nya. Ia kesepian—sangat kesepian. Rumah sebesar dan semewah ini terasa seperti ruang kosong tak berpenghuni bagi nya. Tidak seperti anak lain yang seumuran, seorang anak yang selalu di temani oleh keluarga dan saudara nya. Ia selalu sendirian di rumah tanpa ada kehangatan keluarga. Orang tua nya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis dan perusahaan sehingga jarang pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan nya. Kebersamaan nya bersama keluarga bisa di hitung dengan jari atau malah tidak pernah sama sekali. Sedangkan kakak nya? Ia memang memiliki satu orang kakak laki-laki yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun dari nya. Namun sama seperti orang tua nya, kakak nya jarang berada di rumah dan menemani nya. Kakak nya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman nya bahkan menginap di rumah teman nya dengan alasan muak dengan keadaan keluarga nya sendiri. Jadi, tinggallah ia sendiri di temani dengan beberapa maid yang mengurusi rumah besar keluarga nya.

"Tuan muda Kyu…"

Kyuhyun –_namja_ itu menolehkan kepala nya kepada seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang telah mengasuh nya sejak kecil. Ia tersenyum pada orang itu.

"Han _ahjussi_, _wae_?"

"Makan malam sudah siap" ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa Siwon _hyung_ sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Tuan muda Siwon belum pulang dan ia mengabari akan menginap di rumah teman nya hari ini" ucap Han _ahjussi_.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke ruang makan. Ia sudah bosan bertanya dimana keluarga nya? Kenapa mereka tidak pulang? Ia sudah hafal dengan kelakuan setiap anggota keluarga nya. Sama seperti kakak nya, sebenarnya ia sudah muak dengan semua nya. Ia merasa orang tua nya sendiri sudah lupa memiliki dua orang anak yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua nya. Bahkan ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir berbicara dengan orang tua nya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sudah pernah protes pada orang tua nya namun tetap tak ada hasil nya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan keluarga nya tak seperti keluarga normal lainnya.

Ia mendudukan diri nya di kursi sebuah meja makan yang cukup besar. Apa guna nya meja makan besar jika hanya ada seorang yang selalu menempati nya. Dengan tidak minat Kyuhyun memakan berbagai jenis masakan lezat yang sudah terhidangkan oleh para _maid_.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari ruang makan meninggalkan banyak hidangan yang tersisa bahkan tidak tersentuh. Bukan nya tidak menghargai namun ia tidak punya nafsu untuk memakan makanan enak itu. Han _ahjussi_ hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tuan muda kecil nya. Ia merasa sedih melihat Kyuhyun selama 10 tahun tak mengecap rasa nya kebahagian dan kehangat keluarga. Namun lagi-lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya seorang pengasuh dan pengurus dari rumah besar ini. Ia hanya bisa memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tak pernah di terima tuan muda nya itu walau kasih sayang itu tak akan sebanding dengan kasih sayang dari orang tua nya sendiri.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Lelah…

Aku lelah dengan semua nya. Kegiatan keseharian ku yang sangat membosankan dan dengan keluarga yang sangat dingin dan hampa ini. Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan semua teman ku yang selalu di sambut oleh keluarga nya saat kembali ke rumah dan masih memanjakan mereka. Aku tahu, _Appa_ dan _umma_ bekerja untuk kebaikan ku dan Siwon _hyung_. Tapi kami tak membutuhkan semua kemewahan dan harta mereka. Kami hanya membutuhkan mereka berada di rumah dan memanjakan kami. Aku pun tak menyalahkan Siwon _hyung_ yang lebih nyaman berada di rumah teman nya di banding di rumah ini. Mungkin ia sudah merasakan kehangatan keluarga bersama keluarga teman nya itu sehingga tanpa sadar ia melupakan dan meninggalkan ku seorang diri di rumah ini.

Aku merebahkan tubuh ku di ranjang empuk ku. Mata ku kembali terasa panas. Dada ku begitu sesak. Setiap malam aku selalu merasakan ini. Terkadang aku ingin berontak seperti Siwon _hyung_, aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini namun hati ku yang terdalam masih melarang nya. Aku masih bertekad untuk menjadi anak baik seperti janji ku pada _Appa_ beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Appa_… _Umma_… _Hyung_"

Akhir nya air mata berhasil lolos dari sudut mata ku saat membayangkan sosok ketiga keluarga ku itu berada di sebelah ku saat ini. Isakan pun keluar dari bibir ku. Aku terisak kencang. Tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar toh mereka juga tidak akan peduli pada ku. Mungkin jika aku menghilang pun tak akan ada yang menyadari nya.

Aku hanya anak kecil. Aku masih membutuhkan keluarga yang akan tersenyum dan memeluk ku di saat seperti ini. Sungguh aku ingin seperti anak yang lain. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga seperti yang lain nya, yang akan memperhatikan dan selalu berada di sampingku.

.

.

* * *

**~TeukHaeKyu~**

"APA PEDULI KALIAN?"

BRAAK

Kyuhyun langsung terbangun dan terlonjak dari ranjang nya saat mendengar suara teriakan dan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya bingung dan berusaha menstabilkan jantung nya yang berdetak kencang. Ia menajamkan pendengaran nya berusaha mencerna keadaan di luar kamar nya. Suara berisik.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung beranjak berdiri dan berhambur keluar dari kamar nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling. Tak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia langsung berlari kecil ke arah tangga dan menuruni tangga tersebut.

"_Appa_! _Umma_!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sosok kedua orang tua yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang tidak ia lihat beberapa bulan ini. Namun senyuman itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena melihat _umma_ nya menangis tersendu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan nya untuk menutup mulut menahan isakan tangis. Sedangkan _Appa_ nya tengah mengetuk sebuah pintu berwarna coklat aboni berulang kali.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Tuan muda…"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan tepukan di bahu nya. Ia menatap Han _ahjussi_ dengan tatapan nanar dan penuh tanda tanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi ia tau pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan itu berhubungan dengan _hyung_ nya. _Appa_ Choi terus mengetuk pintu kamar kakak nya dan itu menjadi bukti ada yang terjadi antara _Appa_ dan _hyung_ nya tersebut menurut Kyuhyun.

"Siwon _hyung_ sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"_Kajja_, kita ke kamar mu dulu ne?" ajak Han ahjussi sembari tersenyum lembut seakan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tak bergeming dari tempat nya sambil menggelengkan kepala nya sebagai tanda penolakan dari ajakan pengasuh nya itu.

"Appa dan umma—"

Cklek

"Siwonnie…"

Pintu yang sedaritadi di ketuk oleh _Appa_ Choi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Siwon dengan wajah kesal namun tersirat kesedihan. Siwon menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. Namun ketika pandangan nya menangkap sosok adik kecil nya berdiri di ujung tangga, terselip sebuah perasaan sedih dan bersalah karena tak bisa menjadi contoh yang baik. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara melalui tatapan mata itu walau Kyuhyun tak mengerti arti dari tatapan sang _hyung_.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Appa Choi dengan nada tajam.

"Apa urusan kalian hah? Kemana pun aku seperti nya itu tak berpengaruh untuk kalian" jawab Siwon dingin.

Siwon mulai melangkahkan kaki nya dan melampirkan ransel ke pundak nya. Namun baru beberapa langkah lengan nya di pegang oleh Appa nya. Siwon mendelik kesal.

"Lepas!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon?! Kau seperti anak tak berpendidikan! Jaga tingkah mu pada orang tua mu sendiri!" pekik _Appa_ Choi marah namun hal itu justru membuat Siwon tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau tahu apa tentang ku, Appa? Urusi saja bisnis dan perusahaan mu itu!" jawab Siwon kesal sembari menepis genggaman tangan _Appa_ nya.

"Lihat? Kalian tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku bukan? Kalian tidak tahu apa pun tentang ku dan Kyu. Kalian terlalu senang mengurusi kepentingan kalian sendiri bahkan aku ragu kalian ingat memiliki 2 orang anak di rumah" ucap Siwon setengah berbisik

PLAK

"_Appa_!"

Air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi nya saat melihat _Appa_ nya menampar pipi Siwon. Isak tangis mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Han _ahjussi_ hanya bisa menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukan nya karena Kyuhyun enggan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Siwon tersenyum getir mendapatkan tamparan yang cukup keras dari _Appa_ nya itu. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah siap keluar, tak menyangka _Appa_ nya bisa memukulnya seperti itu.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Siwon tajam.

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya melewati kedua orang tua nya, seakan menulikan pendengaran nya saat sang _Appa_ berteriak memanggil nya. Siwon berhenti di hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan berharap agar _hyung_ nya itu tidak pergi. Siwon mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Maafkan _hyung_, Kyu"

Setelah membisikan kata singkat itu Siwon kembali melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Kyuhyun yang hendak mengejar Siwon harus mengurungkan niatnya saat sang _Appa_ menahan tubuh nya agar tidak pergi. Alhasil Kyuhyun hanya mampu meraung-raung memanggil Siwon.

"Sekali kau keluar dari rumah ini jangan berharap bisa masuk lagi!" tegas _Appa_ Choi yang masih di selimuti amarah. Hati nya terasa sakit saat ancaman nya tak menghentikan langkah anak sulungnya. Siwon tetap meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian pagi itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengunci diri nya di dalam kamar. Ia mengabaikan ketukan pintu dan panggilan dari kedua orang tua nya juga Han _ahjussi_. Ia hanya menangis dan menumpahkan semua perasaan sedih nya seorang diri toh ia yakin jika bertemu kedua orang tua nya ia hanya akan mendapat luka yang lebih dalam lagi.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar. Mata nya sudah sembab dan sedikit bengkak karena terus menangis. Ia terduduk di ranjang nya sembari mengelus perut nya yang terus berontak meminta untuk di isi. Tak ada makanan yang masuk kedalam mulut nya sejak pagi tadi. Ia menolak untuk sarapan dan makan siang.

Ia menghela nafas nya. Seperti nya ego nya harus di tekan sebentar, ia harus mengisi perut nya walau hanya dengan roti. Ia sangat lapar.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun mendekati pintu. Sudah tidak ada panggilan dan gedoran dari pintu putih di hadapan nya itu. Ia siap membuka pintu kamar nya namun sebuah suara membuat nya bertahan untuk tidak membuka nya. Ia menajamkan pendengaran nya untuk menangkap suara-suara dari luar kamar nya.

"Kita harus kembali ke Jepang. Bersiaplah, penerbangan kita 1 jam lagi" suara _Appa_ Choi mulai terdengar.

"_Mwo_?! _Yeobo_, apa tidak bisa di tunda. Masalah Siwon belum selesai dan Kyuhyun masih mengunci diri di kamar" pinta _Umma_ Choi

"Tidak bisa. Kita bisa kehilangan investor besar jika tak menghadiri rapat malam nanti. Mengertilah"

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mencari Siwon dan membawa nya kembali ke rumah. Toh kita hanya ke Jepang selama 2 hari, lusa kita sudah kembali"

"Kyuhyun…"

"Maaf jika menyela Tuan, Nyonya. Sebenarnya saya keberatan jika kalian pergi di saat seperti ini namun jika urusan ini sangat penting dan tak bisa di tunda biarkan saya yang mengurus tuan muda Kyu" Kali ini suara Han _ahjussi_ yang terdengar.

"Baiklah. Kami serahkan Kyuhyun pada mu _ahjussi_"

Kyuhyun terperosot jatuh terduduk di balik pintu putih itu. Tangisan nya mulai pecah kembali. Ia tak menyangka jika _Appa_ dan _Umma_ nya tega meninggalkan diri nya seorang diri di saat seperti ini. Rasa kecewa nya pada kedua orang tua nya belum hilang justru semakin besar. Isakan nya semakin besar saat mengingat semua kekecewaan yang ia pendam kepada keluarga nya sejak dulu.

Setelah beberapa saat pandangan sendu Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tatapan marah. Ia menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar lalu segera bangkit berdiri. Dengan cepat ia memasukan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam ransel nya. PSP, beberapa kaset game dan uang tabungan yang tidak sedikit jumlah nya itu pun langsung di masukan ke dalam ransel nya.

"Tak ada guna nya aku di rumah ini. Aku akan mencari Siwon _hyung_ dan mengikuti nya saja"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung membuka jendela besar yang menghubungkan kamar nya dengan balkon kamar. Balkon itu menghadap kearah taman yang cukup luas di perkarangan belakang rumah. Kyuhyun menuju ke samping balkon dan mulai memanjat balkon itu. Ia turun dan bertumpu pada atap di bawah balkon tersebut. Sejak kecil ia selalu menggunakan jalan ini untuk kabur dari kamar nya. Masih ada sekitar satu setengah meter dari atap itu untuk sampai di tanah berumput itu. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan langsung terjun dari atap tersebut.

BRUK

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit di pergelangan kaki nya. Seperti nya pendaratan nya kali ini tidak sempurna dan menyebabkan kaki nya terkilir. Tanpa memikirkan sakit itu, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju sebuah semak-semak yang cukup tinggi walau dalam keadaan pincang. Ia merunduk, masuk ke dalam semak-semak itu dan keluar melewati sebuah lubang yang tidak terlalu besar di sana. Lubang yang di buat pas seperti tubuh kecil nya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah besar nya dengan tatapan nanar. Ada perasaan bersalah dan sedih saat meninggalkan rumah dengan cara kabur seperti ini namun hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Ia memejamkan mata nya dan menghembuskan nafas berat nya berusaha meyakinkan diri nya bahwa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Setelah nya ia mulai berlari kecil karena rasa sakit di kaki nya masih terasa.

.

.

.

**~TeukHaeKyu~**

Angin berhembus begitu kencang membuat daun-daun terlepas dari dahan nya dan terbang mengikuti sang angin. Langit cerah sudah terselimuti oleh awan hitam yang siap menumpahkan air untuk membasahi semua yang ada di bawah nya.

2 orang _namja_ tiba di depan dua buah batu nisan. Mereka menaruh rangkaian bunga di depan batu nisan tersebut lalu mulai berlutut memberi salam dan hormat. _Namja_ cantik tersenyum tipis memperhatikan _namja_ lain yang lebih kecil dari nya. Ia memperhatikan _namja_ yang telah di anggap nya sebagai dongsaeng nya sendiri yang tengah berdoa secara hikmat di depan nisan kedua orang tua nya.

"Hae, ayo pulang" ucap Leeteuk setelah Donghae menyelesaikan doa nya.

Donghae bangkit berdiri dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk. Ia menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada Leeteuk yang mulai basah oleh air mata nya.

"Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di depan _appa_ dan _umma_ lagi _eum_?" ucap Leeteuk sembari mengelus lembut rambut hitam Donghae yang masih terisak tangis.

"Aku hiks… Mereka tidak akan melihat ku menangis jika seperti ini _hyung_—hiks" ucap Donghae dengan isakan tangis nya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum geli sembari mengelus punggung namja yang berbeda 3 tahun dari nya itu.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae setelah ia mulai tenang dan bisa menghentikan tangis nya.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi Donghae.

"_Gomawo_…" ucap Donghae yang mulai mengulas senyuman manis nya. Leeteuk hanya menatap nya dengan lembut lalu menganggukan kepala nya.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mau berada di samping ku selama ini. Aku kira setelah _Appa_ dan _Umma_ meninggal, aku hanya akan sendirian tapi aku senang kau masih bersama ku Teuki _hyung_" lanjut Donghae.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat Donghae yang sudah menyengir lebar. Ia dan Donghae bukan lah saudara kandung. Leeteuk di adopsi oleh kedua orang tua Donghae beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walaupun mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah, Leeteuk sangat menyayangi Donghae seperti adik kandung begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan sejak orang tua Donghae meninggal akibat kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan akan menjaga dan melindungi adik kecil nya itu.

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu dan menjaga mu _saeng_. Aku sudah berjanji bukan? Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita pulang" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut Donghae gemas. Donghae mengangguk. Ia kembali memeluk Leeteuk lagi sejenak lalu mulai lari kecil meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Hyung_, malam ini aku mau makan _bulgogi_ ne?"

"_Mwo_? Kemarin kita sudah makan _bulgogi_"

"Ayolah _hyung_. Kan masih ada daging di rumah. _Jebal_~"

"_Arrasso_. Nanti kita minta hwang ah_jumma_ untuk memasaknya lagi"

"Yeay~!"

Leeteuk dan Donghae pun berjalan santai meninggalkan area pemakaman, menuju halte bus di dekat area makan tersebut. Mereka terus berbincang dan tertawa kecil sepanjang jalan memecah keheningan di sekeliling mereka.

.

.

Bodoh!

Kata it uterus terucap di benak seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan gontai di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Ia terus merutuk diri nya sendiri. Betapa bodoh diri nya sendiri sehingga bisa terbawa _bus_ ke daerah asing yang tak di kenal nya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya yang lelah di depan sebuah toko tua yang tutup. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan lemas. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia berjalan tanpa arah setelah tiba di sebuah daerah asing yang seperti nya cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Ia tak tahu dimana diri nya saat ini. Setelah keluar dari rumah, ia mencari Siwon ke sekitar rumah dan pertokoan namun hasil nya nihil. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk naik sebuah _bus_ yang ia yakini akan mengantarkan nya ke sekolah nya namun sepertinya ia salah naik _bus_. Ia sempat tertidur di dalam _bus_ dan berakhir di tempat asing yang tak di kenal nya ini.

Belum habis kesialan Kyuhyun. Setelah turun dari _bus_ dan mengitari daerah asing itu, tiba-tiba sekelompok berandalan mencegatnya. Dengan paksa, orang-orang tersebut merebut ransel Kyuhyun. Walau sudah melawan namun ia hanya seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang tak memiliki kekuatan besar. Alhasil ia di pukuli dan ransel berisi uang nya itu lenyap.

Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk meringkuk di depan toko itu. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi nya kembali. Rasa perih dari beberapa luka di wajah nya yang terkena air mata begitu terasa namun Kyuhyun tak mampu menghentikan tangisan nya saat ini. Ia sedikit menyesal meninggalkan rumah nya. Ia yang selalu di antar jemput oleh mobil pribadi sangat minim pengalaman di luar rumah. Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan di luar.

Langit sudah menggelap. Awan hitam tak mengizinkan rembulan dan bintang tak mampu terlihat di malam hari ini. Angin dingin sudah berhembus ke seluruh penjuru dan rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi area tersebut. Kyuhyun semakin terisak tangis.

Ia sangat takut…

Ia sangat lapar…

Dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Tak ada rumah dan uang sedikit pun.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun masih enggan mengangkat wajah nya. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan nya saat sebuah suara menyapa nya.

"Hey!" panggil suara itu lagi.

"_Hyung_, dia tak meresponku"

Kyuhyun mampu mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi ia takut. Ia tak mampu membuka suara nya membalas panggilan itu. Ia masih trauma pada berandalan yang memukuli nya tadi. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan mengelus rambut nya dengan begitu lembut. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajah nya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menemukan wajah seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum manis pada nya dan membuat rasa takut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lenyap.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

"_Hyung_, dia kenapa?"

Seorang anak laki-laki lain nya ikut berjongkok dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan penuh selidik. Entah mengapa, tangisan Kyuhyun kembali pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar antara takut dan kedinginan.

GREP

"_Uljima_. _Sst_ _uljimanayo_"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat anak laki-laki di hadapan nya memeluk tubuh kecil nya lalu mengelus punggung nya untuk menenangkan.

Hangat…

Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kali nya ada seseorang yang memeluk nya dan mengucapkan '_uljima'_ di saat ia menangis. Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin lemas dan kepala nya semakin berat.

"_Hyung_! Dia mati!"

"Ish, dia tidak mati. Dia hanya pingsan. _Kajja_, bantu _hyung_, kita bawa ke rumah dulu. _Ppalliwa_!"

Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun di punggung nya dan segera berlari meninggalkan toko kosong itu di ikuti anak laki-laki lain di belakang nya menembus hujan yang sudah cukup deras.

.

.

**~ TBC / END ~**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Karena banyak yang minta sekuel nya TeukHaeKyu special Christmas yang di panti aku jadi berniat membuat new story. Mianhae tidak bisa membuat sekuel yang mereka di panti saat ini, mungkin nanti kalo ada ide #plak hahaha

Entahlah, ini cerita juga sudah pasaran seperti nya /sigh/

Jadi, lebih baik lanjut atau discotinued aja ya? Jika sedikit yang berminat ya Lye disconti hehe :)

Jeongmal gomawo sudah membaca FF ini /deep bow/ ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**FAMILY ?**

.

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (10 tahun)

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk (15 tahun)

Lee Donghae (12 tahun)

Choi Siwon (12 tahun)

.

.

**Summarry :**

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagian dalam keluarga mu sendiri. Meninggalkan semua nya dan mencari kehangatan keluarga lain nya yang mampu mengerti dan menerima mu apa ada nya. Keluarga yang akan memperhatikan dan bersama mu setiap saat.

.

.

* * *

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

**_PART 2_**

"_Eunghh_…"

Lenguhan seseorang terdengar dan memecah keheningan sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidur nya. Beberapa kali ia melenguh dan menggerakan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pegal semua namun mata nya enggan unutuk terpejam lebih lama lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka dan iris coklat bening mulai terlihat. Ia meringis saat merasakan kepala nya terasa pusing. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata nya berusaha menstabilkan keadaan dan setelah kesadaran nya terkumpul ia mengernyit bingung. Ia menatap langit-langit yang asing bagi nya. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan yang tidak ia kenali dan akhirnya ia ingat bahwa ia pingsan setelah bertemu dengan 2 anak laki-laki.

_Eh?_

Kyuhyun menoleh saat tangan nya menyenggol sesuatu. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya bingung melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di kursi dan kepala nya tertumpu di pinggir ranjang yang Kyuhyun tiduri.

Tak berapa lama, anak laki-laki itu menggeliat dan akhirnya terbangun karena sentuhan Kyuhyun itu.

"Eum—Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar saat mendapati Kyuhyun telah membuka matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya _namja_ itu tapi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menatapnya bingung.

"_Hyung_! Dia sudah sadar! Teuki _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat namja itu berteriak memanggil seseorang dengan suara nya yang memekikan telinga.

"Hae, tanpa berteriak aku masih bisa mendengar suara mu"

Seorang anak laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu sembari menggelengkan kepala nya. Donghae –_namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar saat melihat sosok Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengacak rambut Donghae gemas lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun hendak menghindar saat Leeteuk menjulurkan tangan nya dan meraba keningnya.

"Syukurlah, demam mu sudah turun" gumam Leeteuk lega.

"Apa kau mau minum?" tanya Donghae masih dengan cengiran nya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Donghae langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Leeteuk lagi ketika Kyuhyun hanya menatap nya heran.

"Kau siapa? Aku dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat waspada dan takut akan kehadiran nya. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan namja tersebut sebelum membuka suara nya.

"Kemarin kau pingsan jadi kami membawa mu ke rumah. Aku Park Jung Soo, kau bisa memanggil ku Leeteuk atau—ehm seperti nya aku lebih tua dari mu. Kau bisa memanggil ku Teuki _hyung_" jelas Leeteuk kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Ia tak memberi respon pada Leeteuk. Ia hanya menatap _namja_ di hadapan nya dengan tatapan intens. Ia masih takut namun rasa takut itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar saat melihat wajah teduh dan senyum manis dari Leeteuk.

"Heyo!"

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang terlihat melamun. Ia sedikit cemas dengan keadaan anak yang ia temukan kemarin malam. Kyuhyun tersentak dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan kaget namun terlihat polos membuat _namja_ berlesung pipi itu terkikik geli.

"_Mianhae_ aku membuat mu kaget. Kenapa melamun?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas. Seperti nya anak ini masih takut pada dirinya. Itulah yang Leeteuk pikirkan saat ini.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan memakan mu, tenang saja" canda Leeteuk sembari tertawa kecil namun bisa terlihat sosok Kyuhyun yang membulatkan mata nya mendengar ucapan itu. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jadi siapa nama mu?"

Leeteuk masih berusaha membuka perbincangan dan membuat anak di hadapan nya santai dan tidak takut lagi. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya. Ia merasa ragu untuk memberi tahu identitas nya tapi seperti nya tak apa jika memberi tahu orang di hadapan nya itu.

"Kyu…"

"_Ne_?"

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara nya namun suara nya begitu kecil dan pelan.

"Kyuhyun. Nama ku Kyuhyun" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah! Nama yang bagus" puji Leeteuk sembari mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Jadi dimana keluarga mu? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana?"

Leeteuk kembali menghela nafas saat Kyuhyun kembali berdiam diri seperti enggan menceritakan kisah dan kejadian yang ia alami. Leeteuk ingin mengulang pertanyaan nya namun melihat wajah sedih Kyuhyun membuat nya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin memberikan waktu pada anak itu untuk bercerita.

"Makanan datang~"

Donghae masuk setengah berlari ke dalam kamar dengan nampan berisi makanan dan susu. Cengiran lebar setia terpampang di wajah manis nya.

"Hae, jangan berlari! Nanti tumpah" peringat Leeteuk.

"_Mianhae hyung_. Aku hanya ingin dia segera makan. Pasti kau lapar kan?" ucap Donghae dengan wajah gembira.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala nya lalu mengambil kursi lain agar Donghae bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Donghae yang terlihat senang dan bersemangat.

"Ini. Kau harus makan yang banyak" ucap Donghae sambil menyerahkan nampan di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan mata nya bingung. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam pun menjadi salah tingkah lalu melirik Leeteuk meminta bantuan.

"Makanlah Kyu" ucap Leeteuk.

"Kyu?"

"Ne. Nama nya Kyuhyun. Ah Kyuhyun, dia Donghae. _Dongsaeng_ kesayangan ku haha" ucap Leeteuk sembari terkikik geli saat Donghae memeluk diri nya manja.

"Eum.. Berapa umur mu Kyu? Teuki _hyung_ 15 tahun dan aku baru 12 tahun" ucap Donghae senang.

"10" jawab Kyuhyun sangat singkat.

"Waahh, kau lebih muda dari ku. Panggil aku _hyung_ _ne_? Aku sangat ingin di panggil _hyung_" balas Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia kembali menundukan kepala nya menatap nasi goreng dan susu yang ada di hadapan nya. Jujur ia sangat lapar. Kemarin ia tidak makan sedikit pun.

"Makanlah"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan elusan lembut di rambutnya. Ia menatap Leeteuk yang tersenyum dan Donghae yang menyengir lebar. Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mulai meminum susu itu sedikit dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak…" gumam Kyuhyun saat merasakan nasi goreng itu di mulutnya.

"Kau suka? Teuki _hyung_ yang memasak nya" ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya. Anak yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari nya itu sudah bisa memasak makanan selezat ini? Wow! Tanpa banyak pikir, Kyuhyun kembali menyantap makanan itu hingga habis. Tak lupa susu yang segar itu ia habiskan. Syukurlah ia dapat makan hari ini. Kyuhyun mengukir senyum tipis saat merasakan diri nya sudah memiliki tenaga kembali. Jika sudah kenyang ia bisa menuntaskan semua _game_ di PSP nya dalam sekejap. Eh? PSP?

"Ranselku!"

Leeteuk dan Donghae sedikit terkesiap saat Kyuhyun berteriak secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulut nya setelah menyadari teriakan nya. Ia baru sadar semua barang nya lenyap di ambil berandalan itu. PSP kesayangan nya termasuk seluruh uang yang ia bawa pun hilang. _Otthoke_?

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia mengelus tengkuk nya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ranselku… Ranselku—di curi orang-orang jahat" adu Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas. Ia kembali menundukan kepala nya. Pikiran nya tengah berputar mencari ide dan menyusun rencana yang akan ia lakukan tanpa uang sedikit pun di tempat asing seperti ini.

"Benarkah? _Aigoo_. Apa ada yang penting dalam tas itu?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Uangku… ada di tas itu" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sebenarnya dimana rumah mu? Kenapa kau ada di depan toko kemarin malam?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memainkan jari-jari mungil nya.

Apa aku harus jujur? Aku salah naik _bus_ dan akhirnya aku tersesat karena kabur dari rumah untuk mencari _hyung_ ku. Aku sudah muak berada di rumah yang menyeramkan itu. Jika mereka ingin mengantarku pulang? Jangan pernah tanyakan dimana rumah ku. Aku hanya tau rumah ku di daerah Kang Nam! Hey, sejak kecil aku selalu di antar jemput oleh supir kemana pun aku pergi. Untuk apa aku susah-susah menghafal alamat rumah ku? Toh aku enggan untuk kembali ke rumah menyedihkan itu saat ini. _Aish_! Kau sungguh memalukan dan sangat menyedihkan Choi Kyuhyun.

Itulah yang berada di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya saling tatap bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Kyu?"

Akhirnya Leeteuk kembali menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan membawa _namja_ itu ke dunia nyata. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk plean. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae dengan serius. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik!

"_Hyung_…"

Kyuhyun memanggil Leeteuk dan Donghae pelan dan menatap kedua nya takut-takut. Leeteuk dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun antusias dan penasaran. Ada perasaan senang dan lega saat Kyuhyun memanggil kedua nya dengan sebutan '_Hyung'_.

"Bolehkan aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati dengan perasaan takut namun sangat berharap.

"_MWO_?!"

Leeteuk dan Donghae mengerjapkan mata nya kaget saat mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa—"

"Tentu saja boleh! Yeay aku akan punya _dongsaeng_!" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman lebar. Ia sangat senang! Bahkan ia tak sadar telah memotong ucapan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Donghae yang seperti nya setuju.

"Hae…" tegur Leeteuk sambil menatap Donghae. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengerjapkan mata nya polos menatap sang _hyung_.

"_Wae hyung_?" tanya Donghae

"Tidak bisa" tegas Leeteuk.

"_Mwo_?! _Waeyo_?"

"Hae, Kyu tidak mungkin tinggal di sini. Dia—"

"Teuki _hyung jebal_, izinkan Kyu tinggal di sini. Aku ingin punya _dongsaeng_. _Jebal_~"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kedua nya bingung. Seperti nya Leeteuk tak menyetujui permintaan nya sedangkan Donghae terus merengek agar diri nya boleh tinggal bersama mereka. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak dan bersalah menyusup ke dalam hati Kyuhyun.

"Eum… Jika tidak boleh, tidak apa-apa _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun memotong perdebatan kecil antara Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"_Aniyo_! Kau boleh tinggal di sini Kyu" balas Donghae sambil menganggukkan kepala nya antusias.

"Donghae!" tegur Leeteuk

"_Hyung_~ Tadi kau dengar kan? Ransel Kyuhyun itu di ambil orang dan uang nya hilang. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan nya sendirian di luar. _Jebal hyungie_~" rengek Donghae lagi pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menghela nafas nya. Bukan nya ia tidak suka Kyuhyun tinggal bersama mereka tapi Ia masih belum mengenali sosok Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Kyuhyun?

"Kyu…"

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun serius. Kyuhyun kembali menundukan kepala nya sambil sesekali melirik Leeteuk. Ia takut.

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Leeteuk

"Aku tersesat. Aku tidak tahu ini dimana dan semua barang ku hilang" jujur Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya. Alasan pertama di terima.

"Memangnya dimana rumah mu? Kami bisa mengantar mu pulang" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada pelan. Ia kembali berusaha berbicara sesantai mungkin melihat Kyuhyun yang ketakutan.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tak tahu dimana rumah nya walaupun ia tahu dimana daerah nya tapi Ia masih ragu dan enggan kembali ke rumah nya saat ini. _Shireo_!

"Aku… aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pelan membuat Leeteuk mengernyit bingung. Kyuhyun sudah 10 tahun, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu dimana rumah nya sendiri. Kecurigaan mulai hinggap dalam benak Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu dimana rumah mu?" selidik Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Ia tengah mencari alasan logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Donghae yang sedaritadi menyaksikan tanya jawab itu ikut menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu!" ulang Kyuhyun lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala nya. Tak ada alasan logis yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga mu? Apa mereka tidak khawatir jika kau berada di—"

"Mereka tidak akan pernah khawatir!"

Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae kembali terkejut. Leeteuk benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Ia hendak membombardir Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan nya lagi namun ia terkesiap saat melihat mata Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah kesedihan mendalam dan kilatan marah dalam mata itu. Entah mengapa, Leeteuk bisa melihat nya dengan sangat jelas.

"_Mi—mianhae_"

Leeteuk menghela nafas nya saat mendengar penyesalan dari Kyuhyun yang kembali menunduk. Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae untuk memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Donghae menatap nanar Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ada masalah yang di hadapi oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Leeteuk. Sebuah tatapan permohonan. Leeteuk kembali menghembuskan nafas nya melihat _puppy eyes_ Donghae.

"Baiklah…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Leeteuk yang mulai membuka suara kembali.

"Kau boleh tinggal bersama kami di sini" ucap Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae mulai mengulas senyuman lega di wajah nya.

"Tapi… Ini hanya sementara. Kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi saat kau siap nanti, _arrachi_?" ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya ia pun tak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"_Ne. Gomawo hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun senang.

"Kyaa~ Akhirnya aku punya _dongsaeng_ juga"

Donghae langsung memeluk Leeteuk sejenak lalu beralih memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan nya. Leeteuk yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Donghae yang manja dan suka sekali memeluk orang hanya terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya bingung.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi _dongsaeng_ ku, Kyu~" ucap Donghae yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Leeteuk meminta saran yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala dari Leeteuk.

"_N-ne hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun terbata karena canggung.

"Rumah ini akan semakin ramai"

Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia senang—Ah! sangat senang! Ini pertama kali nya ia di peluk se erat itu oleh seseorang yang justru meminta nya sebagai adik. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Leeteuk dan terus mengungkapkan hal menyenangkan apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan jika Kyuhyun berada di rumah itu.

_Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka terlihat senang dengan kehadiran ku? _

Masih banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Kyuhyun namun ia berusaha mengesampingkan semua tanda tanya itu. Setidak nya ia sudah punya tempat untuk tinggal atau lebih tepatnya menginap.

Setelah melakukan sedikit perbincangan, Leeteuk pun pamit pergi untuk bekerja _part time_. Walau ini _weekend_ seperti nya ia tetap harus bekerja. Donghae pun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk kembali istirahat toh tubuh Kyuhyun masih lemas. Ia akan ke rumah teman nya sebentar untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Akhirnya di sinilah Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun masih duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang tidak besar bahkan lebih besar kamar mandi di rumah Kyuhyun dulu. Hanya ada satu _single bed_, lemari satu pintu dan meja belajar yang kecil. Sangat jauh jika di bandingkan dengan kamar Kyuhyun yang begitu luas dan penuh dengan fasilitas modern. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya. Seperti nya ia harus terbiasa dengan tempat ini. Walaupun senang tapi ia tak bisa menepis rasa rindu pada rumah dan kamar super luas yang ia tempati sejak kecil.

"Siwon _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun saat sosok Siwon muncul dalam pikiran nya.

Ia gagal mencari Siwon dan sekarang justru terdampar di tempat asing ini. Siwon _hyung_ ada dimana? Kyu benar-benar takut di tempat ini. Harusnya _hyung_ mengajak Kyu untuk pergi bersama. Kenapa _hyung_ justru meninggalkan ku? _Appa_… _Umma_… Apa kalian mengkhawatirkan ku? Kalian mencari ku? Haha andai itu terjadi~ Aku sudah sangat bersyukur jika kalian menyadari kepergian ku. Maafkan Kyu karena aku melanggar janji ku pada mu, _Appa_.

Kyuhyun menghusap wajahnya dengan kasar setelah bergelut dengan berbagai pemikiran nya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kepala nya mulai terasa pening. Ia pun memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia memerlukan istirahat yang lebih banyak. Biarlah semua mengalir seperti air. Tak perlu memikirkan banyak hal dulu saat ini. Mungkin inilah waktu nya untuk merasakan kehidupan luar yang tak pernah di rasakan.

.

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Kacau…

Panik…

Situasi sebuah rumah mewah nan besar di kawasan Kang Nam tersebut tergambarkan oleh dua kata itu. Beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian _maid_ dan pelayan itu terlihat panik dan bingung. Mereka meninggalkan semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasa mereka kerjakan hanya untuk mencari tuan muda mereka yang menghilang.

Keadaan panik sudah terjadi saat salah satu tuan muda mereka pergi secara terang-terangan dari keluarga nya dan tadi malam situasi semakin memburuk saat mereka tak menemukan sosok tuan muda terkecil mereka yang juga menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Kepala Han, kami sudah mencari ke seluruh rumah teman tuan muda tapi tetap tidak menemukan nya" ucap seorang _namja_ kekar dengan pakaian layaknya supir pribadi keluarga Choi tersebut.

"Kami juga sudah melaporkan nya pada polisi tapi mereka menyuruh kita menunggu hingga nanti malam" tambah seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian _maid_.

"Orang-orang kepercayaan kita pun belum mampu menemukan jejak tuan muda" timpal seorang pelayan lainnya.

_Namja_ paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Choi itu hanya menghela nafas sembari menekan pelipis nya yang berdenyut. Ia pusing dan panik. Bagaimana tidak? 2 tuan muda yang selama ini ia jaga sejak kecil sekarang hilang tanpa ia tahu keberadaan nya.

"Aku masih sedikit tenang dengan keadaan tuan muda Siwon. Setidaknya ia pasti memiliki tujuan dan ia sudah sering keluar rumah tapi tuan muda Kyu… Ia tak pernah keluar rumah. Aku takut jika ada orang yang berniat jahat pada nya" ucap kepala pelayan Han mengutarakan isi hati nya kepada semua pelayan yang menatap nya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan dan Nyonya besar, kepala? Mereka perlu mengetahui nya" ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka berulang kali namun tak ada satu pun panggilan yang di terima" ucap kepala Han sambil menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Biarlah aku lancang saat ini tapi Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa mereka masih mengurusi bisnis di saat kedua anak nya menghilang seperti ini" ucap seorang _maid_ dengan nada kesal.

"Jaga ucapan mu, Ara! Bagaimana pun mereka adalah atasan kita, ingat itu!" tegur kepala Han sambil menatap tajam yeoja tersebut.

"_Mianhae ahjussi_" sesal maid itu.

"Sudahlah. Kita tetap cari tuan muda Kyu dan Siwon. Kemana pun hingga ketemu. Beritahu semua orang suruhan kita untuk mencari kedua nya. Jangan mengandalkan pergerakan polisi. Kita bergerak sendiri" titah kepala Han yang di balas dengan anggukan serempak dari semua pelayan di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Cklek

Setelah tertidur beberapa jam, Kyuhyun pun terbangun. Tubuhnya lebih segar dari sebelumnya dan ia yakin ia sudah sehat sepenuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Bosan juga berdiam diri di dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan di rumah ini. Seluruh ruangan mampu ia lihat hanya dari depan kamar itu. Hanya sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah yang hanya terdiri oleh 2 kamar, ruangan santai yang juga di gunakan sebagai ruangan utama yang tidak terlalu besar, dan dapur kecil yang merangkap ruang makan karena ada sebuah meja makan bundar kecil di dapur tersebut. Tak ada perabotan mewah dan modern di rumah tersebut. Hanya perabotan sederhana. Seperti nya rumah ini hanya sebesar ruangan utama keluarga Choi.

Sepi…

Kyuhyun tak menemukan seorang pun di rumah itu. Ia benci dengan suasana sepi seperti ini. Seperti nya sama saja antara di sini dan di rumah nya. Sama-sama sepi, ck!

Kyuhyun berdiri memperhatikan beberapa foto yang tergantung di dinding rumah tersebut. Ia mengernyit bingung memperhatikan foto-foto itu. Banyak sekali foto Donghae bersama 2 orang dewasa yang ia yakini sebagai orang tua mereka. Tapi kenapa foto Donghae lebih banyak? Hanya ada 1 buah foto yang berisi Leeteuk, Donghae dan kedua orang tua mereka dari sekitar 10 foto dan ada 3 buah foto yang berisi foto Leeteuk dan Donghae berdua, Sisa nya hanya foto Donghae bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Sungguh aneh! Serenggang apa pun hubungan keluarga Choi, mereka akan selalu melakukan foto bersama seluruh keluarga walaupun jumlah nya bisa di hitung dengan jari.

Kyuhyun menggedikan bahu nya dan memilih tak mempermasalahkan foto tersebut. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas. Setelah nya Ia kembali ke ruangan santai dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bosan~

Seperti nya tidak ada PSP ataupun PS di rumah ini. Huwee~ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan nya. Ia menggembungkan pipi nya saat tak menemukan hal menarik untuk di lakukan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore.

Guk… Guk…

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke arah pintu saat mendengar gonggongan anjing kecil dari luar rumah. Ia mengenyit bingung namun ia pun bangkit dari duduk nya dan melangkahkan kaki nya untuk membuka pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

Cklek

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya pada luar rumah. Ternyata ada perkarangan kecil yang di penuhi oleh tanaman hias di depan rumah tersebut.

Guk.. Guk..

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke bawah dan terfokus pada anjing putih kecil yang mengonggong kecil sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman tipis melihat nya. Ia tak pernah memelihara hewan apa pun di rumah.

Guk! Grrrr~

Senyuman Kyuhyun tak bertahan lama. Ia mengernyit bingung saat anjing kecil itu mengendusnya lalu gonggongan nya mulai berat dan menyeramkan. Bulu-bulu putih nya yang halus terlihat mulai menegak dan tatapan matanya mengarah tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Gluk

Seperti nya perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak. Kyuhyun mulai mundur secara bertahap melihat anjing mungil yang tadi di cap lucu oleh nya itu menggeram dan menandakan jika anjing itu terlihat marah dan tidak suka dengan kehadiran nya. Hey itu hanya anjing kecil. Choi Kyuhyun, tenanglah! Tapi jika di gigit oleh nya pasti sakit juga bukan? _Andwee_!

Tanpa banyak pikir, ia hanya terus mundur dan mulai masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dengan mata masih terfokus pada anjing kecil itu. Mundur… mundur… mundur dan—

GUK!

"HUWAAA _UMMAA_~!"

.

.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

Annyeong ^ ^

wah ternyata cukup mendapat respon juga ff ini~ senangnya /nari bareng kyu/

ff ini tetap di lanjut kok.. semoga ini updet nya gak terlalu lama ^ ^

Thanks for readers and reviewers~~

Replying :

cece : gomawo ^ ^ ne, ini sudah di lanjut..

Guest 12/29/12 : wah aku juga brothership lovers haha oke, gomawo ^ ^

Blackyuline : ia semuaa pergiii.. ortu nya mereka juga pergi. itu rumah jadi kosong ckck haha sudah lanjut, gomawo..

ratnasparkyu : kyu cocok di siksa sih /di getok kyu/ haha gomawo~

KyuChul : haha oke, seiring berjalan waktu ini akan mengharukan seperti nya ._.v gomawo~

dinikyu : sudah lanjut, gomawo~

kyuminjoong : haha iya setuju /plak/ mereka pasti ketemu lagi kok, tenang saja hhe

qeqey :poor kyunnie :( hehe ne sudah lanjut, gomawo~

xoxoxo : udah tau kan siwon dimana? hehe

magnae : /ikut lompat/ gomawo~ ne sudah lanjut~

JJ : ketemu kok tapi gak tau kapan #eh haha oke~

ghaida : siwon baik2 aja kok hehe ne sudah lanjut..

kyukyu712 : ne sudah lanjut, gomawo~

arumfishy : aku juga teukhaekyu lovers haha ketemu gak ya? ._. haha gomawo~

aiiukiu : kangen teuki juga :'( oke siap laksanakan hha gomawo~

Bella : ne, gomawo. sudah lanjut kok~

dew'yellow : dulu nya ortu nya hae cukup lah tapi waktu meninggal rumah nya di jual sama teukhae hehe gomawo..

youra : ne, ini sudah lanjut..

cj : oke, di lanjut~ gomawo

bang3424 : reaksi umma choi belum ada di sini hehe oke, gomawo ne~

Arum Junnie : okee, gomawo

gyu1315 : haha poor kyunnie di sini. oke di lanjut kok, gomawo :)

SHINoix InKyu : ne sudah lanjut, gomawo~ ^^

Thanks for all readers ^ ^

-mind review again?-


	3. Chapter 3

**_FAMILY ?_**

.

.

**_Main Cast :_**

Cho Kyuhyun _as_ Choi Kyuhyun (10 tahun)

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk (15 tahun)

Lee Donghae (12 tahun)

Choi Siwon (12 tahun)

.

.

**_Summarry :_**

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagian dalam keluarga mu sendiri. Meninggalkan semua nya dan mencari kehangatan keluarga lain nya yang mampu mengerti dan menerima mu apa ada nya. Keluarga yang akan memperhatikan dan bersama mu setiap saat.

.

.

* * *

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Seperti nya perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak. Kyuhyun mulai mundur secara bertahap melihat anjing mungil yang tadi di cap lucu oleh nya itu menggeram dan menandakan jika anjing itu terlihat marah dan tidak suka dengan kehadiran nya. Hey itu hanya anjing kecil. Choi Kyuhyun, tenanglah! Tapi jika di gigit oleh nya pasti sakit juga bukan? _Andwee_!

Tanpa banyak pikir, ia hanya terus mundur dan mulai masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dengan mata masih terfokus pada anjing kecil itu. Mundur… mundur… mundur dan—

GUK!

"HUWAAA _UMMAA_~!"

.

.

**_PART 3_**

Dengan santai dan riang, Donghae berjalan menuju rumah nya kembali. Ia baru saja membawa anjing kesayangan nya jalan-jalan di taman. Senyuman lebar terukir saat ia melihat sosok Leeteuk di tikungan jalan. Ia melambaikan tangan nya dan menunggu kakak nya itu datang.

"_Hyung_ pulang cepat _eoh_?" tanya Donghae tepat saat Leeteuk berdiri di hadapan nya dan mengacak rambut nya sayang.

"_Ne_. Shin _ahjussi_ akan pergi jadi toko di tutup lebih awal" jawab Leeteuk membuat Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Kau darimana Hae?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Biasa, aku membawa bada jalan-jalan" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu dimana bada sekarang?"

"Tentu saja dia di si—Eh?"

Donghae mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling untuk mencari anjing kecil nya namun sosok hewan manis itu tak di temukan nya.

"_Aish_! Dia pasti pulang duluan" decak kesal Donghae.

"Haha sudahlah. _Kajja_ kita pulang~"

Leeteuk pun merangkul bahu Donghae dan kedua nya berjalan santai menuju rumah yang hanya beberapa meter lagi. Mereka saling berbincang asyik dan sesekali Leeteuk tertawa mendengar cerita Donghae.

Mereka pun tiba di rumah yang mereka tinggali kurang lebih 2 tahun ini. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempat berlindung kedua nya. Setelah orang tua Donghae meninggal, mereka memutuskan untuk menjual rumah lama Donghae yang cukup besar. Hasil penjualan rumah itu di gunakan untuk biaya sekolah dan tabungan masa depan.

Leeteuk dan Donghae mengernyit bingung saat memasuki perkarangan rumah mereka. Pintu depan sudah terbuka lebar.

"Pergi! Pergi! Hush, pergi kau jelek!"

Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan heran saat mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"Bada?" gumam Donghae bingung.

"Ah! Hae, ada Kyu di rumah!"

Leeteuk menjentikan jari nya saat mengingat sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di rumah mereka sejak semalam. Mendengar itu, Donghae langsung berlari ke dalam rumah.

_Heehhh?_

Donghae tercengang melihat keadaan rumah nya yang sedikit kacau. Bantalan sofa sudah berserakan di lantai, karpet halus di dekat karpet itu pun sudah acak-acakan. Tidak sampai di situ, ada beberapa barang yang juga tergeletak di lantai, ada majalah, sendok, mangkuk plastik, dan barang-barang lain nya.

"Bada!" pekik Donghae saat melihat anjing kecil nya tengah mengeram dan menggonggong sembari meloncat-loncat di dekat dapur.

"_Aigoo_.. Kyunnie!" kali ini Leeteuk yang memekik saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk di atas meja makan dengan wajah ketakutan.

Donghae langsung berhambur dan mengambil anjing kecil yang bernama bada tersebut. Sedangkan Leeteuk membantu Kyuhyun untuk turun dari meja makan itu.

"Aku benci hewan jelek itu!" desis Kyuhyun sambil mendelik ke arah bada yang terlihat lebih tenang di gendongan Donghae.

"Bada itu lucu, Kyu~" balas Donghae sambil mengelus bulu halus bada.

"Ani! Dia mau menggigit ku! Dia menyebalkan" desis Kyuhyun lagi.

GUK!

Mendengar gonggongan itu, Kyuhyun langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Leeteuk. Donghae dan Leeteuk pun tergelak tawa melihat nya.

"Dia hanya anjing kecil, Kyu" ucap Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku benci dia!" pekik Kyuhyun masih bersembunyi di punggung Leeteuk.

.

.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi, Leeteuk pun menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Donghae pergi mandi dan Kyuhyun masih terduduk di sofa dengan wajah di tekuk. Sungguh ia membenci anjing!

Leeteuk yang sibuk meracik makanan pun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hae _hyung_! Singkirkan hewan putih jelek mu itu!"

Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapan nya ketika mendengar teriakan dari Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun menatap waspada bada yang tengah asyik berguling-guling di karpet lembut. Sepertinya _namja_ kecil itu masih trauma dengan anjing imut dan menggemaskan seperti bada.

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya.

"Kemarilah! Bantu aku saja" ajak Leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun melangkah melewati bada yang ada di karpet depan sofa. Ia langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mulai memperhatikan Leeteuk.

"Bada hanya waspada karena ada orang baru tapi setelah nya ia akan menurut. Aku pun pernah mengalami nya" cerita Leeteuk sembari memotong sosis menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. Orang baru? Leeteuk pernah mengalami nya?

"Ini. Bisakah kau cucikan sayuran itu?" tanya Leeteuk sembari mengangsurkan semangkuk penuh salada hijau juga lobak.

"Err, aku tidak suka sayuran" gumam Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan sayuran di tangan nya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Benarkah? Tapi sayuran itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan, Kyu. Apalagi—"

"Sayuran itu sehat dan penuh nutrisi. Anak seperti mu sangat membutuhkan untuk perkembangan"

Leeteuk terkikik geli saat Kyuhyun memotong ucapan nya dan melanjutkan kata-kata nya dengan ucapan yang biasa Han _ahjussi_ katakan pada nya. Kyuhyun menyerahkan sayuran yang hanya ia bilas dengan air itu. Walaupun tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti memasak tapi ia sering memperhatikan para koki yang memasak di rumah nya.

"Kau pintar! _Gomawo_" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja makan dan kembali memperhatikan Leeteuk yang entah sedang memasak . Selama beberapa saat mereka membiarkan keheningan melingkupi. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Leeteuk sibuk dengan kegiatan nya dan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam memperhatikan _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_~ makanan bada sudah mau habis" adu Donghae yang baru menyelesaikan acara mandi nya. Ia melangkah ke dapur dengan bada di gendongan nya.

"Besok akan ku berikan uang, kau belikan sendiri _ne_?" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum tipis. Donghae pun mengangguk.

"Singkirkan dia dari ku, _hyung_" desis Kyuhyun saat Donghae berdiri di samping nya sambil mengelus bulu bada.

"_Aish_, Kyunnie~ bada itu lucu. Lihat saja" goda Donghae sambil mengulurkan bada ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_!"

"Hae, jangan begitu!" tegur Leeteuk membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak dan Kyuhyun yang merengut kesal. Donghae mengeluarkan makanan untuk bada dan setelah nya ia duduk di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun menanti makan malam mereka.

Hidangan yang sangat sederhana…

Itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Kyuhyun saat menatap hanya ada 2 piring yang berisi japche sosis dan salad. Leeteuk membagi japche itu menjadi 3 dengan porsi yang cukup bagi ketiga nya. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat memperhatikan piring di hadapan nya. Tak ada makanan pembuka, makanan utama dan _dessert_ seperti yang biasa tersedia di meja besar nya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Leeteuk dan Donghae. Kedua nya tengah tersenyum lalu mulai memakan makan malam sederhana itu. Sesekali kedua nya berbincang di tengah acara makan itu. Terkadang Leeteuk memberikan sosis yang ada di piring nya ke piring Donghae karena ia tahu _dongsaengn_ nya itu menyukai sosis. Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar mendapatkan perhatian dari _hyung_ tersayang nya tersebut.

Satu hal lagi yang berbeda, jika di keluarga Choi saat makan dilarang untuk berbicara dan sekarang… Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat bayangan keluarga nya muncul. Jangan kan berbicara sambil makan mereka pun tidak pernah makan malam bersama. Hanya di moment-moment tertentu hal itu bisa terjadi namun rasa nya sangat janggal dan tidak menyenangkan.

Seperti inikah rasa nya makan malam dengan keluarga normal? Kau tidak akan makan seorang diri. Dapat tersenyum bahagia walau dengan makanan yang sangat terbatas. Saling berbagi kepada anggota keluarga lain nya. Aahh~ Senyuman getir itu sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman tipis namun terlihat tulus. Ia senang bisa masuk menjadi bagian dari Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Kyu?"

Leeteuk dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran karena sejak tadi _namja_ itu tak menyentuh makan malam nya. Ia hanya melamun dan menatap kedua nya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau tidak suka makanan nya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun baru tersadar dari lamunan nya saat Donghae menepuk pundak nya dan menatap nya heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya.

"Apa kau tidak suka makanan nya, Kyu? Aku bisa membuatkan yang lain jika kau tak suka" ulang Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala nya dan mengambil sumpit nya.

"_Aniya_. Aku suka _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ck, aku baru saja mau memberikan japche mu pada bada jika kau tak mau" ucap Donghae santai.

"Berikan saja _hyung_ jika kau mau hewan jelek itu mati" balas Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai membuat Donghae bergidik dan gantian Leeteuk yang tertawa.

Akhirnya acara makan malam itu berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Suasana makan malam yang sungguh berbeda dari yang Kyuhyun rasakan sebelum nya.

.

.

† TeukHaeKyu †

Malam yang terasa lebih panjang bagi Kyuhyun. Melakukan beberapa aktivitas di malam hari yang biasa nya ia habiskan hanya untuk bermain _game_ di kamar. Akhirnya Kyuhyun merasakan bagaimana mencuci peralatan makan yang ia gunakan saat makan malam. Inilah perjanjian yang ada di keluarga tersebut. Leeteuk akan memasak dan Donghae yang akan mencuci seluruh peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan. Karena nya setelah makan malam tadi Donghae langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk membantu nya mencuci piring. Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Kyuhyun hampir memecahkan piring dan gelas yang ia cuci membuat Donghae menghela nafas dan mengambil alih tugas itu seluruh nya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar.

Saat ini, Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tengah santai duduk di sofa sembari menonton televisi. Terkadang Donghae akan bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama ini bersama dengan Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun yan hanya mendengarkan nya dengan seksama.

"Lalu dimana orang tua kalian?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu sontak membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae terdiam. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu merangkul Donghae yang mulai menundukan kepala nya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak hati. Seperti nya ia salah bicara. Ada apa ini? Apa nasib kedua nya sama dengan diri nya yang di tinggal bekerja oleh kedua orang tua nya?

"_Appa_ dan _Umma_… Mereka sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu" ucap Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

DEG

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Meninggal? Pikiran Kyuhyun mendadak kosong. Ia menatap Donghae yang tersenyum getir.

"_M-mianhae_" sesal Kyuhyun

"_Gwenchana_. Haahh padahal sudah 2 tahun tapi aku masih sedih saja" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Untung saja ada Teuki _hyung_ kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mati kesepian hidup seorang diri di dunia ini" tambah Donghae lagi membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mau membawa Teuki _hyung_ menjadikan nya _hyung_ ku beberapa tahun yang lalu" Donghae langsung memeluk Leeteuk yang hanya mengukir senyuman lembut dan mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna ucapan Donghae.

"Menjadikan? Maksudnya?"

Leeteuk dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang mengernyit bingung.

"Ah! Apa kami belum bilang? Teuki _hyung_ bukan _hyung_ kandungku" ucap Donghae

"_Mwo_?!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget dan menatap kedua nya tidak percaya.

"_Wae_ Kyu? Apa aneh? Haha Appa dan Umma mengadopsi ku saat aku berumur 7 tahun dari panti asuhan. Mereka ingin aku menemani Donghae bermain di rumah agar anak ini tidak kesepian" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

Drama apa yang sedang terjadi? Ia hanya tahu kejadian seperti ini di dalam film. Bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun terkaget tapi karena kedekatan dan kebersamaan Leeteuk dan Donghae yang sangat erat. Tidak bisa di bayangkan jika kedua nya bukan lah saudara kandung. Bahkan hubungan nya dengan Siwon yang notabene nya adalah saudara kandung saja tidak sedekat itu.

"Kyu?"

Donghae mengibaskan tangan nya di depan Kyuhyun yang langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari seluruh dunia pemikiran nya.

"_Aish_, kenapa kau suka sekali melamun _eoh_?" tanya Donghae heran. Kyuhyun hanya meringis.

"_Ani hyung_. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Kalian bukan saudara kandung tapi kalian sangat dekat, aku benar-benar tidak percaya" jujur Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya. Leeteuk dan Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik geli.

Leeteuk pun merangkul Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah kanan nya.

"Kedekatan seseorang tidak harus berdasarkan hubungan darah. Jika di dalam hati mu ada niat untuk terus bersama, saling menjaga dan menyayangi maka kedekatan dan keharmonisan itu akan tercipta dengan sendiri nya, Kyunnie" ucap Leeteuk bijak. Kyuhyun merenung sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepala nya setuju.

"Karena itu, Leeteuk _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ kesayangan ku dan kau, Kyuhyunie akan menjadi dongsaeng kesayangan ku juga. Bagaimana? Bagus bukan? Hahaha" ungkap Donghae lalu tertawa lebar.

Senang? Oh tentu saja, ucapan Donghae barusan membuatnya sangat senang. Ia tak bisa menghapuskan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya saat ini. Namun mata nya pun terasa memanas. Ia ingin menangis. Tidak! Bukan karena sedih justru ini adalah tangis haru yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Perasaan aneh menyelusup dalam hati nya. Perasaan hangat dan bahagia.

TES

"Heee? Kyunnie! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Donghae langsung berdiri dan pindah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun saat melihat _namja_ yang ia cap sebagai _dongsaeng_ nya itu menitikan air mata. Leeteuk yang sedaritadi memperhatikan raut muka Kyuhyun pun terkejut dengan hal itu.

"_Uljima_~" ucap Donghae sembari menghapus jejak air mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat Leeteuk dan Donghae yang menatap nya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ya! Kenapa justru tertawa?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Muka kalian lucu, _hyung_ –hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah tawa nya membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae saling melempar tatapan bingung. Kyuhyun menghentikan tawa nya dan menghela nafas. Ia menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae dengan senyuman manis yang belum pernah ia tunjukan.

"_Gomawo hyung_. _Gomawo_ sudah mau menerima ku" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Leeteuk dan Donghae terdiam sesaat sebelum kedua nya merangkul Kyuhyun dan tertawa bersama entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa. Mereka hanya ingin membagi kebahagian yang menyelimuti hati masing-masing.

Tuhan, terima kasih kau pertemukan aku dengan mereka berdua. Mungkin aneh, tapi aku merasa sudah menyayangi Teuki _hyung_ juga Hae _hyung_. Tolong jaga mereka dan biarkan senyuman bahagia dapat terus terukir di wajah mereka dan wajah ku.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam namun Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di sofa dan menonton acara TV yang cukup menarik bagi nya. 2 jam berbincang asyik dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae tak membuat Kyuhyun lelah dan tidur, mungkin karena ia sudah tidur seharian. Terkadang tawa kecil terdengar dari namja itu. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa tenang dan tak punya beban sedikit pun.

"Kyu, kau belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Leeteuk keluar dari kamar sembari mengucek matanya. Ia sudah tidur 1 jam yang lalu bersama dengan Donghae.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu, _hyung_? _Mianhae_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyengir lebar.

Leeteuk menggeleng lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut nya gemas.

"_Ani_. Ini sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur _eoh_?" tanya Leeteuk sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kyuhyun.

"aku belum mengantuk"

Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya lalu beralih ikut menonton acara TV tersebut. Sejenak keheningan terjadi dan tak ada yang berniat membuka suara nya. Hanya suara TV dan tawa kecil yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Kyu…"

Panggilan Leeteuk memecah keheningan di antara kedua nya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa kau mau bercerita padaku tentang dirimu sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

Leeteuk memang sangat penasaran dengan asal usul Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang di sembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun pada mereka, karena dengan sangat jelas ia melihat sebuah rahasia dan kesedihan pada diri Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Tanpa sadar ia menundukan kepala nya membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas.

Dengan perlahan Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu asal usul mu, Kyunnie" ucap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia takut Leeteuk akan marah jika tahu bahwa ia kabur dari rumah nya sendiri. Leeteuk masih sabar menunggu Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"_Mianhae hyung_.."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara nya yang begitu lirih tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Leeteuk.

"Aku—aku akan segera pergi dari sini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. _Mianhae_" ucap Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip dengan gumaman yang sangat pelan.

"_Mwo_?" Leeteuk sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi bahkan ia tak ingin anak yang sudah Ia anggap _dongsaeng_ nya itu pergi.

"_Mian_—"

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu pergi, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan padaku tentang mu, hanya itu"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala nya melihat Kyuhyun yang enggan menatapnya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau tak mau menceritakan nya pada ku, Kyu?"

"Aku—aku mengantuk _hyung_. Aku tidur duluan"

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Biarlah saat ini ia menjadi pengecut yang melarikan diri dari masalah. Ia belum siap untuk menceritakan tentang kisahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Leeteuk yang tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran dari _namja_ yang 5 tahun lebih muda dari nya.

"Apa kau belum menganggap ku sebagai _hyung_ mu?" ucap Leeteuk lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai _dongsaeng_ ku sendiri sama seperti Donghae sejak aku mengizinkan mu tinggal di sini. Aku hanya ingin tahu kesedihan apa yang di simpan oleh _maknae_ ku sekarang"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan nya. Mata nya terasa panas saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Hati nya seakan bergejolak.

"Kau bisa berbagi semua kesedihan dan kesenangan mu pada ku, karena aku adalah _hyung_ mu. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang diri mu agar kita bisa lebih dekat lagi Kyunnie. Bisa kau mengerti itu?"

Leeteuk terus mengutarakan isi hati nya sembari memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang terdiam di tempat.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga. Tertawa dan menangis kita lakukan bersama. Saling berbagi, membantu dan mendukung apa pun yang di lakukan oleh salah satu dari kita"

"Aku tahu kau sedang sedih dan ada beban yang mengganjal mu, Kyu. Walau aku tak bisa membantu mungkin aku bisa meringankan bebanmu. Aku tak ingin kau sedih sendirian Kyunnie. Kau membuatku ikut sedih jika seperti ini"

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Leeteuk lagi dengan nada lebih pelan dan lembut.

Kyuhyun mulai membalikan tubuhnya membulat Leeteuk mengulas angelic smile nya. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berair. Kata-kata Leeteuk sukses menyentuh hati nya.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sangat lirih.

"_Ne_?"

"Bolehkah aku memeluk mu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Leeteuk melebarkan senyuman nya mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia merentangkan tangan nya seakan memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah terisak langsung berhambur memeluk Leeteuk. Air mata yang sedaritadi di tahan sekarang tumpah dan membahasi kaos Leeteuk.

"_Uljima saeng_"

Leeteuk mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar berusaha untuk menenangkan. Selama beberapa saat Leeteuk terdiam membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan nya lewat air mata.

"Mi—_mianhae_ _hyung_—hiks. Teuki _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_— aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai _hyung_ ku—hiks— Aku—"

"_Sst_, _arrasso Kyunnie_"

Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun setelah dongsaeng nya itu tenang. Ia menghapus air mata yang masih menghiasi pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun. Leeteuk memberikan senyuman yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tenang dan mulai membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku—aku hanya belum siap menceritakan semua nya pada mu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi aku janji! Aku janji akan menceritakan semua nya pada _hyung_ saat aku siap nanti. Beri aku waktu, _jebal hyung_. Aku benar-benar senang kau sudah menganggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_ mu. Aku selalu menginginkan perlakuan seorang _hyung_" lanjut Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat wajah imut dan antusias yang di tunjukan oleh Kyuhyun pada nya. Ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"_Ya! Appo hyung_!"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya sambil mengelus pipi nya yang telah di cubit cukup keras oleh Leeteuk.

"Kau janji akan menceritakan semua nya? Tak ada rahasia lagi?" tanya Leeteuk yang langsung dib alas dengan anggukan semangat dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu" ucap Leeteuk.

"_Gomawo hyung_~"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Leeteuk sejenak lalu menyengir lebar.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Sebenarnya ia belum terlalu mengantuk.

"_Kajja_, kemarilah"

Leeteuk menepuk kedua paha nya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Leeteuk terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun tak mengerti maksudnya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun dan merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun di pangkuan nya. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget namun tak menolak perlakuan hyung baru nya itu.

"Kau akan cepat tertidur jika seperti ini. Donghae sudah membuktikan nya—hahaha" ucap Leeteuk lalu tertawa. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidurlah Kyunnie"

Leeteuk mulai memainkan dan mengelus surai rambut Kyuhyun. Hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata nya. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman memenuhi hati Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya saat menyadari nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur dan itu menandakan dongsaeng nya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah terasa senang dan nyaman dengan semua nya. Itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Leeteuk.

Ia mulai menyenderkan punggung nya di sandaran sofa mencari tempat yang nyaman. Seperti nya malam ini ia harus tidur dengan posisi duduk (lagi). Ia memejamkan mata nya dan mulai menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk memandangi luar jendela kamar nya. Memandang langit tanpa bintang yang menghiasi malam. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas. Perasaan nya kacau sejak kemarin namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyembuhkan kekacauan pada diri nya itu.

Cklek

"Siwon _hyung_…"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jendela kepada seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu. Ia mengukir senyuman tipis untuk menyambut kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Kibummie, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa malam sekali?"

"Biasa, aku lupa waktu jika sudah bermain" ucap Kibum santai. Siwon menganggukan kepala nya mengerti.

"Chullie _hyung_ juga sudah menceritakan semua nya pada ku. Kau serius meninggalkan rumah mu, _hyung_?"

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Siwon lalu duduk di kursi meja belajar milik kakak nya. Siwon memang menginap sementara di rumah keluarga Kim. Ia adalah teman dari kakak Kibum—Kim Heechul. Siwon bertemu Heechul beberapa tahun yang lalu dan menjadi sahabat. Selain itu, Siwon pun sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Kim. Heechul dan Kibum sudah mengetahui semua permasalahan di keluarga Siwon. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Kim pun tak keberatan jika Siwon sering menginap di rumah mereka. Walaupun saat ini kedua nya tak tahu jika Siwon kabur dari rumah. Heechul dan Kibum merahasiakan hal itu pada orang tua mereka.

"Aku sudah bertekad dan aku tak akan mundur lagi. Kau tahu kan aku sudah menyiapkan semua nya sejak lama?"

Kibum mengangguk. Ia memang tahu Siwon bekerja _part time_ di _café_ keluarga nya untuk membiayai kehidupan nya setelah keluar dari rumah keluarga nya sendiri. Siwon sudah merencanakan semua nya sedemikian rupa.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat kacau seperti itu?" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Siwon terdiam. Ia kembali menatap langit kelam yang seperti nya sangat menarik perhatian nya.

"Adik ku. Entah mengapa aku selalu kepikiran tentang nya. Aku benar-benar _hyung_ yang jahat dan buruk, bukan?"

"Jangan berkata begitu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengajak nya saja, _hyung_?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Kibummie. Dia tak pernah hidup di luar rumah. Aku tidak mau ia hidup susah" ucap Siwon sedih. Kibum pun hanya terdiam membiarkan Siwon untuk menceritakan apa yang menjanggal hati nya.

"Dia berbeda dengan ku. Sejak kecil ia selalu menjadi anak baik. Dia lakukan semua yang di perintahkan _Appa_. Yang ia tahu hanya sekolah, rumah dan game. Ia tidak pernah mengenal dunia luar. Aku—" Siwon mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"Aku tahu dia kesepian –sangat kesepian! Dan aku sebagai hyung nya justru sering meninggalkan nya sendirian di rumah bahkan sekarang aku pergi hanya karena keegoisanku. Aku tidak berguna! Tapi— jika aku mengajak nya… Dia bisa kehilangan semua nya. Aku hanya tidak mau dia menjadi lebih menderita"

Siwon menghela nafas berat dan menghusap wajah nya kasar. Kibum terdiam. Walau ucapan Siwon terdengar berbelit namun Kibum mengerti maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Ia pun tak bisa memberikan saran apa pun. Ia hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dia pasti mengerti. Percayalah _hyung_ dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kibum saat melihat Siwon tak berniat melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"_Ne_, aku harap begitu walau perasaan ku tidak enak" balas Siwon.

"Kau bisa menghubungi nya untuk memastikan" saran Kibum namun langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Siwon.

"Aku belum siap menghadapi nya, bummie" ucap Siwon lirih. Kibum menghela nafas nya.

"Aku mengerti. Istirahat lah _hyung_. Tidur akan membuat mu lebih tenang" ucap Kibum dengan senyuman nya. Siwon menganggukan kepala nya.

"_Gomawo_"

Kibum pun bangkit dari kursi nya dan melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan kamar Heechul yang di tempati Siwon saat ini dan kembali ke kamar nya sendiri.

Siwon masih tak bergeming dari tempat nya. Ia kembali menerawang jauh ke langit malam tanpa bintang itu.

'_Bagaimana keadaan mu, saeng?Mianhae— Jeongmal Mianhae…'_

.

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Hari kedua seorang Kyuhyun berada di rumah sederhana bersama dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Senyuman dan tawa yang jarang Kyuhyun tunjukan tidak dapat di sembunyikan lagi di tempat ini. Selalu ada hal yang membuat nya tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Hanya dalam waktu 2 hari, Kyuhyun sudah merasa nyaman dan dekat dengan kedua nya. Kyuhyun yang notabene nya susah untuk bergaul dan bersosialisasi sekarang bisa beradaptasi dengan tempat baru dengan begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersila di atas sofa sembari mengganti chanel TV berulang kali hanya untuk mencari siaran yang menarik. Walaupun senang berada di sini namun terkadang ia juga bosan. Pagi tadi Leeteuk dan Donghae pergi untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan berakhirlah Kyuhyun sendirian di rumah ini. Harusnya ia juga pergi ke sekolah tapi ia enggan untuk kembali ke sekolah nya. Ia yakin jika Han ahjussi mengetahui ia menghilang maka pengasuh nya itu akan terus mencari keberadaan nya termasuk ke sekolah. Toh ia pun tak membawa seragam dan buku jadi bisa di katakan ia bolos sekolah.

"Membosankan~"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menyerah untuk mencari chanel yang menarik karena nyata nya tak akan ada yang menarik perhatian nya saat ini.

"PSP ku~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menerawang jauh ke langit-langit rumah.

Guk! Guk!

Ah! Seperti nya Kyuhyun tidak sendirian di rumah saat ini. Bada –anjing putih imut— milik Donghae setia menemani nya namun Kyuhyun seakan mengabaikan anjing yang sedaritadi menggonggong kecil memanggilnya dari rumah mungil di dekat jendela.

"Berisik jelek!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal mendengar suara bada sedaritadi. Ia kembali terduduk di sofa sambil mendelik kesal kearah rumah mungil itu.

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun mulai bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri bada. Ia berjongkok di depan rumah anjing itu. Bada yang sudah tidak asing dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun pun hanya mengonggong kecil sambil mengibaskan ekor nya.

"Apa kau sendirian saat Teuki _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ sekolah?" gumam Kyuhyun, mungkin tengah mengajak bada berbincang dan tentu saja anjing putih itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kau pasti bosan juga jika sendirian" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh bada. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat bada hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan mata nya untuk menikmati tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus bulu lembut nya.

"Jelek, aku bosan. Apa kau mau bermain?"

Guk! Guk!

Kyuhyun tertawa saat mendapat respon. Seperti nya bada juga bosan dan ingin bermain.

"Tapi di rumah ini tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Apa kita berantakin rumah ini saja?" usul Kyuhyun

"Haahh kau benar. Aku tidak mau membuat Teuki _hyung_ marah nanti"

Kyuhyun mulai duduk di depan rumah anjing itu sembari terus memainkan bulu bada. Seperti nya ia sudah mulai terbiasa pada anjing kecil yang hendak menggigitnya kemarin. Ia terdiam seakan mencari ide menarik untuk di lakukan.

"Ah! Apa kau tahu jalan pulang ke rumah ini, jelek? Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan? Tapi kau harus menuntunku untuk kembali kemari, aku tak mau tersesat lagi"

Guk!

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung memakaikan bada kalung penuntun. Mungkin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini cukup baik. Ia ingin menghirup udara luar dan melihat apa saja yang ada di kehidupan luar rumah.

"_Kajja_~!"

Setelah mengunci pintu, Kyuhyun segera berlari kecil keluar rumah bersama dengan bada sebagai penuntun jalan. Dengan begini ia tak akan pusing pada jalan pulang. Ia yakin bada sudah mengenal daerah ini karena Donghae yang mengatakan sendiri jika Ia sering jalan-jalan bersama anjing kecil nya itu.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih, Kyuhyun bersama bada mengitari daerah ini. Mereka bermain sebentar di sebuah taman kecil di dekat rumah dan sekarang mereka tengah berjalan santai menyusuri pertokoan yang cukup padat.

Ternyata ia salah mengira jika dirinya tersesat di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari perkotaan. Nyata nya ia masih berada di tengah kota tepatnya di kawasan Sinchon. Ia pernah ke daerah ini bersama Han ahjussi. Mungkin karena waktu itu hari sudah malam dan hujan jadi terlihat sepi dan seperti jauh dari perkotaan. Setidak nya sekarang ia tahu bahwa diri nya tak berada sejauh yang ia kira. Ada sebuah perasaan lega.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terus berkeliling menyusuri pertokoan tersebut. Tiba-tiba mata nya terbuka lebar dan langsung berbinar saat melihat sebuah toko _PC-Room_. Kawasan Sinchon termasuk kawasan yang cukup terkenal sebagai salah satu pusat elektronik. Ia langsung menarik tali penuntun bada dan berlari menuju toko tersebut seakan tak peduli pada bada yang memprotes di tarik sekencang itu. /poor bada/

"Aahh~ Aku mau PSP itu" ucap nya sambil memandang sebuah PSP hitam yang di pajang di etalase toko.

"Eh? _Game Competition_? Aigoo… 2 minggu lagi akan ada _game competition_!" pekik Kyuhyun senang saat melihat sebuah brosur yang tertempel di toko itu. Namun senyuman lebar itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia tak punya PSP lagi jadi tidak mungkin Ia ikut dalam kompetisi itu. Padahal hadiah yang di dapatkan cukup menggiurkan, uang tunai dan _voucher game_ yang bisa di tukar dengan beberapa _game_ yang cukup menarik.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan toko itu.

Guk! Guk!

"_Wae_? Apa kau lapar? Kau mau pulang?"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya dan menatap bada dengan tanda tanya. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan nya. Ini sudah siang dan sebentar lagi waktu sekolah pun berakhir.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang. Hae _hyung_ pasti bingung jika kita menghilang" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Akhirnya setelah puas berjalan-jalan, Kyuhyun pun memutar arah untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Rumah mereka bukan berada di jalan utama. Ia harus melewati beberapa gang yang tidak terlalu besar di belakang pertokoan Sinchon. Jalanan sudah cukup ramai oleh para mahasiswa yang sudah mengakhiri kelas nya. Sinchon berada di kelilingi oleh beberapa universitas yang cukup terkenal.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya membuat bada menoleh heran pada pemegang tali penuntun nya itu. Kyuhyun memincingkan mata nya saat melihat 2 orang _namja_ yang pernah Ia temui 2 hari sebelumnya. _Namja_ yang merampas ransel nya! Ia hendak menghindar namun saat melihat ransel berwarna biru tua yang ia yakini sebagai ransel nya tengah di pegang oleh _namja_ tersebut, Kyuhyun menjadi ragu. Terlebih _namja_ lain nya tengah memainkan benda hitam yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai PSP kesayangan nya. Kyuhyun menjadi geram. Ia ingin mengambil semua barangnya kembali tapi ia tak mungkin melawan mereka bukan? Mereka orang dewasa dan ia hanya anak kecil. Ish!

Setelah memantapkan hati nya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri 2 orang _namja_ itu. Bagaimana pun cara nya Ia harus mengambil barang nya kembali.

TUK

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!"

_Namja_ kurus yang memegang PSP Kyuhyun menoleh saat kepala di hantam oleh sesuatu. Kyuhyun melempar sebuah kaleng kosong dan dengan tepat mengenai kepala salah satu _namja_ itu.

"Kembalikan ransel dan PSP ku!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah.

2 _namja_ itu terlihat mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun intens hingga akhirnya mereka teringat siapa anak kecil yang ada di hadapan mereka itu. Mereka tertawa meremehkan membuat Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Seorang anak kecil dan anjing imut-imut bisa melakukan apa _eoh_? Tidak akan kami kembalikan! Sekarang PSP ini milikku!" ucap _namja_ itu sambil mengibaskan PSP Kyuhyun.

DUK

"Ku bilang kembalikan!"

Kyuhyun kembali menendang sebuah kaleng yang tepat mengenai wajah namja itu dan setelah nya ia langsung berlari dan menginjak kaki namja itu hingga ia meringis sakit. Kyuhyun hampir mendapatkan PSP nya kembali jika baju nya tidak di tarik oleh _namja_ lain nya.

Guk! Guk!

"Lepas! Lepas!"

BRUK

"Ukh!"

Dengan santai nya _namja_ yang cukup kekar itu menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding. Tak sampai di situ, _namja_ itu pun menendang perut Kyuhyun beberapa kali membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesakitan. Sedangkan _namja_ kurus yang memegang PSP Kyuhyun menendang bada karena anjing kecil itu terus menggonggong dan menggeram marah.

"Jangan! Bada—lari!" perintah Kyuhyun terbata saat melihat anjing kecil itu terhempas beberapa meter. Ia ingin melawan namun ia tak memiliki kekuatan lagi.

"Cih. Merepotkan!"

_Namja_ kekar itu berhenti memukuli Kyuhyun. 2 _namja_ itu tertawa senang melihat Kyuhyun terkapar sambil memegangi perut nya yang nyeri.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu anak kecil. Ayo pergi!"

2 _namja_ itu hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu jika Kyuhyun tak memegang kaki namja yang tadi memukuli nya. _Namja_ kekar itu menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Mau apa lagi hah?" desis namja itu kesal.

"Kembali—kan! PSPku!" geram Kyuhyun sambil mendelik kesal.

"Kau memang cari masalah ya!"

Kyuhyun sontak memejamkan mata nya saat _namja_ itu hendak melayangkan kepalan tinju ke arah Kyuhyun.

Eh?

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat tak merasakan tinjuan itu. Selama beberapa saat ia memejamkan mata nya karena takut namun setelah mendengar suara kesakitan, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat 2 _namja_ yang tadi memukulnya sekarang justru terkapar di hadapan nya. Ia langsung mendongak dan mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan topi dan membawa sebuah tongkat _baseball_. Kyuhyun memincingkan mata nya untuk melihat wajah namja itu namun tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang yang tercuat dari topi baseball nya itu.

"Cepat ambil barang mu dan pergi sebelum mereka sadar, _arrachi_?"

_Namja_ misterius itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengerjap bingung. Ia hanya bisa memandang punggung _namja_ penolong nya yang mulai menghilang tanpa sempat mengucapkan terimakasih.

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat hingga ia teringat ucapan _namja_ itu. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri berusaha mengabaikan sakit di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ransel miliknya dan PSP hitam nya yang tergeletak di jalan. Ia langsung berlari pergi sambil menarik bada di belakang nya.

.

.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**Lye's Note :**

Annyeong~ ^ ^

Mianhae Lye baru muncul hehe :p

Thanks buat semua readerdul dan riviewers di FF ini...

Semoga gak pada bosen baca nya #amin ._.v

**Replying riview :**

**cece :** ne, mianhae lama updetnya ^ ^ v

**cacaclouds **: gomawoo chingu ^ ^ waahh nasib kita sama masa ._. aku juga sering di tinggal /sigh/ but, tetep semangat chingu, fighting '-')99

**nay** : haha gpp sekali2 kyu di kejar anjing /di getok kyu/ thanks^ ^

**Cupcake** : me too ^ ^ gomawo

**bryanelfishy** : yeay bener! itu memang bada~ katanya selain bada, hae punya anjing lain kan? tapi lye gak tau nama nya ._.v semua pertanyaan akan terjawab nanti #plaak haha gomawooo

**Bella** : gomawooo^ ^ lye juga mau cubit hae~

**ratnasparkyu** : belum saat nya mereka tau kkkk~ gomawo

**liamaris12kyumin** : sabar chingu... haha gomawo

**dew'yellow** : haha hae lagi jalan". mungkinnn :D gomawo

**Kadera** : setuju tuh yang lucu gak selalu jinak bahkan lebih serem (?) gomawo ^ ^

**Anonymouss** : gwenchana^^ gomawo, ne sudah lanjut mian lama :)

**Blackyuline** : wah lye juga mau tinggal di sana kkk gomawo~

**xoxoxo** : hehe lye mau buat kyu tau kehidupan di luar, dia kan uda biasa hidup dengan banyak uang jadi sekarang biar ngerasain /evil laught.. Kyu : sialan lo thor!/

**choYeonRin** : nado bangapta ^ ^ hehe kyu gak jatuh kok, gomawo sudah jadi reader ff ku ^ ^

**arumfishy** : dia baek kok cuma gak suka orang baru /masa?/ haha gomawo~

**JojoHye-Xung** : haha mian siwon uda muncul di sini tapi belom banyak ._. mungkin chap depan dia uda mulai~ kkk gomawo

**bang3424** : benar! kkk~ kyu belum mau cerita juga, jangan salahin lye salahin aja kyu napa gak mau cerita /di tendang kyu/ kkkk gomawoo~

**demikyu** : mian lama.. bukan gak peduli, ortu nya kan blm tau kyu ilang, klo siwon.. lihat nanti saja deh kkkk~ ._.v gomawo~

**Gyurievil** : haha iya uda pasaran, mianhae /bow/ ne, gomawoo~

**Arum Junnie** : aigoo tumben kyu mau nurut. hebat~ kkk ne, gomawo~

**FiiAngelself** : nado bangapta^ ^ gomawooo~

**And The Last... -Mind Riview again?- ^ ^ /bow/**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAMILY ?**

**.**

.

**Main Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

**Another Cast** : Find in this story

.

.

**Summarry :**

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagian dalam keluarga mu sendiri. Meninggalkan semua nya dan mencari kehangatan keluarga lain nya yang mampu mengerti dan menerima mu apa ada nya. Keluarga yang akan memperhatikan dan bersama mu setiap saat.

.

.

* * *

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

"_Hyung_…"

Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang mengobati bada dengan tatapan bersalah. Anjing kecil itu sedikit terluka akibat terlempar cukup keras. Donghae menoleh lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Ia cukup terkejut saat ia pulang tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dan saat kedua nya muncul dengan beberapa luka. Kyuhyun pun menceritakan semua nya pada Donghae dan namja tampan itu justru terkikik geli. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang berani menantang orang-orang tersebut seorang diri.

"_Hyung_, tidak marah kan? Bada juga—aish! Harusnya aku tak melibatkan nya" sesal Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Lihat, bada juga tidak apa-apa. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan mu" ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau. Kalau tidak ada yang menolong mu kau pasti sudah tergeletak di jalan sekarang"

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Donghae. Seharusnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan bada toh itu adalah hewan kesayangan Donghae bukan dia yang baru di kenal selama 3 hari. Namun Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman lembut saat mengingat ucapan Leeteuk tadi malam.

"_Gomawo hyung_"

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis membuat Kyuhyun mulai menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan sofa setelah merasa lega. Sedangkan Donghae masih setia mengelus bulu bada yang lembut membuat anjing kecil itu mulai meringkuk tertidur pulas di pangkuan sang majikan.

"Ah _hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun saat mengingat sesuatu.

Donghae menoleh sambil mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. Kyuhyun belum melanjutkan ucapan nya justru menatap Donghae dengan senyuman lebar. Donghae yang di tatap mulai risih dan semakin penasaran.

"Ya Kyu! _Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae tak sabaran.

"Itu _hyung_. Aku punya kabar besar! Aku—" ucap Kyuhyun menggantung ucapan nya. Donghae mulai tertarik dan menatap Kyuhyun meminta untuk melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"_Ne_?"

"_Hyung_, aku—"

"_Ne_ Kyunnie, kau?"

"Aku—"

Tanpa sadar, Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap dongsaeng nya itu dengan intens. Senyuman lebar pun terukir di wajahnya melihat wajah sumringah Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu apa pun namun menurut nya itu adalah berita menggembirakan.

"Kyu?"

"Aku bisa ikut _Game Competition_ 2 minggu lagi!" pekik Kyuhyun kesenangan.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae yang masih belum mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Tentu saja itu adalah berita besar. Mereka semua harus berhati-hati karena _master of game_ akan ikut kompetisi itu!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memuji diri nya sendiri.

Pletak!

"Aw _Appo_! _Ya hyung_ kenapa memukulku?" decak kesal Kyuhyun saat mendapatkan jitakan panas dari Donghae yang hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Ku kira berita besar apa, _tsk_" gumam Donghae sambil melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

"Hehe tapi itu hebat kan _hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyikut perut Donghae.

"Jika aku memenangkan kompetisi itu, aku akan mendapatkan _voucher game_ dan uang" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Jinja_? Kau akan dapat uang, Kyu?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun melebarkan senyuman nya. Ia mengangguk.

"Iya _hyung_. Aku akan dapat 100000 _won_" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau harus membagi nya pada ku Kyunnie" ucap Donghae semangat mendengar nominal uang yang menjadi hadiah.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus menemani ku bermain agar aku bisa berlatih, _hyung_"

"Oke!"

"Yeay!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung _berhigh five_ lalu tertawa bersama. Setidaknya Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan teman duel untuk _game_ dan Donghae? Tentu saja ia sudah membayangkan mendapatkan uang yang cukup besar itu.

.

.

Siwon baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Setelah kemarin ia tak masuk sekolah, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Bel akhir sekolah sudah berdering sejak satu jam yang lalu tapi ia harus menemui guru nya untuk melakukan ujian susulan.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju gerbang terasa lemas sepanjang hari ini. Bukan karena sakit tapi karena ia tak mampu menemukan sosok _dongsaeng_ yang ia rindukan di sekolah. Sekolah mereka memang satu gedung. Sebuah sekolah yang cukup elit yang menampung ratusan siswa dari tingkat dasar hingga tingkat tinggi.

Pikiran Siwon semakin kacau saat ini. Istirahat tadi ia mencoba pergi ke kelas Kyuhyun namun suatu kenyataan tak enak di terima nya. Kyuhyun sudah tak masuk sekolah sejak kemarin hingga hari ini. Ia tahu Kyuhyun selalu rajin masuk sekolah kecuali ia sedang sakit.

"Kenapa perasaan ku semakin tak enak? Apa Kyu sakit?"

Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman perkarangan sekolahnya yang sangat luas. Walaupun langit sudah memerah menandakan waktu sudah sore, Siwon tidak mempedulikan nya. Ia terus bergumam mengeluarkan semua perasaan nya seorang diri.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Siwon pun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan ragu ia mendial beberapa nomor yang ia yakini milik dongsaeng nya namun tak ada jawaban. Hal itu membuat Siwon semakin panik. Tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali mendial beberapa nomor yang akan tersambung ke rumah keluarga Choi.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

Siwon terdiam sesaat mendengar suara jawaban dari sebrang. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nya hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Bisa sambungkan dengan Kyuhyun?" titah Siwon tanpa basa basi.

"_T-tuan muda Siwon?" _

"Tolong cepat sambungkan dengan Kyunnie" ulang Siwon lagi. Terdengar suara cukup riuh dari sebrang, bisa ia duga pasti sekarang keadaan rumah itu sedang ribut.

"_Tuan Muda…"_

"Hah, Han _ahjussi_ _jebal_. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Kyunnie" pinta Siwon lagi.

"_I-itu… Tuan muda, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan"_

"Apa? Kalau _ahjussi_ ingin menyuruhku untuk pulang sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan" balas Siwon dingin.

"_Tuan muda itu—"_

"_Ahjussi_, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Apa dia sakit? Kenapa ia tak masuk sekolah?" tanya Siwon tak sabaran.

"_Tuan muda Kyuhyun, dia—"_

"_Ahjussi_!"

"_Tuan muda Kyuhyun juga menghilang. Ia kabur dari rumah 2 hari yang lalu, tuan muda" _

DEG

Siwon membelalakan mata nya. Jantung nya berdegub kencang. Bagaimana bisa? Menghilang? Oh Tuhan… Dimana Kyuhyun?

"Tuan muda Siwon—"

PIP

Tanpa membalas panggilan dari kepala pelayan di rumah nya, Siwon langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan segera berlari kencang menembus rintik hujan yang mulai menyelimuti kota Seoul.

.

.

BRAAK

Semua orang yang ada di rumah mewah itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar sebuah bunyi cukup keras dari arah pintu utama. Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat salah satu tuan muda yang tengah dalam pencarian sekarang ada di ambang pintu dengan tatapan marah dan panik. Seorang namja paruh baya yang menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah tersebut langsung berlari menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Tuan muda Siwon.. Akhirnya kau kembali. Kami mencari mu kemana-mana dan kemarin kami juga tak menemukan mu di seko—"

"_Ahjussi_, dimana Kyunnie?! Katakan apa yang kau ucapan di telepon tadi itu bohong!"

Siwon menggeram kesal sambil menatap intens pada namja yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih mengasuhnya. Kepala Han terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bawakan handuk untuk tuan muda! Dan yang lain nya kembali ke tugas kalian!" titah kepala Han kepada para pelayan yang justru setia diam dan memperhatikan Siwon. Keadaan Siwon saat ini memang basah kuyup karena air hujan dan tak mungkin kepala Han membiarkan nya seperti itu.

"B-baik!"

Semua pelayan mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut meninggalkan Siwon dan Kepala Han berdua.

"Mari kita masuk dulu,, tuan muda. Kau harus mengganti pakaian mu agar tidak sakit" ucap kepala Han yang membuat Siwon berdecak kesal.

"Aku hanya tanya, dimana Kyuhyunie?!" tanya Siwon lagi kali ini dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit membentak. Ia tak peduli jika ia di cap tidak sopan. Ia hanya kesal dan kalut saat ini.

"Tuan muda, _jebal_ kita masuk dulu. Saya akan menceritakan semua nya. Saya hanya tidak ingin anda sakit" bujuk kepala Han dengan nada lembut dan sabar. Siwon tidak membalas dan memilih menundukan kepala nya.

Kepala Han langsung menuntun Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam dan mendudukan Siwon di ruang utama. Ia mulai mengeringkan tubuh Siwon dengan handuk yang di berikan oleh seorang maid dan menyelimuti tubuh Siwon dengan selimut yang cukup tebal.

"_Ahjussi_…" panggil Siwon yang lebih mirip dengan gumaman.

"_Mianhae_ tuan muda. Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian" ucap kepala Han sambil menatap Siwon penuh penyesalan.

"Ini bukan salah mu _ahjussi_. Kau sudah terlalu baik untuk merawat kami. _Jebal_, ceritakan padaku semua nya" ucap Siwon sembari mengulas sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis pada pengasuhnya itu.

"Setelah kau pergi, tuan muda Kyu mengurung diri nya di kamar. Kami tidak bisa membujuknya untuk keluar. Saat menjelang malam, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuka kamar tuan muda Kyu dengan kunci cadangan tanpa izin. Dan kami tak menemukan nya di kamar. Seperti nya ia kabur lewat balkon" cerita kepala Han membuat Siwon terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kemana?"

"Kami sedang melakukan pencarian"

"Kalian belum menemukan jejaknya sedikit pun?"

Siwon mengepalkan tangan nya saat mendapat gelengan dari kepala Han. Matanya sudah terasa panas. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Ia tak pernah berada di luar rumah seorang diri dan sekarang…"

"Kami pasti menemukan nya tuan muda. Tenanglah, tuan muda Kyu akan segera di temukan" ucap kepala Han untuk menenangkan. Siwon menghusap wajahnya kasar dan memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Siwon setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Kepala Han sedikit mengernyit bingung namun akhirnya ia mengerti maksud perkataan Siwon. Ia sedikit ragu untuk memberitahukan nya.

"Mereka..."

Siwon menatap kepala Han dengan intens saat namja paruh baya itu terlihat ragu untuk berbicara.

"_Ahjussi_?"

"Mereka masih berada di Jepang" ucap kepala Han lirih.

"_Mwo_?!"

Siwon tercengang dengan jawaban dari kepala Han. Kenapa bisa di Jepang? Apa sebegitu tidak peduli nya kah mereka pada anak mereka yang hilang? Siwon menggeram kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya semakin kuat. Tatapan mata nya yang sedih mulai berubah menjadi tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka ada di Jepang?" desis Siwon marah.

"Mereka ke Jepang sejak 2 hari yang lalu untuk menghadiri rapat penting, tuan muda. Kami sudah berusaha menghubungi mereka untuk memberitahukan kehilangan tuan muda Kyuhyun namun—"

Kepala Han mengambil nafas sejenak untuk melanjutkan ucapan nya. Ia berusaha memilih kata-kata agar tuan muda yang ada di hadapan nya ini tak tersulut emosi.

"Sepertinya ada masalah besar dengan cabang perusahaan di Jepang dan membuat mereka sangat sibuk. Saya belum bisa menghubungi dan berbicara langsung dengan mereka. Tapi saya sudah menitipkan pesan pada sekretaris Jung untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Choi" lanjut kepala Han yang hanya mendapatkan respon gelengan tidak percaya dari Siwon.

"Mereka pergi saat aku meninggalkan rumah dan sekarang mereka justru tidak tahu Kyuhyun menghilang? Aish Ini benar-benar membuat ku gila! Orang tua macam apa mereka itu!" pekik Siwon yang sudah tersulut emosi.

"Mereka terpaksa kembali ke Jepang, tuan muda. Keadaan cabang di Jepang mengalami penurunan dan genting. Saya yakin mereka pasti juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan tuan muda apalagi jika mereka tahu tuan muda Kyu menghilang" ucap kepala Han.

"Tapi mereka keterlaluan _ahjussi_!" pekik Siwon kembali kali ini dengan nada bergetar. Air mata sudah berhasil lolos dari sudut mata kanan nya. Perasaan nya benar-benar sakit dan kecewa.

"Mereka selalu sibuk dengan bisnis nya. Kami juga memerlukan mereka, _ahjussi_. Kami hanya ingin mereka selalu berada di sisi kami, menemani kami belajar dan bermain. Apa menurutmu masuk akal jika dalam setahun kami hanya bertemu mereka tidak lebih dari 24 jam? Aku tahu mereka memperhatikan kami dengan cara lain tapi kami hanya butuh sosok mereka. Itu saja! Apa kami berlebihan?"

Siwon benar-benar mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hati nya. Sudah tak ada lagi ruang untuk menyembunyikan semua perasaan nya. Dada nya sudah terlalu sesak. Kepala Han tak mampu membalas semua ucapan Siwon. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap miris anak yang selama ini ia rawat, tanpa sadar tangan nya pun mengepal.

"Kami sudah cukup mengerti dengan semua keadaan. Saat kecil aku masih bisa meyakinkan diri ku bahwa mereka akan segera pulang dan menemani ku dan Kyuhyun bermain, tapi apa? Mereka tak pernah menemani kami bermain sedikit pun! Aku lelah untuk bersabar dan menunggu mereka, _ahjussi_!"

GREP

Siwon sedikit tercekat saat tubuhnya di rengkuh ke dalam pelukan orang yang telah mengasuhnya selama ini. Bibirnya yang masih ingin mencurahkan semua nya mendadak terkunci namun air mata nya semakin mengalir deras.

"_Mianhae_ tuan muda, _jeongmal mianhae_" ucap kepala Han sembari mengelus punggung Siwon lembut.

"Tenanglah. Saya masih ada di sini untuk menemani mu dan tuan muda Kyu"

Siwon memejamkan mata nya dan memilih untuk diam. Kepala Han sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah kedua yang selalu ada dan menemani hari-hari nya tapi itu tidak cukup. Ia juga ingin merasakan kehangatan dari ayah nya sendiri.

Setelah di rasa Siwon cukup tenang, kepala Han melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Siwon lembut.

"Kita pasti akan menemukan tuan muda Kyuhyun. Untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Choi… Saya tahu anda kecewa pada mereka tapi tolong maafkan mereka. Mereka pun melakukan semua nya untuk kalian, mereka hanya kurang peka terhadap keadaan" ucap kepala Han.

Siwon hanya menundukan kepala nya. Ia tak punya kata-kata untuk di ucapkan lagi.

"_Ahjussi_…"

"_Ne_ tuan muda?"

"Tolong siapkan penerbangan ke Jepang secepatnya, kalau bisa malam ini juga!"

"T-tuan muda?"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kepala Han yang sedang terkaget. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka. Aku bisa ke Jepang seorang diri jadi tolong _ahjussi_ tetap di sini mencari Kyunnie. Aku juga pasti akan mencari Kyu tapi sebelumnya aku harus berbicara dengan—_Appa_ dan _Umma_"

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Langit terlihat sangat suram dan gelap. Rintik hujan berubah menjadi hujan deras di sertai angin dan petir. Kota Seoul terlihat seperti di selimuti kabut yang membuat jarak pandang menjadi tidak jelas.

Entah mengapa saat ini Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk santai di lantai yang dingin dan memandang kearah jendela yang menghadap ke perkarangan kecil di depan rumah. Mereka hanya terdiam dan terkadang bergumam satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka terus terfokus pada jendela dan jam yang tergantung di dinding secara bergantian.

"Hae _hyung_…"

"Eum?"

"Kapan Teuki _hyung_ pulang?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu puluhan kali, Kyunnie. Harusnya Teuki _hyung_ sudah pulang jadi jangan membuatku semakin takut" ucap Donghae malas lalu kembali menghela nafas.

Ya, kedua nya tengah menunggu kedatangan dari Leeteuk. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam namun sosok Leeteuk tak kunjung datang. Biasanya Leeteuk akan pulang pukul 7 dan sekarang sudah telat 2 jam. Leeteuk memang sudah memberi kabar akan pulang terlambat namun melihat kondisi di luar membuat kedua nya menjadi khawatir.

Kedua nya kembali terdiam, membiarkan keheningan malam menyelimuti rumah tersebut. Mata mereka terfokus pada jendela dan selalu berharap sosok hyung nya akan muncul dari balik pagar itu secepatnya.

"Dulu…"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya saat mendengar suara Donghae yang lebih mirip dengan gumaman itu. Donghae tak bergeming, Ia tetap memandang jendela tersebut.

"Appa dan Umma mengalami kecelakaan saat hujan badai seperti ini. Waktu itu mereka akan kembali dari Busan namun karena jalanan licin dan jarak pandang tidak jelas, mobil mereka akhirnya menabrak sebuah truk yang sedang melaju kencang" lanjut Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan cerita Donghae dengan seksama. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih menyelusup ke dalam hati nya. Mungkin karena bisa merasakan perasaan Donghae secara tidak langsung.

"Mereka meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dan tak sempat tertolong. Saat itu aku dan Teuki hyung sedang menanti mereka di rumah sambil melihat hujan seperti sekarang. Kami tertawa bersama hingga akhirnya telepon itu berbunyi dan kami mengetahui berita yang sungguh membuatku down dan putus asa"

Donghae terus bercerita. Ada senyuman tipis terukir di wajah manis nya. Tak ada maksud apa pun ia menceritakan semua nya kepada Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin membagi kisahnya saja.

"Sungguh saat itu aku merasa kehilangan diri ku sendiri. Aku kehilangan dua orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini sekaligus. Aku terus menangis selama berhari-hari dan bahkan ingin sekali menyusul kedua orang tua ku"

"Apalagi saat itu kenyataan pahit harus ku terima. Appa sudah menjadikan perusahaan nya sebagai jaminan hutang dan setelah mereka meninggal, perusahaan Appa pun di ambil alih dan akhirnya aku tak memiliki apa pun lagi di dunia ini"

Donghae tertawa kecil mengingat masa-masa 2 tahun silam. Sungguh bodoh saat ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri hanya agar bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan miris. Tak pernah terbayangkan bagi nya, seseorang yang masih berumur sangat muda sudah mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Teuki hyung… Kalau tidak ada dia, aku pasti sudah mati saat ini. Dia yang menjadi alasan aku masih berada di sini. Hanya Teuki hyung yang menemani dan memberi ku semangat untuk bertahan. Dia yang terus membantu ku untuk kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan ku dan mengurus ku selama ini" ucap Donghae tulus membuat Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyuman juga.

"Dulu aku sangat kesepian saat Appa dan Umma bekerja. Rasanya sungguh tak enak!"

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya"

Donghae menoleh menatap Kyuhyun saat namja itu membalas ucapan nya lalu memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah senyuman.

"Suatu saat Umma membawa Teuki hyung ke rumah. Umma menemukan Teuki hyung berada di depan sebuah toko saat hujan sambil menangis. Awalnya sangat canggung dengan kehadiran nya tapi seiring berjalan waktu dia benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok hyung terbaik ku!" lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Bahkan sekarang aku sangat bergantung pada nya. Aku sangat sedih saat Teuki hyung harus bekerja untuk menghidupi ku. Aku sudah meminta izin untuk ikut bekerja tapi dia hanya bilang aku masih terlalu kecil untuk bekerja padahal dia sendiri masih kecil" ucap Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku…"

Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang menggantung kalimat nya. Kyuhyung tersenyum polos.

"Aku sangat iri dengan kedekatan kalian, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang justru membuat Donghae tertawa. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish Kyunnie, kenapa harus iri eoh? Kita juga sudah sangat dekat, pabbo"

Donghae langsung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Ia masih terkikik geli.

"Tapi kalian sangat dekat, hyung" balas Kyuhyun.

"Dengar! Kita baru 2 hari bersama saja aku sudah tidak mau kehilangan mu, jadi kita akan semakin dekat seiring dengan waktu saeng" ucap Donghae. Kali ini justru Kyuhyun yang tertawa kecil membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Kadang kau bisa bersikap dewasa juga, hyung. Aku kira kau ini selalu berpikir kekanak-kanakan—hhaha"

"Mwo?!"

"Bahkan aku ragu umur mu lebih tua dari ku, hyung—hahaha sekarang aku baru percaya"

Kyuhyun mulai tak bisa mengontrol tawa nya. Ia tertawa lepas hingga memegangi perutnya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan semua yang di pikirkan dongsaeng nya itu.

"Ya Kyuhyunnie! Aku sudah besar dan dewasa tahu!" decak kesal Donghae sambil melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

"Ani.. Ani.. Kau itu seperti anak kecil—hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibas kan telapak tangan nya.

Donghae mendengus kesal namun melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas ia pun ikut tertawa entah ia menertawakan Kyuhyun atau menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menyebalkan! Awas ya—haha"

Donghae mulai menggelitiki Kyuhyun yang semakin menggeliat kegelian. Tapi berusaha melepaskan diri dari Donghae namun tubuhnya terasa lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggeliat di lantai dengan Donghae yang terus menggelitiki nya.

"Hyung—haha berhen—ti hahaha"

"Shireo! Rasakan pembalasan ku!"

Tak mau kalah dengan kekuatan yang di kumpulkan Kyuhyun mulai membalas menggelitik Donghe. Kedua nya pun hanya bisa menggeliat dan terus tertawa. Rumah yang tadi nya hening sekarang begitu ramai dengan suara tawa kedua nya.

Cklek

Leeteuk memiringkan kepala nya saat ia memasuki rumah. Ia sudah di sambut oleh suara tawa yang memenuhi ruangan dan kedua dongsaengnya tengah terbaring di lantai sambil terus menggelitik satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat kedua namja yang masih bermain itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Leeteuk sedaritadi.

"Hyung!" pekik Donghae yang langsung berdiri dan berhambur hendak memeluk Leeteuk namun Leeteuk justru menghindar membuat Donghae menggembungkan pipinya.

"Seragam ku basah, Hae!" ucap Leeteuk lalu mengacak rambut Donghae sayang.

"Hyung, kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Donghae manja.

"Kalian sudah makan kan?" Bukan nya menjawab, Leeteuk justru balik bertanya. Donghae langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Hyung, ini…"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari kamar menyerahkan sebuah handuk kepada Leeteuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh hyung nya itu. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan di ambil nya handuk putih tebal itu.

"Gomawo Kyunnie" ucap Leeteuk yang dib alas dengan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau mandi dulu"

Leeteuk pun pergi menuju kamar mandi. Donghae sedikit mengernyit saat melihat langkah gontai Leeteuk.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Donghae.

"Aniyo. Teuki hyung terlihat—sangat lelah" ucap Donghae pelan dengan nada sedih. Kyuhyun pun ikut memperhatikan Leeteuk yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk santai di atas ranjang nya. Ia tengah mengecek isi dari tas ranselnya yang ia ambil kembali tadi siang. Baju-baju nya masih tersusun rapi, begitu pula dengan kaset-kasetnya yang tidak hilang. Hanya dompet berisi uang tabungan nya saja yang hilang dan sepertinya sudah di gunakan oleh orang-orang tersebut.

"Ah! Untung aku membawa ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat ia menemukan sebuah card yang ia sembunyikan di saku bagian dalam tas yang tersembunyi. Itu adalah ATM card nya. Ia masih menyimpan beberapa uang tabungan di bank. Orang tua nya memang sengaja membuka tabungan di bank agar mereka bebas menstranfer uang jajan bagi Kyuhyun, tentu saja dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Setidaknya ia merasa beruntung saat ini. Dengan ini, ia tak perlu mempermasalahkan uang yang telah di curi itu. Hahaha

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia terus mengeluarkan semua barang-barang miliknya yang tidak banyak dari dalam tas. Tangan nya berhenti saat menemukan sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna biru di hiasi tulisan 'Choi' yang berwarna emas.

Ia terdiam memandangi buku yang ada di pangkuan nya itu. Dengan perlahan tangan Kyuhyun membuka buku tersebut. Terlihat selembar foto tertempel di halaman pertama. Sepertinya itu adalah Album books. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat foto dirinya bersama Appa, Umma dan hyung nya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ada perasaan rindu yang sangat besar pada keluarga nya itu. Walaupun keluarga nya jauh dari kesan hangat namun keluarga tetaplah keluarga bukan?

"Appa… Umma" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus foto kedua orang tua nya.

"Apa kalian mencari ku? Mianhae—Jeongmal mianhae"

Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata sudah meluncur dari obsidian coklat yang indah itu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Hiks.. Wonnie hyung—hiks"

Gagal! Usaha Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan tangisan nya gagal saat melihat foto diri nya dan Siwon tengah tersenyum lebar. Foto yang di ambil sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Wonnie hyung dimana?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar. Tak ada guna nya menangis dan ia tak ingin menjadi cengeng dan lemah lagi. Ia harus berubah menjadi lebih kuat.

Dengan cepat ia membereskan semua barang-barang nya dan menyimpan semua nya ke dalam lemari Donghae. Ya, sebenarnya ini adalah kamar Donghae tapi sekarang Kyuhyun lah yang menempati nya. Sedangkan Donghae lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama dengan Leeteuk karena kamar di rumah ini memang hanya ada 2.

Kyuhyun beranjak keluar kamar. Hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul sepanjang malam ini. Udara semakin mendingin dan rumah ini sudah terlihat sepi.

Ctar!

Pfht..

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya. Baru saja ia ingin mendudukan diri nya di sofa, suara petir langsung menggema dengan begitu keras dan tiba-tiba lampu di rumah ini menjadi padam. Kegelapan menyelimuti rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun berusaha meraih sofa dan duduk di sofa tersebut dengan tubuh bergetar. Mata nya terus mengerjab, tangan nya mengepal.

Takut…

Ia benci tempat gelap!

Otthoke? Otthoke?

"Hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun yang dengan sekuat tenaga membuka suara nya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat saat suara petir kembali bersahutan. Ia tidak takut pada petir namun jika situasi nya berada di ruang segelap ini, ia menjadi takut.

"Hy-ung!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Nafasnya terasa tercekat dan dada nya terasa begitu sesak.

CTAR

"HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras bersamaan dengan suara petir yang begitu kencang. Ia meringkuk di atas sofa sambil memejamkan mata nya dan menutup telinga nya dengan telapak tangan.

Cklek

"Kyu?"

Sepertinya teriakan Kyuhyun berhasil. Leeteuk keluar dari kamar nya dengan meraba-raba dinding. Donghae yang terlihat takut pun terus mengikuti dari balik punggung Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memincingkan mata nya berusaha melihat di tengah kegelapan. Ia ingin menuju ke kamar yang ada di sebrang kamar nya namun Donghae menarik kaos nya dan menunjuk kearah sofa. Dengan cepat, Leeteuk dan Donghae langsung menuju sofa dan benar saja, walaupun samar mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun meringkuk di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara nya dan saat mata nya menangkap sosok Leeteuk ia langsung berhambur memeluk Leeteuk dan memendamkan wajahnya di dada hyung nya itu. Leeteuk sedikit terkejut apalagi saat mendapatkan Kyuhyun dengan tubuh masih bergetar.

"Gwenchanayo saeng?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan.

"Ta—kut.. Gelap—hyung, hiks"

Ah! Terjawab sudah pertanyaan dalam hati Leeteuk mengapa dongsaeng baru nya bisa bergetar seperti ini. Ia takut gelap eoh?

"Sst, sudah tidak apa-apa. Hyung di sini, jangan takut ne?" ucap Leeteuk menenangkan.

Ctar!

Suara petir kembali berderu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia terasa sesak. Bagaimana tidak? 2 orang memeluk nya di saat bersamaan dari arah depan dan belakang. Ya, Donghae pun sudah memeluk Leeteuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Leeteuk. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah kedua dongsaengnya tersebut walaupun dalam hati ia terkikik geli.

"Kalian sudah tenang?" ucap Leeteuk saat ia merasakan cengkraman di kaos nya mengendur. Ucapan nya hanya di balas oleh anggukan dari kedua nya.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidur di ruang tengah saja? Kita pakai kasur lipat eum?"

Leeteuk tersenyum saat kedua dongsaeng nya kembali mengangguk dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan kedua nya. Kyuhyun langsung beralih memeluk Donghae begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, sudah bisa di pastikan Leeteuk akan tertawa melihat keduanya. Leeteuk langsung beralih dengan hati-hati menuju kamar nya untuk mengambil sebuah kasur lipat yang cukup lebar.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau penakut juga hehe" goda Donghae dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Ish, kau masih bisa tertawa hyung? Berkacalah dulu sebelum mengatai orang" tukas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi benar kan? Ternyata kau juga seperti anak kecil"

"Kau lebih kekanakan dari ku, hyung"

"Tapi kau lebih penakut!"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Ish, kau menyebalkan! Mengalah lah padaku"

Donghae melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan melipat tangan nya di depan dada. Ia menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Walau tak terlihat jelas Kyuhyun tahu hyung nya itu tengah ngambek. Kyuhyun kembali bergidik ngeri saat pelukan nya di lepas begitu saja oleh Donghae.

"Hyung~~!"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Donghae tanpa peduli Donghae yang tengah terkikik geli karena merasa menang.

"Kalian berdua sama saja—haha"

Leeteuk muncul dengan tumpukan besar di tangan nya. Ia membawa kasur lipat, selimut tebal dan bantal sekaligus. Ia meletakan semua nya di sofa dan mulai membuka kasur lipat di atas karpet lembut di ruang tengah tersebut. Bukan nya membantu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan hyung nya tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kemarilah!" ucap Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung berhambur ke kasur tersebut dan kembali memeluk Leeteuk.

"Aish kalian!"decak kesal Leeteuk.

"Hyung takut!"

"Gelap hyung!"

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Benar-benar manja! Itu yang di pikirkan oleh Leeteuk saat ini. Ia melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan mulai menidurkan dongsaeng nya itu lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kita tidur" ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan mata dengan posisi menyamping dan tentu saja memeluk sang hyung tertua. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka tertidur di ruangan tengah nan gelap itu bersama-sama.

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Mentari pagi mulai muncul dan menyinari semua yang ada di permukaan bumi. Butiran air bekas hujan masih tergantung di helai-helai daun bercampur dengan embun pagi. Suasana pagi ini pun menjadi lebih dingin dari biasa nya.

"Masakan hyung memang yang paling enak~"

Suara itu memenuhi ruangan makan yang kecil. 3 namja tengah duduk dan menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Donghae makan dengan sangat riang. Berkali-kali ia memuji masakan sang hyung. Sepertinya anak itu sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat Donghae yang bersemangat. Ia juga senang melihat Kyuhyun yang lahap menyantap makanan nya. Seperti kebiasaan walaupun Leeteuk makan dalam tenang, mata nya tak beralih untuk memperhatikan raut wajah kedua dongsaeng nya. Setidaknya ia bisa menduga bagaimana keadaan mereka.

"Hae hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mendelik kesal kearah Donghae saat hyung nya itu dengan santai mengambil udang gorengnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak suka, salah sendiri kenapa memisahkan nya" ucap Donghae dengan cengiran lebar.

"Justru karena aku suka jadi aku menyisakan nya untuk di makan terakhir!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Sudahlah. Ini kau makan punya ku saja" lerai Leeteuk sembari mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas lalu meletakan udang goreng miliknya ke piring Kyuhyun.

"Untuk ku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan Kyuhyun langsung memakan udang itu sebelum Donghae mengambil nya lagi.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di ruang makan itu. Leeteuk dan Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap dongsaeng nya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku mengantar kalian ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana sekolah kalian. Aku… juga sedikit bosan di rumah" jujur Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Tentu saja boleh Kyunnie! Aku akan mengenalkan mu pada teman-teman ku. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku juga ingin bermain bola dulu, bagaimana jika kau ikut saja? Pulang sekolah nanti kau jemput aku" ucap Donghae panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat membuat Kyuhyun menyengir lebar sedangkan Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia terdiam sesaat sambil memperhatikan kedua dongsaeng nya tengah berbincang asyik.

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Leeteuk.

"Dimana sekolah mu sebelum kau tinggal bersama kami?"

DEG

Kyuhyun membatu mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Ia tak pernah memikirkan Leeteuk akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke sekolah nya, pasti han ahjussi sudah stand by di sana dan ia juga tak membawa buku dan seragam. Selain itu, Ia tak mau Leeteuk curiga jika tahu dimana sekolah Kyuhyun karena tak bisa di pungkiri sekolah nya adalah salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul.

Leeteuk memang sudah mulai curiga saat melihat barang-barang yang di bawa Kyuhyun di ranselnya. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengenali barang dan pakaian dengan merk cukup terkenal terlebih Kyuhyun membawa PSP keluaran terbaru.

Donghae sedikit canggung dengan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang terlihat panik dan Leeteuk yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Eheemm…"

Donghae berdeham cukup keras untuk membawa hyung dan dongsaeng nya ke dunia nyata. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya.

"Hyung tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kau ingat janji hyung untuk menunggu mu kan?" ucap Leeteuk yang mulai mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung hanya ingin tahu apa kau bersekolah sebelumnya? Kau juga harus kembali bersekolah, Kyu. Jika kau tidak sekolah sebelumnya, Hyung bisa memasukan mu ke sekolah karena kau butuh pendidikan juga" ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. Donghae yang melihat itu menjadi iba dan akhirnya ia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan memohon

'_Hyung, sudah jangan tekan Kyu. Biarkan dia untuk sesaat ini' _

Leeteuk yang mengerti maksud Donghae pun hanya mengangguk lalu ia mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae. Habiskan makan mu saeng" ucap Leeteuk. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Kyunnie! Bagaiman kalau setelah main bola, kita mampir ke game center sebentar? Sepertinya mengasyikan!" ucap Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae.

"Jinja hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Melihat itu Leeteuk dan Donghae tersenyum lega.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah janji akan menemani mu berlatih game, bukan?" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Ne! Gomawo hyungie~" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Teuki hyung, kami boleh pulang terlambat kan?" tanya Donghae sembari menatap Leeteuk.

"Ne. Tapi saat aku pulang, kalian sudah harus berada di rumah. Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, arrachi?" ucap Leeteuk. Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menjawab dengan sahutan semangat lalu mereka mulai tertawa bersama menghilangkan rasa canggung dan sedih yang sempat terjadi.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan ransel berwarna hitam dan topi sport hitam baru saja menginjakan kaki nya di Negara tetangga. Siwon menghirup udara pagi Jepang yang cukup segar. Pagi-pagi buta ia melakukan perjalan menuju ke Jepang seorang diri. Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat perjalanan Siwon hanya menempuh waktu 2 jam.

Ia memutuskan ke Jepang seorang diri tanpa memberi informasi kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kepala Han hanya memberikan Siwon alamat dari perusahaan dan hotel tempat orang tua nya menginap. Untung ia bisa berbahasa Jepang walau tidak terlalu lancar.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya lalu mendial beberapa nomor.

'_Yeoboseyo?'_

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Siwon saat mendengar suara dari sebrang.

"Kibummie, ini aku Siwon. Aku berusaha menghubungi Chulli hyung tapi ia tak tersambung" lanjut Siwon lagi mengajak lawan bicara yang adalah Kibum untuk berbincang.

'_Ne hyung, wae geurae? Tadi malam kau tidak pulang, kau dimana?'_

"Ne, aku di Jepang saat ini. Apa aku bisa meminta bantuan mu?"

'Jepang? Apa yang bisa ku bantu?'

"Aku ingin kau membantu ku untuk mencari dongsaeng ku, Kibum-ah. Dia—dia kabur dari rumah 3 hari yang lalu"

'Mwo? Jinjayo? Ne, lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

"Eum. Aku akan kirimkan foto dan identitas dongsaeng ku pada mu. Bantu aku untuk mencari nya di kawasan Kang Nam dan sekitarnya. Jika kau memiliki jejak nya walau sedikit pun langsung hubungi aku. Apa bisa? Aku akan segera kembali ke Korea secepatnya" jelas Siwon

'Arrasso hyung. Tentu saja, aku harap bisa membantu mu'

"Ne, Gomawo Kibummie. Aku akan mengirimkan nya sekarang, ne, ne. Annyeong"

Siwon memutuskan sambungan nya dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu di smartphone nya itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia menyudahi kegiatan nya dan menyimpan smartphone nya di dalam saku mantel nya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap lurus ke luar bandara.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua nya dan merubah nya menjadi lebih baik"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Annyeong~ ^ ^

Mianhae Lye baru updet sekarang hehe

Welcome for All my new reader and Thanksfull for readers and riviewers ^ ^

Ah iya, Thanks juga buat choYeonRin yang ngingetin Lye. Setelah di pikir emang umur mereka terlalu kecil ya? Kkkk Mianhae /bow/ Apa sebaiknya umur mereka di ubah lebih tuaan (?) atau biarkan saja seperti itu? ._.v Mohon saran xD

Dan untuk si penolong 'misterius' Kyunnie, kita simpen buat chap depan aja ya kkk /evil laugh/

Mianhae sekarang lagi gak bisa balas review kalian, tapi semua sudah Lye baca. Thanks for saran dan feed back dari kalian semua, It's really helping me ^ ^

And The Last, Mind to Riview again my lovely reader ^ ^~

**Special Thanks To :**

**kkyu32****, ****demikyu****choYeonRin****, ****kyuqie****, ****Jmhyewon****, ****lee minji elf****, ****cacaclouds****, ****xoxoxo****, ****ratnasparkyu****, ****Kadera****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****dew'yellow****, ****Blackyuline****, ****KyuChul****, ****Bella****, ****aiiukiu****, ****Anonymouss****, ****geelovekorea****, ****bang3424****, ****Fransiska Evil****, ****bryanelfishy****, ****casanova indah****, ****LylaAkariN****, ****AngeLeeteuk****, ****FiiAngelself****, ****gyu1315****, ****arumfishy****, ****kyuminline1307****, ****haekyu**


	5. Chapter 5

FAMILY ?

.

.

**Main Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

**Another Cast** : Find in this story

.

.

**Summarry :**

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagian dalam keluarga mu sendiri. Meninggalkan semua nya dan mencari kehangatan keluarga lain nya yang mampu mengerti dan menerima mu apa ada nya. Keluarga yang akan memperhatikan dan bersama mu setiap saat.

.

.

* * *

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Cuaca yang cukup cerah menyelimuti kota Tokyo, Jepang ini. Tak ada sedikit pun yang menghalangi sang matahari untuk menyinari semua yang ada di kota padat tersebut. Orang-orang semakin bersemangat untuk menjalani aktivitasnya masing-masing. Jalanan pun lebih padat oleh para penduduk yang akan bekerja. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit pun sudah terisi oleh pekerja yang telah memulai pekerjaan nya.

Seorang _namja_ dengan jaket dan tas ransel di punggungnya berdiri sembari memperhatikan sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi di hadapan nya. Ia memandang gedung itu dengan raut wajah datar dan tak dapat di tebak.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam di depan gedung, _namja_ itu menghela nafas dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya gedung tersebut.

**Choi's Corp**

_Namja_ itu kembali terdiam di depan meja receptionis. Ia membisu sembari memperhatikan papan nama yang di ukir begitu indah sebagai penunjuk nama dari gedung tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Choi's Corp. Ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?"

Siwon yang segera tersadar dari lamunan nya saat seorang _yeoja_ dengan pakaian formal di meja _receptionis_ itu menyapa nya dengan sopan. Siwon berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan menggunakan bahasa Jepang itu sesaat.

"_A-ano_.. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Choi" ucapnya formal. Ia mengeratkan genggaman nya pada tali ransel nya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

_Yeoja_ tersebut sedikit mengerutkan dahi nya mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Ia memperhatikan Siwon dari atas hingga bawah dengan seksama. Hanya seorang _namja_ yang belum bisa di bilang dewasa. Sungguh meragukan.

"Apa Anda sudah memiliki janji dengan mereka, tuan?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Aku—aku tidak punya. Tapi aku harus menemui mereka sekarang!" ucap Siwon mantap tapi langsung di sambut dengan gelengan kepala dari sang _yeoja_.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Presdir begitu sibuk saat ini. Anda harus membuat jadwal terlebih dahulu untuk menemui nya" ucap _yeoja_ itu membuat Siwon geram.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengan mereka sekarang juga!"pekik Siwon kesal. Sang _yeoja_ sedikit terkejut dengan pekikan Siwon yang menggema di _hall_ perusahaan itu. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka pun menoleh dengan tatapan risih.

"Tolong jangan membuat keributan di sini, adik kecil" tegur wanita itu masih dengan kesabaran.

"Aku bukan anak kecil dan sekarang beri tahu aku dimana ruangan Presdir!" titah Siwon melupakan etiket sopan itu mulai geram dengan tingkah Siwon.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga sebelum saya penggil keamanan untuk membawa mu keluar" ucap wanita itu tajam.

"Kau akan menyesal berbicara tidak sopan pada ku, _ahjumma_!" tantang Siwon dengan bahasa korea nya yang sedikit kasar tak peduli wanita itu mengerti atau tidak.

Wanita tersebut mengepalkan tangan nya, pandangan nya mulai mencari ke sekitar _hall_ dan seakan meminta bantuan pada _security_ yang sedaritadi memperhatikan kedua nya. Siwon menyadari _security_ tersebut telah melangkah menghampiri nya. Ia pun mulai memutar otak nya mencari cara untuk lolos.

Ting!

Pandangan Siwon terfokus pada lift yang baru saja terbuka. Beberapa orang keluar dari dalam lift tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon langsung berlari menuju lift yang masih terbuka itu, menulikan telinga nya dari teriakan wanita _receptionis_ yang memanggilnya.

"Hei! Siapa pun tolong hentikan anak itu!"

Siwon mengukir senyum kemenangan saat pintu lift sudah tertutup sebelum 2 orang _security_ masuk ke dalam nya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding lift. Sekarang ia harus kemana? Ia tahu dimana ruangan orang tua nya dan ia yakin _security_ itu masih mengejarnya.

Terpancar rasa lelah dan sedih di kedua obsidian mata nya yang jernih itu. Ia hanya memperhatikan layar tombol di lift yang sekarang telah menunjukan lantai 7. Siwon sedikit berwaspada saat pintu lift itu terbuka namun ia menghela nafas lega saat hanya seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang masuk ke dalam lift dengan tumpukan banyak file. Laki-laki itu melirik kearah Siwon sambil mengerutkan dahi nya namun tetap memberi senyuman menyapa.

"Ah a-ano…" panggil Siwon yang sedikit bingung harus mengatakan apa. Bahasa Jepang nya tidak terlalu lancar dan kosakata nya sangat minim.

"Ye? Ada apa?" Siwon terkaget saat laki-laki itu membalas panggilan nya dengan bahasa korea. Siwon melebarkan senyuman nya.

"Anda orang korea?" tanya Siwon setidaknya untuk basa-basi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Begini.. Bisa anda beritahu saya dimana ruangan Presdir saat ini?" tanya Siwon dengan sopan.

"Ah! Kau ingin menemui Presdir?" tanya laki-laki itu. Siwon langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Ruangan Presdir ada di lantai paling atas, lantai 20. Tapi setahu saya, saat ini Presdir tengah menghadiri rapat dewan direksi di lantai 18" jelas nya.

"Benarkah? _Kamsahamnida Ahjussi_"

Siwon membungkukan tubuhnya berulang kali sebelum _namja_ itu keluar dari lift di lantai 15.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menunggu!" Siwon langsung menekan angka 18 di layar dan lift tersebut kembali naik keatas untuk mengantarkan dirinya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Sebuah lorong dengan kaca di kanan dan kiri menanti Siwon untuk di lewati. Sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat aboni terpampang kokoh di ujung lorong tersebut. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift.

"Hey Kau!"

Sebuah pekikan yang cukup keras membuat Siwon terkejut. Ia menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat 2 orang security yang tadi mengejarnya sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sembari menunjuk dirinya.

"Gawat!" gumam Siwon. Ia mengambil ancang –ancang untuk pergi dan tepat saat kedua security itu berlari menghampiri nya, Ia langsung berlari untuk kabur dari penangkapan.

"Huuaaa!"

"Jangan kabur!"

Siwon terus berlari sambil memegang erat tali ransel nya di sepanjang lorong tersebut. Ini hanya lorong kosong dan lurus. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka dan itu sedikit menjadi keuntungan bagi Siwon.

"Mau lari kemana lagi _eum_?"

"Lepas! Lepas!"

Siwon memberontak saat seorang security bertubuh kekar menangkapnya dari belakang. Siwon menggerakan badan nya untuk meloloskan diri.

"Akh!"

Security itu mengerang sakit saat Siwon menginjak kaki nya dengan sangat keras. Tak membuang waktu Siwon langsung meloloskan diri dan berlari. Hanya tinggal beberap meter lagi dari pintu tersebut. Ia terkaget saat security yang lain nya sudah berada di samping diri nya dan bersiap untuk menangkap.

"_Andwee_!"

Siwon langsung melompat kearah pintu agar bisa membuka pintu besar tersebut, begitu pula dengan security yang ikut melompat untuk menangkap Siwon.

Cklek

BRUUK

"Aw—_Appo_!"

"Tertangkap kau bocah!"

Siwon meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur dengan security yang sudah berada di atas punggungnya untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Sontak security tersebut dan Siwon mendongakan kepala nya dan Ah! ternyata mereka tidak sadar sudah berada di ruangan rapat. Sepertinya Siwon berhasil membuka pintu tersebut dan akhirnya terjatuh di ambang pintu. Beberapa pasang mata memandang kedua nya dengan tatapan aneh dan terganggu.

Security tersebut langsung bangkit berdiri dan segera menarik tangan Siwon agar _namja_ itu ikut berdiri.

"_Appa_.. _Umma_…" gumam Siwon saat mendapati kedua orang tua nya tengah duduk di kursi besar di ujung meja. Security yang mendengar gumaman itu langsung melotot horror. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi pun membulatkan mata nya tidak percaya. Ruangan menjadi hening. Beberapa orang yang menjadi anggota direksi di Choi's Group hanya saling tatap tidak mengerti.

Melihat kehadiran Siwon, Nyonya Choi langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak menghampiri Siwon. Walaupun terkejut namun ia juga sangat senang melihat Siwon di hadapan nya. Beberapa hari ini, pikiran nya selalu melayang memikirkan anak sulung nya itu.

"Siwonni—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI CHOI SIWON?"

Nyonya Choi langsung terdiam di tempat saat mendengar pekikan marah dari Tuan Choi. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga terlonjak kaget. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Tuan Choi sehingga ia justru marah dengan kehadiran anak sulungnya yang meninggalkan rumah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Raut wajah Siwon berubah mengeras. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya untuk menahan emosi yang sudah ingin melonjak keluar. Ia menatap tajam Tuan Choi yang tengah menatapnya antara marah dan malu.

"Aku—Aku harus berbicara sesuatu dengan kalian" ucapnya tegas.

Tuan Choi menghela nafas saat semua dewan direksi menatap nya meminta penjelasan. Ini adalah sebuah rapat direksi yang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan proyek yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan nya.

"Aku mohon, kita harus bicara sekarang _A-Appa_! Ini juga ada hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun" lanjut Siwon lagi.

"Saat ini kami sedang rapat, kita bicara nanti saja. Sekarang kau keluar terlebih dahulu" ucap Tuan Choi dengan nada lebih pelan dan tegas.

"Tidak bisa! Kyu—"

"Choi Siwon!" desis sang Appa sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"TAPI KYUHYUN MENGHILANG!" teriak Siwon kesal. Mata nya terasa sangat panas saat ini. Selalu seperti ini. Ia akan selalu berada dalam pertengkaran mulut jika menghadapi sang _Appa_.

"MWO?!"

Nyonya Choi langsung menutup mulutnya setelah terkaget dengan ucapan Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon tidak percaya. Mendengar itu, Tuan Choi pun terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Sepertinya anda memiliki urusan lain dengan keluarga Choi _Sajangnim_. Sebaiknya rapat ini kita hentikan saja. Dan tolong lain kali bersikaplah lebih professional dan jangan mencampurkan urusan perusahaan dengan urusan keluarga" ucap seorang _namja_ yang duduk di dekat Tuan Choi.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi di ikuti dengan dewan direksi lain nya. Terdengar gumaman dan desahan kecewa dari para direksi. Melihat semua nya mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat, sekretaris pribadi Presdir tersebut berusaha mencegah namun usahanya sia-sia.

Keadaan hening kembali terjadi setelah ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada keluarga Choi, Sekretaris utama dan security yang terdiam di pintu sedaritadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" desis tuan Choi yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di tangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Siwon terdiam. Ia hanya menundukan kepala nya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam dari sang Appa. Nyonya Choi mulai menatap tuan Choi dengan tatapan menegur. Tuan Choi pun menghela nafas lalu menghusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Semua nya gagal! Aish!" geram tuan Choi.

Nyonya Choi mulai melangkah menghampiri Siwon masih tanpa suara. Pipi nya sudah di basahi oleh air mata. Hati Siwon berdesir saat melihat sang _umma_ seperti itu. Sudah lama ia tak melihat _umma_ cantik nya itu menangis.

Grep

Siwon merasa tubuhnya melemas merasakan pelukan dan elusan lembut dari tangan umma nya tersebut.

"_Bogoshippoyo_ Siwonnie. Kenapa kau bisa kemari? _Umma_ benar-benar mencemaskan mu beberapa hari ini" gumam nyonya Choi yang di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari Siwon.

.

.

"Hae! Ambil bolanya!"

"Ya! Ya! Oper kemari!"

"Kita serang bagian kiri"

"Kyu, masukan bola nya!"

Prriitt

"GOOLLLL~!"

Lima orang anak laki-laki langsung melompat gembira dan segera memeluk rekan nya satu sama lain atas keberhasilan yang mereka raih. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah mereka karena mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan yang sudah berjalan sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Kyu! Kau hebat!"

Donghae merangkul Kyuhyun lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun senang. Ya, Kyuhyun lah yang telah memasukan bola penentu kemenangan mereka.

"Itu berkat operan yang tepat dari mu, _hyung_" balas Kyuhyun sambil menyengir lebar. Baru kali ini ia merasakan bermain bola bersama anak-anak lain nya dan ia sungguh senang saat ini. Mereka pun tertawa bersama 3 orang teman Donghae lain nya yang memang menjadi satu tim mereka.

Seperti rencana, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu Donghae di depan gerbang sekolah sebelum waktu belajar berakhir dan setelah bel berbunyi ia langsung berhambur mencari Donghae. Setelah bertemu, Donghae langsung mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada teman-teman tim bola nya dan akhirnya mereka bermain futsal bersama.

"Kita harus bermain lagi lain kali, Kyu" ucap seorang namja yang berwajah manis pada Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Kyuhyun.

"Benar kan apa kata ku, Hyukie. Kyunnie bisa mencetak angka untuk kita" ucap Donghae bangga karena sebelumnya ia sangat yakin jika _dongsaeng_ nya itu bisa memasukan bola.

"Kalau kau sekolah di sini pasti kami akan merekrut mu menjadi anggota futsal Kyu" ucap Yunho, salah satu anak futsal juga.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tersipu malu dengan pujian dari mereka semua. Langit sudah mulai memerah menandakan hari sudah sore. Mereka pun menyudahi untuk menghentikan permainan itu. Anak-anak futsal itu pun mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kyu, tunggu di sini sebentar ne? Aku mau ke ruang praktek dulu, ada buku yang tertinggal" ucap Donghae dengan raut sedikit panic.

"_Ne hyung_, aku tunggu di sini"

Donghae langsung berhambur kembali ke gedung sekolahnya karena memang berada di lapangan futsal outdoor di halaman depan sekolah. Kyuhyun pun mendudukan diri nya di sebuah bangku panjang yang di gunakan sebagai bangku penonton. Senyuman tak terlepas dari wajahnya karena mood nya hari ini memang sangat bagus. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar.

Sekolah ini tidak sebesar, seluas dan semegah sekolah nya namun entah mengapa ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan sekolah ini. Ada sebuah keinginan untuk bersekolah di tempat ini.

Tuk..

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya saat sesuatu menyentuh sepatu nya. Ia mengernyit bingung tapi tangan nya tetap terjulur mengambil sebuah bola kecil berwarna putih tergeletak di samping sepatu nya. Ia memperhatikan bola tersebut selama beberapa saat sembari memutar-mutarnya.

"Hey! Bisa kembali kan bola ku?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang dengan pakaian baseball sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat melihat anak laki-laki tersebut. Masih sangat jelas di ingatan jika orang di hadapanya sekarang lah yang menolong dirinya kemarin. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, anak laki-laki itu juga sedikit terkejut namun ia mulai menyengir lebar.

"Ah! Kau kan anak bodoh yang di pukuli kemarin" ucap anak itu dengan santai nya.

"Jadi benar kau yang kemarin?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada bertanya. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk lalu menyengir kembali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Apa kau sekolah di sini?" tanya anak itu pada Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_, aku sedang menunggu _hyung_ ku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun balik setidak nya untuk basa basi.

"Aku sekolah di sini" jawab nya santai. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah! Untuk yang kemarin, terima kasih. Jika tidak ada kau pasti aku tidak bisa mengambil barang-barang ku lagi" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu di pikirkan. Aku hanya lewat saja" balas nya lagi.

Tak ada lagi yang membuka pembicaraan setelah itu dan kecangungan terjadi menyelimuti keduanya.

"_Eum_, jadi bola ku?"

Anak itu menunjuk bola yang masih berada di dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Ini. Oh iya, Kyuhyun _imnida_"

Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama nya sembari mengembalikan bola itu pada pemiliknya. Anak itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Changmin _imnida_" ucap anak itu membalas perkenalan Kyuhyun.

"Oke, aku harus kembali ke tim baseball sekarang. Aku duluan. Jangan sampai di pukuli oleh preman lagi _ne_? Haha"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan terakhir Changmin yang lebih mirip dengan ejekan tersebut. Ia mengangguk sekali dan Changmin pun segera berlari menjauhi tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Sepertinya sekolah ini benar-benar menyenangkan" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Benarkah? Aku juga berpikir seperti itu haha"

Kyuhyun membalikan badan nya dan Donghae sudah berdiri di belakang nya sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Baru saja hehe _kajja_ kita pulang sekarang"

Donghae langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan setengah menarik _dongsaeng_ nya itu untuk keluar dari perkarangan sekolah.

"_Hyung_! Kau berjanji akan ke _game center_ dulu bukan?" protes Kyuhyun yang mendapat helaan nafas dari Donghae.

"Ku kira kau melupakan nya hehe" Donghae kembali menyengir tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"_Ne, ne_, kita ke _game center_ dulu" ucap Donghae yang langsung merubah raut wajah Kyuhyun menjadi ceriah.

"_Kajja_! _Ppalli-wa hyung_!"

Sekarang gentian Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Donghae dengan penuh semangat. Donghae pun harus rela berlari untuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun padahal ia sudah lelah karena bermain futsal.

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Langit yang sejak pagi cerah saat ini berubah total Awan hitam menyelimuti dan rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi setiap wilayah yang ada di bawahnya. Seorang _namja_ paruh baya tengah duduk di single sofa nya menghadap ke jendela besar di depan nya seakan memperhatikan suasana padat Tokyo yang terguyur hujan sore ini. Ia seakan tak bergeming di tempat nya, sepertinya rintik hujan itu sangat menarik untuknya.

Clek

_Namja_ itu melirik kearah pintu saat merasakan ada yang membuka pintu tersebut. Hanya sesaat dan akhirnya ia kembali menatap rintik hujan di luar sana.

"Anak itu sudah tidur?" tanya namja itu pada yeoja yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Ne_, Siwonnie terlihat sangat lelah. Dia tertidur dengan sangat lelap" ucap yeoja yang berstatus sebagai nyonya besar Choi.

Hening…

Keheningan terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan lebih jauh lagi. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain sembari memperhatikan kemuraman langit yang terlihat sendu tersebut sama seperti hati kedua nya saat ini.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Setelah kejadian yang terjadi di Choi's Corp, Tuan dan nyonya Choi memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua jadwal mereka hari ini. Mereka kembali ke apartemen mewah mereka yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Tentu saja bersama Siwon yang mengikuti. Siwon sedikit bernafas lega saat tahu kedua orang tua nya mau membatalkan semua jadwal dan mau mendengarkan kata-kata nya.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau sudah menghancurkan rapat direksi dan membuat semua jadwal di _cancel_. Aku akan benar-benar marah jika kau hanya membuang waktu kami untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting" ucap tuan Choi dengan nada sangat tegas.

Siwon sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat Appa nya dengan tatapan dan nada bicara seperti itu. Tapi, perasaan kesal nya bisa menutupi rasa takut nya saat ini. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Wonnie, tadi kau bilang Kyuhyun kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja kan _chagi-ya_? Dan kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" tanya nyonya Choi yang tidak sabar dengan sikap diam Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan kedua orang tua nya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Siwonnie?" tanya sang umma lagi.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia menatap nanar kedua orang tua yang tengah duduk di hadapan nya. Sosok yang ia rindukan namun sosok yang juga melukai hati nya dengan rasa kekecewaan yang besar.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, _umma_?" ucap Siwon yang mulai membuka suara nya. Umma Choi sedikit mengerutkan dahi nya. Ia memperhatikan wajah anak sulung nya itu dengan seksama.

"Apa kalian tak mengkhawatirkan aku saat aku memutuskan pergi dari rumah sehingga kalian justru mementingkan urusan di Jepang?" tanya Siwon yang lebih mirip pernyataan tersebut.

"Wonnie, bukan seperti itu _chagi-ya_. Ada keadaan genting yang terjadi di sini dan kami harus turun tangan langsung untuk menangani nya. Niat awal nya kami akan kembali kemarin tapi—"

"Aku tak menanyakan itu, _umma_. Aku hanya bertanya, apa kalian tak mengkhawatirkan aku padahal aku pergi dari rumah?" ulang Siwon lagi. Sang umma langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja kami sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" jawab nyonya Choi cepat.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian tak mencari keberadaan ku?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Kami selalu mencari mu, won. Kami sudah meminta bantuan dari semua orang kepercayaan untuk membantu mencari selagi kami di Jepang" jawab sang umma yang membuat Siwon tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" desis tuan Choi.

"Apa aku bukan anak kandung kalian?" tanya Siwon dengan nada tajam.

Tuan dan nyonya Choi sontak membulatkan mata nya tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh anaknya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah?!" teriak tuan Choi penuh amarah, bagaimana bisa anak kandungnya berbicara seperti itu?

"Kalau aku anak kalian, kenapa bukan kalian yang mencari ku saat aku pergi? Kenapa kalian tak menghalangi ku? Apa perusahaan itu lebih penting daripada aku dan Kyuhyun?"

Siwon mulai terbawa emosi. Ia mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memang sudah berputar di kepala nya.

"Siwonnie, kami—"

"Apa? Jika kalian menyayangi aku dan Kyunnie, kenapa kalian selalu meninggalkan kami sendiri? Kenapa kalian tak pernah menemani kami? Bahkan kalian tak pernah menanyakan kabar kami secara langsung! Apa benar aku dan Kyunnie anak kalian hah?! Itu meragukan ku" ucap Siwon panjang lebar dengan nada tinggi tak mempedulikan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Choi Siwon, jaga bicara mu!" balas tuan Choi dengan nada marah. Disampingnya, umma Choi sudah terisak tangis mendengar semua ucapan Siwon.

TES

Tuan Choi kembali ingin berucap tapi niat nya terhenti saat melihat air mata sudah meluncur indah dari sudut mata anak sulungnya. Ya, Siwon tak bisa membendung air mata nya lagi, ia hanya terdiam membiarkan air itu untuk keluar. Ia tak melepaskan tatapan nya dari sang Appa.

"Aku—aku merindukan kalian" ucap Siwon dengan nada lirih yang lebih mirip dengan gumaman kecil.

Umma Choi semakin terisak tangis melihat itu semua. Ia merasa bersalah. Begitu pula dengan Appa Choi yang hanya membatu mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kemana _Appa_ yang dulu menemani ku saat aku ingin bermain? Kemana _Umma_ yang selalu tersenyum dan memeluk ku setiap saat? _Appa, umma_. Aku dan Kyunnie membutuhkan kalian. Kami hanya ingin kalian tidak terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan dan tinggallah bersama kami di rumah. Hanya itu, apa kami berlebihan?" tanya Siwon di sertai isakan kecil.

"Bisakah kalian tidak terlalu sibuk untuk kami? Sejak kecil Kyu sering menangis di kamar karena tak ada umma yang menemani nya. Ia selalu bertanya padaku kapan kita bisa piknik sekeluarga seperti teman-teman nya yang lain. Apa kalian tahu itu?"

"Siwon, kami tahu itu. Tapi kalian harus mengerti, kami bekerja keras untuk masa depan kalian!" ucap tuan Choi dengan nada pelan dan berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi kami tak menginginkan nya. Masa depan itu masih panjang Appa, kami tak memerlukan semua kesibukan itu sekarang. Kami hanya ingin kalian menemani dan berlaku lah selayaknya orang tua lain nya" ucap Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Appa_ hanya tidak ingin kalian mengalami kesulitan seperti _Appa_ dulu, _Appa_ berusaha keras untuk menyenangkan kalian, won" ucap Appa Choi.

"Kami justru merasa sulit dan sedih saat ini Appa. Kami hanya anak kecil yang tak mengerti urusan masa depan. Kami ingin kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama kami. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi—"

Isakan Siwon semakin keras. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Ia hanya menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan tatapan nanar. Ia mengepalkan tanganya sebagai penguat diri.

"Wonnie…"

Umma Kim pun bangkit dari sofa nya saat Siwon terdiam tak mengeluarkan suara nya lagi. Ia menghampiri Siwon dan langsung memeluk anak sulung nya dengan sangat erat.

"_Mianhae, mianhae chagi-ya_" gumam umma Choi terus menerus sambil merengkuh Siwon dalam pelukan nya.

Pelukan hangat, pelukan yang sangat di rindukan oleh Siwon. Tak menunggu lama, Siwon pun mengeluarkan semua kesesakan dalam hati nya, ia menangis dengan sangat keras tak mempedulikan apa pun. Ia mempererat pelukan nya pada sang umma.

Tuan Choi hanya menatap nanar dan terduduk lemas di sofa nya. Kepala nya terasa berdenyut kencang dan dada terasa begitu sesak. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Selama beberapa saat, suasana apartemen itu hening. Hanya ada isakan kecil yang terdengar. Ketiga orang yang menempati ruangan itu masih setia dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing.

"_Uljima ne, uljima_. _Umma_ di sini _chagi_" ucap sang umma lembut sambil mengelus punggung Siwon berulang kali. Siwon sudah tak menangis sekencang sebelumnya namun isakan masih keluar dari bibir nya. Ia hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

Setelah Siwon lebih tenang, umma Choi melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Siwon. Ia tersenyum miris melihat anak sulung nya itu masih sesenggukan dan mata yang sembab.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya sang _umma_ khawatir. Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Siwon sedikit melirik kearah Appa nya yang hanya terdiam namun ia bisa melihat raut sendu di wajah tegas Appa nya.

Situasi canggung mulai terasa di ruangan tersebut. Siwon memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan menundukan kepala nya. Tenaga nya seakan menghilang setelah menangis dan sekarang ia merasa mengantuk. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi ikut terdiam sambil memperhatikan tingkah anak laki-laki nya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba nyonya Choi teringat akan sesuatu, ia menelan ludah nya dengan sulit. Ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan anaknya selama ini namun masih ada satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan besar sejak dari perusahaan.

"Siwonnie.." panggil nyonya Choi. Siwon sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah umma nya.

"Kyu—Kyuhyun, apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang Kyuhyun? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya umma Choi sangat khawatir.

Tanpa sadar Siwon langsung memukul dahi nya sendiri dan meringis. Ia baru teringat akan itu. Sungguh bodohnya kau Choi Siwon!

Siwon menganggukan kepala nya namun hal itu justru membuat kedua orang tuanya mengernyit bingung. Siwon menatap kedua orang tuanya lekat-lekat.

"Jadi kalian tidak sama sekali tidak mengetahui nya?" tanya Siwon tidak habis pikir. Bukan kah Han ahjussi bilang sudah menitipkan pesan untuk kedua orang tua nya tapi kenapa mereka seperti tak mengetahui apa pun.

"Tentang apa?" tanya tuan Choi yang akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kyunnie—dia menghilang" ucap Siwon cukup pelan sambil menunduk dalam.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi kedua orang tua nya untuk mencerna setiap kata yang terucap bibir Siwon. Raut wajah mereka mulai berubah kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Siwon-ah?" tanya Tuan Choi yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa—Kyu.. hiks" Umma Choi kembali menumpahkan bulir air mata nya dan membasahi pipi nya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Han _ahjussi_ katakan, ia menghilang saat sore di hari yang sama saat aku meninggalkan rumah. Mereka sudah mencari Kyunnie kemana-mana namun masih belum mendapatkan jejak pasti. Han ahjussi juga sudah menghubungi kalian berulang kali tapi—"

Siwon menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bisa di hubungi. Kalian terlalu sibuk dan Han ahjussi juga sudah menyampaikan salam pada sekretaris kalian tapi entah mengapa kalian belum mengetahui hal seperti ini"

Siwon menyudahi kalimat nya. Ia melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat shock dan berbagai perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk.

"Tidak mungkin. Kyunnie masih terlalu kecil, bagaimana jika dia terluka? Kita harus pulang sekarang yeobo" ucap nyonya Choi yang sudah panik. Tuan Choi yang masih shock hanya terdiam di sofa nya.

"Sekretaris Jung.. dia tak mengatakan apa pun tentang ini. Kami memang terlalu sibuk bahkan sejak kemarin kami hanya tertidur beberapa jam" gumam tuan Choi entah pada dirinya sendiri atau ingin memberitahu Siwon.

"Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk kemari agar setidaknya aku bisa memaksa kalian untuk kembali ke Korea apa pun yang terjadi" ucap Siwon lagi. Ia sedikit terkejut saat tangan nya di genggam oleh sang umma.

"_Umma_…"

"Jika kami mengetahui nya, kami pasti langsung kembali wonnie. _Mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_" ucap nyonya Choi tulus. Siwon sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi kita akan kembali ke Korea sekarang?" tanya Siwon penuh harap. Ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan dongsaengnya itu. Umma Choi langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Dan kedua nya langsung menatap Tuan Choi yang masih terdiam tak bersuara.

"_Yeobo_…" panggil nyonya Choi.

"Siwonnie, kau istirahat lah dulu. Kita akan kembali esok hari" ucap tuan Choi sambil menatap Siwon.

Siwon hendak ingin meluncurkan protesan nya namun melihat tatapan memohon dari Appa nya membuat nya terdiam dan menganggukan kepala nya.

_**Flashback OFF**_

.

"Aku gagal menjadi Appa yang baik untuk mereka"

Suara berat itu memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut dan juga membuyarkan lamunan nyonya Choi. Ia menatap suami nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku—Appa yang jahat dan tidak berguna" ucap tuan Choi lagi.

"Yeobo…" gumam Nyonya Choi yang mulai menggenggam tangan suami nya memberikan ketenangan. Walaupun wajah tuan Choi terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi, ia tahu bahwa suami nya itu sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Alasan aku fokus pada perusahaan ini, semua nya karena aku tak ingin mereka merasakan bahkan melakukan kesalahan yang pernah ku buat dahulu. Ini juga menjadi janji terakhir ku pada Appa untuk menjaga Choi group. Tapi aku gagal. Aku justru membuat mereka menderita" ucap tuan Choi frustasi. Ia memegangi kepala nya yang terasa berdenyut. Kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu dan janji nya pada Appa nya terlintas begitu saja.

"Tenanglah yeobo. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Kita berdua salah. Tapi kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki nya. Lupakan semua kenangan pahit mu itu, arraso?" ucap Nyonya Choi seraya merengkuh tubuh suami nya dalam pelukan untuk menenangkan.

"Ne, sekarang aku akan kembali ke perusahaan. Aku akan mengurus semua nya sehingga kita bisa kembali ke Korea esok pagi"

"Aku?"

"Kau temani Siwon di sini. Aku sudah tahu harus melakukan apa" ucap tuan Choi. Nyonya Choi pun mengangguk mengerti.

Setelahnya ia segera pergi meninggalkan Apartemen tersebut. Nyonya Choi menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali menatap langit yang masih terlihat suram.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kyunnie _chagi_"

.

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Sebuah kedai jjajangmyeon terlihat cukup ramai sore ini. Meja-meja sudah di penuhi oleh para pengunjung yang tengah menikmati jjajangmyeon dengan tenang. Pelayan pun terlihat sibuk mencatat pesanan dan melayani setiap yang di butuhkan oleh pengunjung.

"Ahjussi, jangmyeon satu lagi untuk meja 3" ucap seorang namja yang baru kembali ke dapur sembari menempelkan note di papan list pesanan.

"Teuki, tolong kau catat pesanan meja 5 ya, aku harus ke kamar mandi" ucap seorang namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari nya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Leeteuk, namja itu langsung pergi.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, rasa lelah sudah menyelimuti tubuh nya saat ini. Sejak kemarin ia memang merasa kurang sehat namun ini adalah kewajiban nya dan tak mungkin di tinggalkan.

Inilah tempat kerja dari seorang Leeteuk. Sebuah kedai jjajangmyeon yang cukup besar dan terkenal di sekitar kawasan Sinchon. Ia adalah pekerja paling muda di tempat ini. Sebenarnya ia belum di izinkan untuk bekerja namun karena ia memohon akhirnya Shin ahjussi—pemilik kedai—itu mengizinkan nya. Leeteuk hanya akan mencatat pesanan dari setiap pelanggan dan mengantarkan pesanan tersebut. Pekerjaan yang cukup mudah namun sangat melelahkan mengingat ia harus berjalan kesana kemari untuk memenuhi permintaan pengunjung.

"Selamat datang. Apa yang ingin anda pesan, tuan?" sapa Leeteuk sopan pada kedua namja paruh baya yang seperti nya baru pulang kerja tersebut.

Leeteuk menatap kedua namja itu bergantian. Tangan nya sudah siap mencatat pesanan di note kecil miliknya. Seorang namja tengah melihat menu-menu jjajangmyeon dalam daftar menu dan seorang lagi sepertinya tengah asyik membaca Koran.

"Aku ikut pesananmu saja" ucap namja yang tengah membaca koran itu. Mendengar hal tersebut, Leeteuk pun menatap namja yang sedang berpikir untuk memesan apa. Karena cukup lama menentukan pesanan, Leeteuk mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari koran yang di baca namja di hadapan nya. Ia memincingkan mata nya berusaha melihat dan membaca apa yang tertulis dalam Koran tersebut.

"Hei.."

Leeteuk sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menarik kemeja nya. Ia pun menatap namja yang memegang buku menu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin memesan" ucap namja itu lagi saat melihat kebingungan di wajah Leeteuk.

"Eh—Ah! _Jeosonghamnida_. Apa yang ingin anda pesan, tuan?" Leeteuk membungkukan badan nya sekali untuk meminta maaf dan akhirnya ia mulai menuliskan semua yang di pesan oleh namja tersebut.

Setelah semua nya tercatat, Leeteuk mengulangi untuk memastikan. Ia pun memberi salam untuk pergi namun ia melirik ke namja yang sudah menyelesaikan membaca Koran dan meletakan Koran itu di meja begitu saja.

"Ah, maaf tuan. Apa saya boleh meminjam koran anda sebentar? Ada yang ingin saya pastikan" ucap Leeteuk dengan sopan.

"Ah, ini? Silahkan. Ambil saja, saya tak memerlukan nya lagi" ucap namja itu.

"Benarkah? _Kamsahamnida_"

Leeteuk membungkukan badan nya beberapa kali dan langsung melesat ke dapur dengan pesanan dan koran yang ada di tangan nya.

"_Ahjussi_, pesanan meja lima aku tempel di sini!" ucap Leeteuk dan segera ia langsung ke belakang —ruang ganti karyawan—

Leeteuk mendudukan diri nya di kursi panjang. Tangan nya dengan lincah langsung membuka Koran lembar demi lembar mencari informasi yang ia lihat tadi.

Tangan nya sudah berhenti membolak balik lembaran koran. Sekarang tatapan nya fokus pada satu halaman yang menampilkan sebuah berita. Mata nya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya dengan berita yang ia baca saat ini.

Cklek

"Teuki, ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencari mu"

Leeteuk mendongakan kepala nya dan mengalihkan tatapan ke ambang pintu. Seorang namja paruh baya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ah, mianhae ahjussi" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum terpaksa membuat Shin Ahjussi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya nya pada Leeteuk.

"Ah, aniya. Aku hanya—" Leeteuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menundukan kepala nya.

"Sudahlah. Kau pulang saja, kau memang terlihat lelah Teuki. Ahjussi tidak mau kau sakit" ucap Shin Ahjussi.

"Benarkah? Aku memang harus pulang sekarang juga, ahjussi" jujur Leeteuk. Shin Ahjussi tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Gomawo ahjussi, gomawo. Aku janji akan menukar hari ini dengan hari lainnya" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haha, jangan sungkan Teuki, kau sudah seperti anak ku sendiri" ucap Shin Ahjussi sambil menepuk pundak Leeteuk.

Setelah itu, Shin Ahjussi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang langsung mengganti seragam kerja dengan seragam sekolah nya kembali. Tanpa buang waktu, ia langsung pergi tanpa lupa membawa koran yang tadi di bacanya. Ia langsung berlari menembus keramaian jalan Sinchon.

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap dengan beberapa bintang terlihat berkilap menghiasi gelap nya malam ini. Sang rembulan pun ikut serta menerangi semua yang ada di permukaan. Angin malam yang sejuk berhembus menerpa apa pun yang di lewati nya.

Suara tawa riang terdengar dari 2 anak laki-laki yang berjalan berdampingan. Mereka saling berbincang dan terkadang tertawa, memecah keheningan yang terjadi sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mereka pun masuk ke dalam perkarangan kecil yang menjadi perkarangan rumah nya. Mereka terdiam di depan rumah seraya memperhatikan keadaan rumah. Lampu rumah sudah menyala.

"Kenapa lampu nya sudah menyala hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang terlihat masa bodo dan lebih tertarik pada PSP baru berwarna putih di tangan nya.

"Mungkin Teuki hyung sudah pulang" jawab Donghae reflek. Namun ia terdiam mencerna ucapan nya sendiri. Ia mulai memandang Kyuhyun yang juga menatap nya.

"Apa kita telat pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyengir canggung.

"Gawat!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan begitu keras oleh kedua anak laki-laki itu. Mereka terdiam di tempat saat melihat hyung tertua mereka sudah duduk di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Kyu, ini belum jam 7 kan?" bisik Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang berada di samping nya.

"Ani hyung, ini masih jam setengah 7" jawab Kyuhyun dengan bisikan juga.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Leeteuk yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"H-hyung" sapa Donghae sambil setengah menyengir.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepala belakang nya.

Leeteuk mengulas senyuman tipis di wajah manis nya, Ia menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Aku pulang lebih cepat. Kalian terlihat sangat senang malam ini" ucap Leeteuk lembut membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun bernafas lega.

"Aku kira kami terlambat. Ah—"

Donghae langsung berlari dan mendudukan diri nya di samping Leeteuk. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku celana nya.

"Hyung lihat! Kyunnie memberikan ku PSP ini!" ucap Donghae penuh semangat.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Donghae dan PSP putih yang di pegang dongsaeng nya itu secara bergantian. Setelah puas memperhatikan Donghae, Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah nya sulit.

Kyuhyun merutuk Donghae di dalam hati. Sudah berulang kali ia mengingatkan Donghae agar tidak memberitahu perihal PSP yang di beli nya itu pada Leeteuk dan dengan begitu polos hyung nya itu justru bercerita dengan girang.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan PSP itu, Kyu?"

Nah! Itu dia pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia dengar dari mulut Leeteuk. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum walau ada rasa kepanikan dalam hati nya.

"Eum, itu—"

"Dari game center hyung! Kyunnie jago sekali bermain game. Aku saja sampai kaget di buatnya dan Kyunnie bilang PSP ini di berikan game center karena kemenangan Kyuhyun menjadi rekor baru di sana" cerita Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

Donghae langsung mengangguk penuh semangat. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menyengir canggung. Membohongi seorang Lee Donghae itu sangat mudah tapi Leeteuk …

Leeteuk pun memutuskan tak bertanya lebih banyak mengenai PSP itu dan membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia tak ingin Leeteuk bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Aku mandi dulu ne hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun langsung melangkah kan kaki nya. Donghae yang terlihat masih asyik dengan PSP baru nya dan Leeteuk yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan agar Leeteuk tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Aku—aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu" ucap Leeteuk yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas, doa nya tak di jawab. Ia menatap wajah hyung nya itu yang terlihat serius. Apa lagi yang ingin di tanyakan?

"Tanya apa? Ah! Nanti saja ya hyung? Aku benar-benar ingin mandi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak.

Dan kembali tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun langsung membalikan badan nya dan bersiap mengambil langkah seribu.

"Choi Kyuhyun!"

DEG

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku saat mendengar suara Leeteuk yang memanggil nama nya lengkap dengan marga yang belum pernah ia sebutkan sebelumnya. Tangan nya yang sudah di knop pintu hanya menggenggam knop itu dengan erat. Mendengar hal itu, Donghae pun menghentikan aktivitas nya dan melirik ke arah Leeteuk sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Dengan perlahan dan begitu enggan, Kyuhyun membalikan badan nya. Ia hendak memastikan bahwa hyung nya itu memang memanggil nya dengan marga 'Choi' atau hanya perasaan nya saja. Namun ia semakin yakin saat melihat Leeteuk yang sudah menatap nya dengan tatapan datar.

PUK

Leeteuk meletakan sebuah koran di atas meja dalam keadaan terbuka. Donghae pun langsung mencondongkan badan nya pada koran tersebut dan membaca sebuah artikel di koran tersebut. Sontak mata Donghae membulat tidak percaya.

"Eh? Ini—"

Donghae langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan hal tersebut semakin membuat Kyuhyun takut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Tolong jelaskan pada kami, berita apa ini Choi Kyuhyun!"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Hehehe /nyengir kuda/

Mianhae updet nya lama. Tiba-tiba saya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan ff ini hahaha ._.v

Mianhae jika agak aneh di chap ini. Dan Mianhae jika yang nolongin itu si tiang listrik Changminnie /plak/ haha Karena memang dialah yang lebih cocok dengan karakter itu nanti nya (?)

Setelah membaca review kalian. Saya memutuskan untuk membiarkan umur mereka seperti ini saja karena memang akan bingung jika di rubah. Mianhae ya /bow/ Bayangkan saja sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian kkk /slap

Thanks for all readers yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini ^ ^

**Special Thanks for :**

Choichahyun, KyuChul, Jmhyewon, kyuqie, choYeonRin , Aisah92, haekyu , Kadera, fishymylove, demikyu , ratnasparkyu, Blackyuline, dew'yellow , Kirei-ka , park jihyun125 , Arum Junnie, FiiAngelself , cacaclouds, Bella, gyu1315, Forte orange , arumfishy , bang3424, Gyurievil, TM , Diana Andiani, Princess Kyunie, Anonymouss, kyuzi, ay, AngeLeeteuk , haekyu, bryanelfishy, Sparkyu.

**MIND RIVIEW AGAIN? ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 6

**FAMILY ?**

.

.

**Main Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

**Another Cast** : Find in this story

.

.

**Summarry :**

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagian dalam keluarga mu sendiri. Meninggalkan semua nya dan mencari kehangatan keluarga lain nya yang mampu mengerti dan menerima mu apa ada nya. Keluarga yang akan memperhatikan dan bersama mu setiap saat.

.

.

* * *

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

**PART 6**

Malam yang indah dengan bintang bertaburan di langit dan rembulan yang tak jengah menyinari. Tak ada sedikit pun awan hitam yang menutupi ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna itu. Namun seperti nya, suasana dalam sebuah rumah tidak seindah suasana di luar rumah. Suasana tegang menyelimuti 3 orang yang tengah duduk saling tatap.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah tertunduk. Tangan nya tak berhenti meremas celana bahan yang ia kenakan. Bibir bawahnya sengaja ia gigit untuk mengurangi rasa takut dalam diri dan air sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata nya walaupun tak ada setetes air mata pun yang mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_ nya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae pun duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun antara rasa penasaran dan bersalah.

Setelah Leeteuk menunjukan surat kabar di depan dongsaeng nya itu, bukan nya menjelaskan Kyuhyun justru terdiam seribu bahasa. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk memutuskan agar kedua dongsaeng nya membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu dan makan malam. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, makan malam dalam hening dan ketegangan itu berlangsung. Dan di sinilah mereka, masih terduduk di ruang makan untuk mengklarifikasi berita yang tercetak dalam surat kabar tersebut.

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk untuk kesekian kali nya tapi tetap tak mendapat jawaban.

"Tolong jangan diam seperti ini. _Hyung_ hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran nya" lanjut Leeteuk tanpa menunggu jawaban yang tak ia dengar sejak tadi.

"Apa berita itu benar?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada dalam dan tegas namun tersirat kelembutan di dalam nya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya berulang kali untuk menghilangkan air mata yang sudah menumpuk itu. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah surat kabar yang ada di depan nya saat ini.

**Putra bungsu keluarga pengusaha Choi menghilang! **

Ya, itu adalah sebuah artikel tentang menghilang nya diri nya dari rumah. Entah bagaimana cara nya berita tersebut bisa bocor ke media. Ia tahu bukan keluarga nya yang memasang berita tersebut. Ia yakin keluarga nya pasti akan menutup serapat mungkin berita tentang masalah keluarga nya karena hal tersebut bisa mempengaruhi perusahaan. Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa ada artikel seperti itu di depan nya. Ada foto diri nya yang di cetak cukup besar dan identitas nya pun tercetak jelas dalam artikel tersebut.

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk lagi.

Dengan sangat enggan dan berat, Kyuhyun pun menganggukan kepala nya sekali. Namun hal tersebut sudah bisa membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang tidak tahu siapa keluarga Choi. Perusahaan keluarga Choi itu terkenal. Banyak barang-barang elektronik, pakaian mahal dan mobil mewah yang di naungi oleh _Choi's Group_.

"Benarkah Kyu?"

Donghae yang sedaritadi diam, mulai membuka suara nya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya namun jika Kyuhyun mengangguk?

Tanpa membuka mulut, Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk untuk kedua kali nya. Donghae pun menghela nafasnya lalu langsung menatap Leeteuk untuk melihat ekspresi _hyung_ nya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau di kabarkan menghilang seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku tidak menghilang!"

Akhirnya untuk pertama kali nya Kyuhyun membuka suara untuk membantah ucapan Leeteuk. Di dalam artikel itu memang di sebutkan bahwa ia menghilang begitu saja. Banyak dugaan bahwa diri nya di culik oleh seseorang. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa ada dugaan seperti itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak menghilang. Aku hanya—"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali. Apa bisa ia katakan jika ia kabur?

"Kau kabur dari rumah?"

NAH!

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap wajah lembut Leeteuk saat tebakan _namja_ itu sangat benar. Bagaimana Leeteuk bisa tahu?

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah? Jika kau di culik ataupun tersesat, tidak mungkin kau bisa terlihat tenang selama berada di rumah ini seakan tidak terjadi apa pun" duga Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak kabur. Aku—Aku hanya mencari _hyung_ ku. Aku ingin ikut dengan nya saja daripada tinggal di rumah itu sendirian"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kyuhyun membuka suara nya kembali. Ia mulai bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"_Hyung_ mu?" gumam Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk. Ia tahu tidak baik jika kita sudah masuk ke dalam masalah seseorang terlalu jauh namun Kyuhyun sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng nya sendiri, ia harus tahu apa yang di rasakan anak itu.

"Wonnie _hyung_… dia meninggalkan rumah. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tidak peduli dengan kami—hiks jadi aku mau mencari Siwon _hyung_ saja" cerita Kyuhyun yang mulai di iringi oleh isakan.

"Kyunnie"

Mata Donghae terasa panas melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menemani nya beberapa hari itu mulai terisak tangis. Sama seperti Donghae, Leeteuk pun merasakan hal yang sama namun ia adalah yang tertua di sini. Ia harus bersikap kuat.

"_Appa_ dan _Umma_ tidak menyayangi kami—hiks"

"Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anak nya, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Leeteuk memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tak mau bertemu mereka, aku mau bertemu Siwon _hyung_ saja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin _hyung_ mu sudah pulang saat ini" balas Leeteuk membuat isakan Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menatap Leeteuk untuk memastikan.

"Dengan berita seperti ini tersebar, aku rasa _hyung_ mu sudah kembali ke rumah dan sekarang sedang mengkhawtirkan mu" ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Benarkah _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya lalu tersenyum lembut.

Keadaan kembali hening… Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara nya kembali. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran nya masing-masing.

"Siapkan barang mu, besok aku akan izin sekolah dan mengantarkan mu pulang Kyu" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada pelan. Entah mengapa dada nya terasa sesak saat mengatakan hal ini.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang langsung menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"_Shireo_! Aku tak mau pulang!" bantah Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Mwo_?!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, _hyung_" ulang Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada lirih.

"_Waeyo_? Keluarga mu pasti sangat khawatir" ucap Leeteuk. Kyuhyun kembali menundukan kepala nya.

"_Jebal_ Teuki _hyung_, biarkan aku tinggal di sini. Aku tak ingin pulang" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak kasihan pada keluarga mu? Mereka pasti mencari mu kemana-mana" ujar Leeteuk berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku tahu tapi aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kau bilang ingin mencari hyung mu bukan? Dia pasti sudah pulang dan kau bisa menemukan diri nya di rumah. Percayalah padaku"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin tinggal di sini! Aku tak mau pulang!"

Kyuhyun berteriak dengan nada tinggi dan keras. Setetes air mata sudah keluar dari pucuk mata kanan nya. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa anak di hadapan nya itu tetap tak mau pulang. Donghae sudah terisak tangis mendengar perdebatan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menatap hyung dan dongsaeng nya bergantian tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara ikut dalam perdebatan tersebut.

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Bukan nya ia ingin mengusir tapi Kyuhyun punya keluarga yang masih lengkap dan pasti tengah mengkhawatirkan dimana keberadaan anak itu. Kyuhyun harus pulang! Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran nya saat ini.

"Besok aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang ke rumah mu"

"_HYUNG_!"

Leeteuk bangkit dari kursi nya dan hendak beranjak pergi namun baru satu langkah ia terhenti saat mendengar pekikan protes dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memanggil nya secara bersamaan.

"_Waeyo_? Kau harus kembali ke keluarga mu, _arrachi_?" ucap Leeteuk dengan pelan namun tegas membuat nafas Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat.

"Aku lelah, aku tidur duluan" Leeteuk mulai melangkah lagi tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sudah menangis sambil menatap punggung namja itu.

"Bukankah aku juga keluarga ini, _hyung_? Kau yang mengatakan kalau aku juga bagian dari kalian bukan?"

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari kursi nya dan menghampiri Leeteuk yang kembali terhenti di depan pintu kamar nya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Leeteuk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku tak mau berpisah dengan kalian. Aku—aku lebih nyaman tinggal bersama Teuki _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_. Aku tak mau pulang—hiks" jujur Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau harus pulang. Kau punya keluarga mu sendiri, Kyu" balas Leeteuk tanpa membalikan badan nya.

"Aku mau tinggal bersama kalian saja. Aku tidak mau kembali ke keluarga yang dingin seperti itu. Aku nyaman bersama kalian!"

Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah keras. Hati nya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini. Walau hanya beberapa hari, ia sudah menyatu dengan rumah dan semua yang ada di dalam nya.

"_Jebal hyung_, biarkan aku ting—"

"Kau harus pulang! Tak ada bantahan lagi"

"Teuki _hyung_! Kau tak tahu apa yang ku rasakan di keluarga ku. Mereka tidak pernah menganggap ku ada. Aku hanya seperti robot di rumah itu. Aku senang tinggal di sini. Aku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa di rumah ini, lebih baik aku tinggal bersama kalian daripada—"

"JANGAN EGOIS KYUHYUN!"

_DEG_

Kyuhyun membeku mendengar bentakan dari Leeteuk. Ini pertama kali nya, Leeteuk berteriak membentak seperti itu. Leeteuk selalu berbicara pelan walaupun tegas tapi sekarang _hyung_ di hadapan nya itu berteriak begitu keras.

"Jangan hanya memikirkan diri mu sendiri. Keluarga mu pasti sedang mencari keberadaan mu! Seharus nya kau bisa bersyukur masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. _Appa_, _eomma_ bahkan _hyung_. Kau juga memiliki harta yang akan memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan mu. Kau ini sangat beruntung, Kyu. Masih banyak anak yang ingin mempunyai _appa_ dan _eomma_. Dan sekarang saat kau memiliki segala nya, kau justru mengeluh dan ingin meninggalkan semua nya? Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun-ah!" ucap Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Sakit…

Hati Kyuhyun berdenyut begitu sakit mendengar ucapan itu. Air mata nya semakin deras membasahi pipi nya. Tangan nya mulai memegang dada nya bahkan mencengkram kaos tipis yang ia kenakan. Semua yang di katakan Leeteuk benar. Dia egois! Tapi…

BUK

"_Jebal_ Teuki _hyung_—hiks. Biarkan aku tinggal di sini"

"Kyu…"

Donghae yang juga terisak tangis semakin tercengang saat Kyuhyun berlutut di lantai tepat di belakang Leeteuk. Ia bingung harus berbuat bagaimana dan harus berpihak pada siapa. Ia membenarkan ucapan hyung nya itu tapi ia juga tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Jebal hyung_—_jebal_" gumam Kyuhyun berulang kali.

Leeteuk tak bergeming. Ia tak berniat untuk membalikan tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin memperlihat kan wajah nya yang juga sudah di banjiri air mata. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Leeteuk kembali melangkah maju seakan menulikan telinga nya dengan isakan Kyuhyun yang terus memohon.

"_Hyung_—hiks Teuki—_hyung_"

BRAK

Kyuhyun menangis dengan sangat keras tepat saat pintu itu tertutup seakan di banting dan menimbulkan suara debuman. Sosok hyung yang di kagumi nya selama beberapa hari itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Tap…

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala nya saat ia merasakan seseorang berdiri di samping nya. Donghae berdiri di samping Kyuhyun masih dengan tangisan nya.

"Hae—_hyung_ hiks—_jebal_ tolong Kyu—Hae _hyungie_"

Donghae mengepalkan tangan nya begitu kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suara isakan Kyuhyun yang begitu memelas mampu menggores hati nya. Donghae menggelengkan kepala nya entah dengan maksud apa.

"Hae—_hyung_"

Donghae menghela nafas lalu ia mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan mulai menyusul Leeteuk ke dalam kamar. Satu lagi sosok hyung yang sangat Kyuhyun sayangi menghilang dari balik pintu tersebut.

Sendirian lagi…

Hancur sudah semua pertahanan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia menangis sesengukan masih berlutut menghadap pintu kamar tersebut. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak yang sudah memenuhi hati nya. Ia tak mempedulikan baju nya yang sudah basah bahkan lantai di depan Kyuhyun sudah di basahi oleh air mata Kyuhyun.

"Teuki—_hyung_—Hae _hyung_—hiks"

.

.

Donghae terdiam sambil bersender di pintu kamar nya dan Leeteuk beberapa hari ini. Ia menstabilkan detak jantung nya yang berpacu berkali-kali lipat. Ia langsung menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar.

Donghae memperhatikan Leeteuk yang sudah berbaring di kasur dengan posisi tertelungkup. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah hyung nya itu karena Leeteuk memendamkan wajahnya di bantal putih nya. Dengan perlahan, Donghae melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati ranjang dan berdiri di samping kasur tersebut.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae dengan sangat lirih namun ia yakin Hyung nya itu belum tidur dan mampu mendengar suara nya.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Donghae lagi. Beberapa saat tak jawaban namun akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, hyung? Kau tak pernah emosi seperti tadi" ucap Donghae hati-hati. Kali ini Ia hanya mendapat sebuah gelengan.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan mu tapi aku juga setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun karena saat kecil aku pun pernah mengalami nya. Dia hanya ingin tinggal bersama kita, hyung" ucap Donghae.

"Tapi dia memiliki keluarga, Hae. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di sini" ucap Leeteuk sedikit tidak jelas karena suara terpantul oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Donghae menghela nafas. Ia tahu hal itu, tapi…

"Kau tahu bukan? Sejak kecil aku tak pernah merasakan sentuhan orang tua. Mereka meninggal setelah beberapa bulan aku lahir. Di saat aku mulai bahagia dan memiliki keluarga. Orang tua ku kembali meninggalkan ku—_Appa_ dan _Umma_ mu. Dia masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap, dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan keberadaan mereka, Hae" cerita Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Air mata Donghae kembali mengalir mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Memori kebersamaan nya dengan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ serta saat kehadiran Leeteuk berputar kembali dalam pikiran nya.

"Dia—berbeda dari kita Hae. Kyu harus kembali ke rumah nya sendiri. Dia harus kembali ke sekolah dan kembali ke kehidupan yang selayaknya ia terima" lanjut Leeteuk lagi.

Hilang sudah semua kata-kata yang ingin Donghae utarakan untuk membela Kyuhyun dan membantah ucapan Leeteuk.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah" ucap Leeteuk final. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang pada Donghae tidur.

"Kyu—dia masih di luar kamar _hyung_" ucap Donghae pelan.

"Tidurlah Hae" Leeteuk tak merespon ucapan Donghae.

Donghae tak bergeming dari tempat nya. Ia bimbang. Ia kembali bingung harus melakukan apa.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae lagi setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu saat kita bersama Kyunnie?" tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk terdiam. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Perasaan nya campur aduk saat ini.

"Entah mengapa, sejak awal aku melihat nya di depan toko saat hujan itu aku sudah merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh—perasaan yang sama saat aku bertemu dengan mu. Saat melihat nya sadar, aku benar-benar senang dan bahagia seperti mendapatkan sebuah hadiah. Dan saat berbincang, bercanda, bermain dan tertawa bersama Kyu, aku sangat nyaman dan dekat dengan nya. Kau tahu bukan aku cukup sulit dekat dengan orang lain? Aku seperti sudah mengenal Kyu sangat lama. Ada sesuatu yang seakan menyatukan hati dan pikiran ku dengan Kyu. Saat melihat luka-luka nya, aku bisa merasakan sesakit apa luka kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku, _hyung_?" ucap Donghae panjang lebar mengeluarkan semua ganjalan yang ada di hati nya.

Donghae terdiam sesaat membiarkan Leeteuk mencerna setiap kalimat dari cerita panjang nya itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya berulang kali dan membuat air mata nya kembali mengalir. Donghae mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menjauhi kasur. Ia terdiam di depan pintu, tangan nya sudah siap memutar knop pintu dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Aku tahu ia harus kembali ke keluarga dan kehidupan nya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi jujur aku sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyunnie. Aku ingin dia menjadi _dongsaeng_ ku selama nya. Aku tidak peduli jika aku egois. Aku sangat menyayangi Kyu"

Blam

Donghae keluar dari kamar sesaat setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia membiarkan Leeteuk yang masih berada di kasurnya.

.

Donghae menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang masih menangis sesenggukan, masih dengan posisi berlutut tidak jauh dari pintu kamar. Dengan perlahan Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia mulai turun dan ikut berlutut di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks—Teuki _hyung_, Hae—_hyung_—hiks" gumaman itu masih terus keluar dari bibir kecil Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman dongsaeng nya itu.

_GREP_

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya yang sempat terpejam saat ia merasakan seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Donghae kembali di hadapan nya bahkan memeluknya dengan begitu erat saat ini.

"_Uljima_.. _Hyung_ di sini Kyu, _uljimanayo_" ucap Donghae sembari mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan.

Hangat…

Bukan nya mereda, tangis Kyuhyun kembali pecah. Ia langsung membalas pelukan Donghae dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi bahkan ia mencengkram kaos Donghae dengan tangan nya. Ia tak mau kehilangan sosok hyung nya lagi. Ia tak mau sendirian lagi.

"Hae—_hyung_—hiks"

"_Ne_, _hyung_ di sini—hiks—_Uljima_ _ne_? Jangan membuat hyung ikut menangis lagi—hiks"

"_Hyung_—_hyung_.. Hae _hyung_—_hyung_—hiks"

Kyuhyun terus bergumam memanggil Donghae masih dengan isakan tangis membuat Donghae kembali menangis mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan dongsaeng nya menangis dan bergumam di balik pelukan nya itu. Ia bukan lah hyung yang kuat dan berani namun Donghae bertekad untuk menjadi hyung yang akan selalu ada bagaimana pun keadaan dongsaeng nya.

.

.

**. † TeukHaeKyu †**

_Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata nya menatap 2 orang teman nya yang akan pergi meninggalkan nya lagi. 2 orang teman nya itu melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan lalu mulai melangkah pergi dengan keluarga baru nya. Wajah kedua teman nya begitu bersinar bahagia, mereka tertawa sambil menggandeng tangan appa dan umma baru nya. Namja kecil itu terus memperhatikan dengan tatapan sedih bahkan iri. Kapan ia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu?_

"_Leeteuk-ah" _

_Namja kecil itu menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian biarawati tengah tersenyum pada nya. Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangan nya pada namja yang di beri nama Leeteuk itu. _

"_Ayo masuk, udara semakin dingin" ucap nya. _

_Tanpa melawan Leeteuk meraih tangan itu dan mengikuti kemana pun suster itu membawa nya masuk. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan. Segelas susu coklat hangat sudah menanti untuk di minum namun Leeteuk tak kunjung menyentuh gelas itu barang sedikit pun. _

"_Teuki, ada apa?" tanya suster tersebut sambil mengelus helai rambut coklat Leeteuk. _

"_Suster Ma. Kapan Teuki akan punya appa dan umma seperti yang lain nya?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara lirih. _

_Mendengar pertanyaan dari namja berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu, sang yeoja hanya tersenyum tipis. _

"_Sabarlah. Appa dan umma akan segera datang menjemput Teuki, berdoalah pada Tuhan agar mereka segera datang" ucap sang yeoja. Leeteuk hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepala nya. _

"_Bagaimana kalau Teuki tidur dulu, nanti sore akan suster buatkan cookies kesukaan mu" _

"_Benarkah?" _

_Leeteuk tersenyum saat suster Ma menganggukan kepala nya. Ia segera memberi salam lalu melangkah menuju kamar nya sendiri. _

_Ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak besar. Hanya ada bed small size dan lemari kecil di dalam nya. Leeteuk menghela nafas saat melihat figura foto diri nya bersama teman-teman nya. Tahun demi tahun di lewati dan teman-teman nya semakin sedikit. Satu demi persatu anak-anak panti asuhan itu sudah di adopsi dan tinggal bersama orang tua baru nya. Namun entah mengapa, Leeteuk yang sudah tinggal di panti asuhan ini sejak bayi belum ada satu pun yang berniat mengambil nya sebagai anak. _

"_Hiks…"_

_Isakan itu pun keluar saat ia mengingat sosok kedua teman nya bersama orang tua nya masing-masing. Ia langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk menekuk lutut. Ia juga ingin mempunyai orang tua. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang bahagia seperti yang ia lihat di televisi. _

'_Anak jagoan harus kuat! Tidak ada masalah yang selesai hanya dengan tangisan'_

_Ucapan dari suster kepala di panti asuhan ini kembali terngiang di telinga nya. Ia langsung menghapus air mata nya. Ia menghela nafas dan mulai mengulas sebuah senyuman. Ia menelungkupkan tangan nya di depan dada lalu memejamkan mata nya._

"_Tuhan ku yang baik, Teuki tahu kalau Tuhan selalu menemani Teuki. Teuki janji akan bersabar dan menanti appa, eomma dan keluarga yang akan di kirimkan Tuhan. Teuki janji akan menjaga dan menyayangi keluarga Teuki dengan Tuhan, amin" _

_Setelah selesai berdoa, Leeteuk pun merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimutnya hendak tidur siang. _

_Di ruangan lain di panti itu terlihat 3 orang dewasa tengah berbincang dengan asyik. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian biarawati tengah menunjukan beberapa file dan foto kepada sebuah pasangan suami istri yang masih cukup muda. _

"_Yang ini. Bagaimana riwayatnya suster?" tanya sang yeoja. _

"_Apa anda tertarik dengan nya nyonya Lee?" tanya suster itu. Yeoja itu pun mengangguk._

"_Senyuman nya begitu polos dan manis. Aku suka senyuman itu" ucapnya._

"_Namja kecil ini kami beri nama Leeteuk. Ia sudah berada di panti ini saat umurnya 8 bulan. Saat itu ada badai yang melanda Busan. Saat saya ingin mengontrol seluruh panti, ada seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang dengan luka parah di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membawa seorang bayi yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Kami pun langsung menolong mereka namun luka yeoja itu terlalu parah dan akhirnya ia meninggal. Keesokan hari nya beberapa polisi datang ke panti dan akhirnya kami mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua bayi itu mengalami kecelakaan dan kedua nya meninggal" cerita suster kepala._

"_Sejak saat itu bayi tersebut kami beri nama Leeteuk yang berarti special. Kami tak mengetahui nama asli maupun tanggal pasti ia di lahirkan. Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, sejak kecil ia sudah di didik di panti bersama para biarawati kami"_

_Hati Tuan dan Nyonya Lee terenyuh mendengar cerita singkat itu. Mereka terdiam lalu saling tatap sejenak. Tuan Lee menganggukan kepala nya membuat sang istri tersenyum._

"_Kami akan mengadopsi Leeteuk sebagai anak kami"_

_Leeteuk baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka mata nya dan seakan melihat seorang malaikat tersenyum begitu lembut pada nya._

"_Eomma…" gumam Leeteuk pelan._

"_Ne chagiya, kau sudah bangun? Kajja, siapkan barangmu, kita akan pulang ke rumah sekarang" _

_Leeteuk langsung terlonjak dan duduk di kasurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya berulang kali menatap 2 orang dewasa sudah berada di samping nya sambil tersenyum. Ia memiringkan kepala nya bingung. _

"_Teuki-ah…" _

"_Suster Ma!"_

_Suster Ma langsung memeluk Leeteuk seakan sebagai selamat dan salam perpisahan. _

"_Orang tua mu sudah datang. Mereka sudah menjemputmu untuk pulang ke rumah" bisik suster Ma. _

"_Benarkah?" Leeteuk menatap Suster Ma dan kedua orang asing yang ada di kamar nya. _

"_Leeteuk, kajja kita pulang. Dongsaeng mu sudah menunggu kita" ucap seorang namja itu sambil tersenyum. _

_Leeteuk terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajah manis nya._

"_Ne. Appa… Eomma,,," _

_._

"_Ini punya Hae… Ini punya Teuki…"_

"_Yang ini untuk Teuki… yang itu untuk Hae-ya" _

_Dua orang namja kecil tengah duduk di karpet sambil membagi coklat, permen dan cupcake yang banyak. Leeteuk terkikik geli melihat dongsaeng kecilnya yang berbeda 3 tahun darinya itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung dengan ucapan sang kakak. _

"_Ini tuk Yungie caja. Hae mau pelmen caja hehe" _

_Donghae kecil menyengir lebar sambil menyatukan semua yang telah di pisahkan sang kakak lalu mengambil sebuah permen susu lollipop. Leeteuk mencubit gemas pipi chubby Donghae yang tidak protes lalu kedua nya tertawa. _

"_Heyo! Lalu untuk Appa yang mana?" _

_Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang baru saja pulang kerja langsung bergabung. Leeteuk dan Donghae langsung berhambur memeluk kedua nya._

"_Appa.. umma" _

"_Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" _

"_Teuki yung tadi pagi ninggalin Hae lama cekali!" Donghae menggembungkan pipi seakan menunjukan kekesalan nya._

"_Hyung tidak meninggalkan Hae, Hyung kan sekolah" balas Leeteuk tak mau kalah._

"_Tapi Hae kan kecepian. Hae jadi cendilian" jujur Donghae sambil menundukan kepalanya. Melihat raut sedih dongsaeng nya, Leeteuk langsung memeluk Donghae lalu mengecup pipi chubby Donghae._

"_Tenang saja. Walaupun hyung tidak ada di samping Hae tapi hati Hyung selalu menemani dan bersama Hae" ucap Leeteuk._

"_Benar kan Umma?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan ucapan nya sendiri._

_Sang eomma pun tersenyum lalu memangku Donghae dan merangkul Leeteuk. _

"_Ne. Dengarkan ucapan hyung itu Hae. Sejauh apa pun, kalian tetaplah satu" ucap sang eomma. Donghae menatap sang eomma dengan tatapan tak mengerti. _

"_Teuki hyung selalu berada di dalam hati Hae begitu pula dengan Hae yang selalu berada di dalam hati Teuki hyung" jelas sang eomma. _

"_Eh? Hae ada di sini?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk dada Leeteuk. Ketiga orang yang melihat nya tertawa melihat kepolosan Donghae._

"_Ne. Hae selalu di sini" jawab Leeteuk membenarkan._

"_Dengarkan Eomma. Saat kalian sudah besar kalian akan lebih mengerti lagi. Kita adalah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga pasti memiliki sebuah benang penghubung yang akan selalu menyatukan setiap anggota keluarga tersebut. Tidak peduli sejauh apa pun mereka berpisah, mereka akan selalu ada di dalam hati dan yakin lah jika kalian selalu bersama. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kalian"_

_Leeteuk dan Donghae menyimak ucapan sang eomma. Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya mengerti sedangkan Donghae hanya mengerjapkan mata nya lucu, masih terlalu kecil bagi nya untuk mengerti ucapan rumit seperti itu. _

"_Inti nya, Donghae tidak perlu khawatir sendirian karena appa, umma dan Teuki hyung selalu ada di hati Donghae, arrachi?" ucap sang eomma lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae._

_Mendapatkan kecupan itu Donghae justru tertawa membuat leeteuk, appa dan umma lee juga tertawa bersama. _

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

"Hah… Hah…"

Leeteuk terduduk di kasurnya dengan nafas memburu dan peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia baru saja bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang merupakan kisah nyata— salah satu kenangan kecil dalam hati nya. Ia menghapus peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"_Appa_… _Eomma_…" gumam nya pelan.

Sudah lama ia tak memimpikan sosok kedua orang tua angkat nya itu. Setelah cukup tenang, Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangan nya sekeliling kamar. Pukul 1 dinihari namun ia tak menemukan Donghae yang biasanya tertidur pulas di samping nya. Ia menghela nafas saat mengingat kejadian apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur.

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak di atas ranjang nya tersebut. Merenung. Ya, itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkan kegiatan nya saat ini. Ia tengah memutar semua kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini. Kepingan-kepingan puzzle dalam otaknya itu mulai ia susun menjadi sebuah gambar yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Leeteuk langsung turun dari kasurnya. Ia mengambil selimut tebal dan dengan langkah perlahan ia mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

Ruangan tamu yang biasanya gelap saat dinihari seperti ini, sekarang terang. Lampu di ruangan itu tak di padamkan dan tetap menerangi setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling dan senyuman tipis nan lembut itu mulai terulas di wajah manisnya.

Ia bisa melihat sosok kedua _dongsaeng_ yang sudah memiliki ruangan special di lubuk hati nya itu tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Leeteuk melangkahkan kaki nya dan berdiri di depan sofa memperhatikan kedua sosok itu. Kyuhyun tertidur di pangkuan Donghae masih memeluk hyung nya itu. Sedangkan Donghae tertidur dalam posisi setengah duduk karena ia merebahkan kepala nya di pinggiran sofa yang cukup empuk.

Leeteuk berjongkok untuk lebih melihat raut wajah kedua dongsaeng nya. Ia tersenyum miris saat melihat raut gelisah di wajah kedua nya belum lagi mata kedua nya yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"_Mianhae_. Maafkan _hyung_, _saeng-ah_" ucapnya sedikit berbisik. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Donghae lalu beralih menghusap pipi putih Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mulai melampirkan selimut yang ia bawa ke tubuh Kyuhyun mengingat _dongsaeng_ kecil nya itu hanya menggunakan kaos yang sangat tipis. Ia hendak berdiri dan mengambil sebuah selimut lagi untuk Donghae jika ia tak mendengar lenguhan dari Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Kyuhyun mulai melenguh pelan lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka mata nya yang terasa tertutup begitu rekat. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya berulang kali hingga ia dapat menangkap wajah Leeteuk.

"Teuki—_hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukan lah mimpi.

"Tidurlah di kamar, kau akan lebih lelah tidur di sana Kyunnie" ucap Leeteuk lirih namun langsung membuat Kyuhyun sadar 100 %.

"Teuki _hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun antara senang dan lega. Ia langsung berhambur memeluk Leeteuk membuat _namja_ itu terjengkak ke belakang hingga terduduk di karpet. Mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun, Donghae pun menjadi terbangun dan dengan tatapan bingung ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk _hyung_ kesayangan nya itu.

"Kyu…"

"_Mianhae. Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hyungie_" rapal Kyuhyun berulang kali. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada Leeteuk. Ia sadar ia terlalu egois dan ia tak ingin _hyung_ nya itu marah.

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk sembari mengelus lembut surai rambut Kyuhyun.

"_Jebal_ hyung maafkan aku. Aku salah, aku terlalu egois. Ku mohon jangan marah pada ku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal kau tidak marah dan tetap mau menatap ku. Jangan meninggalkan ku seperti tadi" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sekarang, dongsaeng nya itu takut jika ia marah dan tak mau menemui nya lagi.

"Kyunnie tidak salah, _hyung_ yang salah. Maafkan _hyung ne_?" ucap Leeteuk. Ia melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan begitu lembut.

"Benarkah? _Hyung_ tidak marah lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap membuat Kyuhyun mulai mengulas senyuman nya.

"_Gomawo hyung_, aku benar-benar menyayangi Teuki _hyung_!"

Hati Leeteuk berdesir mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. _Dongsaeng_ nya itu kembali memeluk nya dengan sangat erat. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang menyaksikan dalam diam hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, Leeteuk kembali melepaskan pelukan nya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan nya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ juga sangat sayang pada Kyunnie" ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun menyengir lebar.

"Tapi…Kau tetap harus—"

Walaupun enggan mengatakan perkataan ini lagi tapi ini lah yang terbaik. Ia harus melakukan apa yang benar. Leeteuk bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia berusaha mencari kata yang tepat dan hal itu membuatnya menggantung kalimat nya.

"Aku akan pulang"

Leeteuk dan Donghae membulatkan mata nya tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah ku, _hyung_. Aku rasa kau benar. _Appa_, _umma_ , Wonnie _hyung, _Han_ Ahjussi _dan semua nya pasti sedang mencari ku kemana-mana. Aku akan pulang" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Leeteuk dan Donghae tertegun. Mereka semua terdiam, sebenarnya ada perasaan yang teramat sedih di hati ketiga nya.

"Tapi biarkan aku tinggal di sini hingga lusa. Aku akan pulang setelah _weekend_" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Leeteuk mengernyit bingung dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Aku akan pulang lusa. Biarkan aku tinggal bersama kalian semalam lagi dan lusa adalah _weekend_. Kalian libur bukan? Sebelum pulang, aku ingin kita bermain bersama dulu. Apa boleh _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Donghae langsung menatap Leeteuk penuh harap. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, tentu saja" ucap Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat sorakan bahagia dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"_Gomawo_ Teuki _hyung_"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Leeteuk. Ia tertawa senang sama seperti Leeteuk yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Hei kalian, apa kalian melupakan seseorang di sini?"

Ucapan Donghae membuat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa. Mereka menoleh dan mendapatkan Donghae yang sudah melipat tangan nya di depan dada sambil menggembungkan pipi nya kesal karena merasa di lupakan.

"Siapa ya?" goda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Ya Kyunnie! Aku yang memeluk mu saat menangis dan saat tertawa kau melupakan ku _eoh_?" decak kesal Donghae membuat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

Mereka berdua menghentikan tawa nya lalu merentangkan tangan nya seakan memanggil Donghae untuk bergabung.

"Donghae-ya, _dongsaeng hyung_ yang paling manja. Kemarilah" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Hyung_ ku yang baik, manis dan juga super manja. _Ppalliwa_!" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kalian menyebalkan. Aku tidak manja!"

Donghae langsung berhambur dan memeluk kedua orang yang sudah sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Ia memeluk Leeteuk dan Donghae dengan erat. Setelah nya mereka pun tertawa bersama melupakan waktu yang sudah lewat tengah malam dan waktu nya orang-orang tertidur. Tak peduli jika tetangga mereka terganggu dengan suara tawa mereka. Melepaskan kelegaan, bahagia dan kehangat bersama-sama.

.

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

"_Game_ ini untuk ku!"

"_Mwo_?! Kau sudah kalah dan _game_ itu milikku!"

"Tapi kau curang jadi game ini milikku! _Ahjussi_, aku yang akan membelinya"

"_Ani_, aku yang akan membeli nya _ahjussi_. Apa kau bilang? Aku curang?"

"_Ne_, _game_ yang imbang harus di mainkan minimal 3 kali untuk menemukan pemenang sesungguhnya. Jika hanya sekali bisa saja hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Kau hanya mau melakukan permainan sekali, jadi kau curang"

"Itu hanya akan membuang waktu ku. Intinya aku menang dan _game_ ini jatuh menjadi milik ku"

_Namja_ paruh baya yang berada di belakang meja kasir hanya menghela nafas menonton perdebat dua anak laki-laki yang memperebutkan sebuah game kurang lebih 15 menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memilih _game_ lain saja?" tanya _Ahjussi_ itu berusaha melerai.

"_Game_ ini sangat penting untuk kompetisi!" jawab kedua _namja_ kecil itu bersamaan membuat sang pemilik _game center_ menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Cepatlah tentukan siapa yang akan membeli dan membayar _game_ itu sekarang!" ucap _ahjussi_ itu lagi.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin pelaku perdebatan di depan meja kasir tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling melempar tatapan sengit. Mereka tak menyangka jika bisa satu sama lain sama-sama keras kepala hanya karena sebuah game limited edition yang bisa menjadi bahan utama untuk game competition.

"Kalau kalian diam, maka aku akan menjual _game_ itu pada anak yang ada di belakang kalian itu. Dia juga mengincarnya sejak tadi"

Mendengar ucapan ahjussi pemilik game center itu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung menoleh ke belakang bersamaan dan segera melemparkan _evil glare_ masing-masing kepada anak laki-laki yang hanya bisa menyengir.

"A-aku tidak jadi saja, _ahjussi_" ucap anak laki-laki itu ketakutan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung menunjukan _smirk_ nya dan bersorak dalam hati.

"Jika dalam 1 menit tidak ada yang memutuskan di antara kalian berdua maka game itu tidak akan aku jual" tegas _ahjussi_ itu membuat kedua _namja_ itu membulatkan mata nya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa mendapatkan game itu toh tadi ia juga sudah kalah dalam game jadi mau tak mau ia harus menyerahkan game itu pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya" ucap Changmin pasrah setengah tidak terima.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dan memperhatikan raut namja itu kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan nya yang memegang kaset game itu arah Changmin.

"Ambil saja" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkan game itu. Changmin mengerjapkan mata nya bingung. Belum sempat ia bertanya alasan Kyuhyun memberikan game itu, Kyuhyun sudah berlalu meninggalkan game center.

"Ya Kyu tunggu!"

"Hei bocah, bayar dulu!"

Changmin menyengir saat _Ahjussi_ itu berteriak saat ia ingin menyusul Kyuhyun dan lupa membayar kaset yang di pegang nya. Changmin langsung menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan langsung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling jalan dan akhirnya ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di kedai es krim.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Changmin sekilas.

"Kenapa kau menyerahkan _game_ ini? Kau kan sudah mengalahkan ku" ucap Changmin.

"_Ish_, tadi kau tidak terima aku menang sekarang kau juga tidak terima saat aku memberikan _game_ itu. Kau itu aneh. Apa mau mu?" balas Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya heran.

"_Err_ itu… Tapi—"

"Ambil saja. Tanpa _game_ itu aku juga mampu melawan semua peserta di kompetisi dan menjadi juara utama" ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Masih banyak yang lebih hebat daripada kau di kompetisi" cibir Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggedikan bahu nya tidak peduli lalu ia mengangsurkan semangkuk es krim coklat ke hadapan Changmin dan menatap Changmin seakan menyuruh namja itu mengambil es krim tersebut.

"Untuk ku?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah"

"Eh? Siapa bilang aku tidak mau hehe _Gomawo_ Kyu"

Changmin langsung mengambil es krim yang di tawarkan Kyuhyun lalu menyengir lebar. Setelah membayar, Kyuhyun pun berjalan. Ia hendak pulang ke rumah. Tadi ia ingin menjemput Donghae di sekolah namun hyung nya itu ada pelajaran tambahan. Akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Changmin di game center dan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan namja itu.

"Kita bisa berlatih bersama untuk kompetisi nanti. Aku rasa kau lawan cukup tangguh. Dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Changmin sembari memakan es krimnya. Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Donghae _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Aku tinggal bersama Donghae _hyung_" ulang Kyuhyun lebih detail.

"Ah! Hae _hyung_"

"Kau kenal?"

"_Ne_, dia teman futsal Yunho _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_ itu tetangga ku. Aku juga sering tegur sapa dengan Hae _hyung_" ucap Changmin sambil menyengir lebar. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana sekolah mu, Kyu?"

"Apa aku perlu memberitahu mu?"

Changmin menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Anggapan nya tentang _namja_ lemah yang pernah ia tolong itu berubah 180 derajat ketika ia bertanding _game_ beberapa saat yang lalu. Ternyata Kyuhyun itu cukup cuek, keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Tapi ia tetap bisa melihat bahwa _namja_ itu memiliki beberapa persamaan dengan diri nya dan membuat Changmin ingin lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun bahkan mereka bisa menjadi sahabat.

"Dimana rumah mu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuyarkan lamunan Changmin.

"Ah! Itu, aku akan belok di perbatasan sana" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk sebuah gang di depan mereka.

"Kapan-kapan kita battle _game_ lagi ya. Dan aku akan mentraktirmu jika kau berhasil mengalahkan ku sebagai ganti es krim ini" ucap Changmin lagi sebelum ia berbelok di gang dan mereka berpisah karena memang arah kedua nya berbeda.

"Traktir?"

"_Ne_!"

"Aku pegang ucapan mu. Siapkan uang yang cukup untuk mentraktir ku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyengir.

"Kau ini terlalu percaya diri, Kyu!" dengus Changmin.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas lagi, ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti membuat Changmin bergidik.

"Aku duluan ne? Sampai jumpa!" Changmin memberi salam sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian Changmin. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari kelakuan konyol anak yang baru saja bermain bersama nya.

"Traktir? Ah!"

Baru satu langkah Kyuhyun melangkah, ia terhenti dan langsung berlari bertolak arah dari arah rumah–kembali kearah pertokoan Sinchon sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

Leeteuk berjalan gontai memasuki pagar rumah nya. Ia sudah menguap berulang kali saat perjalanan pulang. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya sangat ingin di istirahat kan secepatnya. Kemarin ia kurang tidur dan di restoran jjangmyeon pun ia harus bekerja ekstra karena ada sebuah reuni dadakan. Ia lemas dan mata nya sangat ingin tertutup—mengantuk dan lelah.

"Eh?"

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan keadaan rumah nya yang gelap gulita. Apa listrik padam? Tapi lampu luar menyala. Ia memincingkan mata nya untuk bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam kegelapan rumah nya itu.

Ctek

"Selamat datang, _hyung_!"

Leeteuk mengerjapkan mata nya saat lampu rumah tiba-tiba menyala dan ia mendapatkan kedua dongsaengnya sudah tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangan nya seakan menyambut kedatangan diri nya. Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ruang tengah. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat banyak sekali makanan di meja ruang tengah nya. Ada pizza, ikan bakar, bulgogi, kimchi, japche bahkan ada dduboki kesukaan nya. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Kyunnie yang membeli semua nya" ucap Donghae

"Aku hanya tidak ingin _hyung_ memasak malam ini. _Hyung_ terlihat lelah jadi aku mau membelikan makan malam untuk kita" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tengkuknya seakan salah tingkah dengan tatapan Leeteuk. Ia malu! Ia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini bahkan untuk keluarga nya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae saling melempar tatap saat menyadari Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah. Tak berapa lama, Leeteuk dan Donghae pun tertawa membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung,

"Jadi.. Kita akan pesta malam ini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tentu _hyung_! Kita akan makan besar! Yeay"

Donghae pun merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Tak banyak pikir ketiga nya langsung berhambur duduk di karpet, mengelilingi meja persegi panjang yang sudah di penuhi makanan itu.

"Selamat makan!"

Ketiga nya tertawa lalu mulai mengambil sumpit masing-masing. Senyuman dan candaan mengiringi makan malam yang cukup special di rumah sederhana tersebut.

.

.

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

Tuan dan nyonya Choi duduk di sofa besar ruang tengah mereka yang sangat luas. Mereka terdiam menyelami pikiran nya masing-masing. Setelah pagi tadi mereka kembali ke Korea, mereka langsung di kejutkan dengan berita yang sudah menyebar di media sejak kemarin. Mereka langsung mengumpulkan wartawan dan memberikan klarifikasi. Dengan berat hati, mereka harus membohongi media dan mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak hilang apalagi di culik. Anak bungsu nya itu tengah berlibur. Dan untunglah media mempercayai ucapan mereka. Ini terpaksa di lakukan untuk kebaikan semua nya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, _yeobo_?" tanya nyonya Choi dengan nada lirih.

"Entahlah, Kita belum bisa mendapatkan jejak Kyuhyun. Dimana anak itu?" balas tuan Choi sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Kedua nya kembali terdiam membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti. Tanpa mereka sadari Siwon memperhatikan keadaan kedua orang tua nya dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia bisa melihat raut lelah dan khawatir di wajah kedua orang tua nya. Jika saat itu ia tak meninggalkan rumah pasti Kyuhyun tak menghilang saat ini. Terkadang ia menyalahkan diri nya sendiri.

"Siwonnie"

Siwon tersenyum saat sang umma memanggil nya lalu melambaikan tangan seakan memanggil namja itu. Siwon menghampiri kedua orang tua nya lalu duduk di sebelah umma Choi.

"Mianhae umma, jika saat itu aku tak pergi, Kyu pasti—"

"_Ani_, ini bukan salah mu _chagiya_. Ini semua salah kami. Jangan salahkan diri mu lagi _ne_?"

Siwon tersenyum saat sang umma merangkulnya dan mengatakan hal yang sedikit membuat nya lega.

"Kalian terlihat lelah" ucap Siwon lagi.

"_Gwenchana_, kami baik-baik saja" balas nyonya Choi.

"Berita itu?"

"Tenang saja. Kami sudah mengklarifikasi semua nya. Mereka pun sudah mengerti tapi kita tetap harus berhati-hati agar berita ini tak bocor lagi" jelas nyonya Choi yang di balas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Siwon.

"Kau sendiri? Kemana saja kau seharian ini, Won?"

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang Appa. Ini pertama kali nya Appa nya itu menanyakan aktivitas yang ia lakukan. Dan nada bicara Appa nya itu berbeda dari biasa nya, nada pertanyaan ini lebih pelan dan lembut.

"Siwon-ah?"

"_Ne Appa_? Ah! Aku hanya berkeliling sekitar untuk mencari Kyu tapi tetap mendapatkan petunjuk" cerita Siwon.

"Kita akan menemukan Kyu segera"

Nyonya Choi memeluk Siwon dari samping berusaha memberikan semangat. Siwon tersenyum senang mendapat pelukan hangat itu. Siwon sedikit melirik ke arah Appa nya yang duduk di sofa dengan tenang, ada sebuah senyuman tipis yang bisa ia lihat di wajah tegas itu.

"_Appa_…" panggil Siwon dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"_Eum_?"

"Itu—apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Siwon membuat Appa dan umma nya mengerutkan dahi.

"Tentu saja, sebutkan saja apa yang kau minta" jawab tuan Choi.

"_Eungh_, Itu—" Siwon menggaruk kepala nya merasa canggung.

"_Waeyo chagiya_?" tanya umma Choi penasaran.

Siwon terdiam sesaat. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah sang Appa yang masih menatap nya dengan tatapan penasaran dan juga bingung.

"Apa—Apa boleh aku memeluk mu, _Appa_?" tanya Siwon takut-takut.

Mendengar permintaan anak nya, nyonya Choi terkikik pelan sedangkan tuan Choi menggelengkan kepala nya tak percaya. Namun kemudian, tuan Choi merentangkan tangan nya.

"Kemarilah!"

Siwon menelan ludah nya dengan sulit. Mata nya terasa panas saat ini. Dengan ragu, ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri _Appa_ nya.

Grep

Siwon memejamkan mata nya dan setetes air mata terjatuh. Ia memeluk erat tubuh tegap Appa nya yang terasa hangat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan pelukan dari sang Appa dan sekarang ia bisa kembali merasakan nya. Hati nya terasa lega dan bibirnya tertarik mengulas senyuman manis.

"_Gomawo Appa_—_gomawo_" ucap Siwon.

"_Mianhae_ Siwon-ah" gumam tuan Choi. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala nya di dalam pelukan sang Appa.

"_Aniyo Appa_. Aku yang harus meminta maaf. Aku egois dan tidak—"

"_Gwenchana_ wonnie"

Siwon pun tak membalas lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum dan masih memeluk sang Appa dengan begitu erat. Nyonya Choi yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum lega.

"Seperti nya makan malam sudah siap. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Aku sudah lapar"

"_Mwo_?!"

Siwon menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan setelah memekik cukup keras karena mendengar ajakan sang Appa. Ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Appa nya. Tuan dan nyonya Choi mengernyit bingung.

"Apa—apa kita akan makan bersama?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Melihat anak nya yang gugup, sontak membuat appa dan umma nya tertawa kecil. Siwon tersenyum mendengar tawa kedua orang tua nya. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar tawa itu.

"Tentu saja. _Kajja_!"

Mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah di siapkan para koki untuk makan malam special mereka. Siwon berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan sang umma dengan begitu manja. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua nya.

Tanpa di sadari seorang _namja_ paruh baya menyaksikan moment keluarga yang sangat langka di tempat nya bekerja itu. Ia menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia merapikan jas hitam yang menandakan posisi nya di rumah ini sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Choi.

"Anda harus merasakan nya juga tuan muda Kyu. Kembalilah segera ke rumah ini"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Annyeong~ ^ ^

Hanya kurang 2-3 chap lagi sepertinya akan end… Gak nyangka bisa nyelesaiin ff ini juga.

Mianhae gak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu kali ini. Buat readerdeul yang menangis chap kemarin, mianhaeyo haha sediakanlah tisu sebelum membaca lain kali ._.v

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua reader yang masih selalu setia dengan family ini ^ ^

See ya next chap ^-^)/

**Special Thanks for :**

Cece, KyuKi Yanagishita, dew'yellow, Aisah92, gyu1315, Diana Andiani, asa , lee minji elf, ay , Bella, tiaraputri16 , 9494, casanova indah, cacaclouds, Elfishy, demikyu, choichahyun, Blackyuline , kyuqie, Arum Junnie , n0name, ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu , xoxoxo, Princess Kyunie, kkyu32, choYeonRin, arumfishy, Hana Ajibana, KyuChul, Gyurievil, kyuzi, Anonymouss , HyunRan, fikyu minkyu, bryanelfishy, sparkyu, bang3424, haekyu, kyuminline1307 , LylaAkariN, all Guest.

**Mind review again~ /bow/**


	7. Chapter 7

**FAMILY ?**

.

.

**Main Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

**Another Cast** : Find in this story

.

.

**Summarry :**

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagian dalam keluarga mu sendiri. Meninggalkan semua nya dan mencari kehangatan keluarga lain nya yang mampu mengerti dan menerima mu apa ada nya. Keluarga yang akan memperhatikan dan bersama mu setiap saat.

.

.

* * *

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

**PART 7**

Mentari pagi telah muncul dari ufuk timur untuk memulai aktivitas nya menerangi permukaan bumi dengan sinar nya yang hangat. Embun masih bergantung di dedaunan yang menambah kesan sejuk pagi hari. Kicauan burung pun terdengar begitu indah seakan memberikan semangat kepada semua makhluk hidup untuk melakukan kegiatan nya masing-masing. Suasana masih terlihat sepi dan tenang dari penduduk kota, begitu pula dengan suasana di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana hingga akhirnya—

BRAK

"_Hyung_~~"

Dua orang anak laki-laki membuka pintu bercat putih bersih itu dengan kasar membuat suara debuman yang cukup keras. Tanpa mempedulikan pintu itu, mereka langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut.

"Teuki _hyung_! _Ireona_… _Ireona_!"

"_Ireona hyung_. _Ppalli ireona_!"

"Teuki _hyung_~!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terus berteriak dengan nada senang untuk membangunkan sang _hyung_ yang masih bergelung dalam selimut nya. Donghae naik ke kasur dan menggoncangkan tubuh Leeteuk sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri di samping tempat tidur sembari menarik-narik selimut yang di kenakan Leeteuk.

"Eunghh~ Ish, ini masih pagi. Biarkan aku tidur" lenguh Leeteuk tanpa membuka mata nya. Ia menahan selimut yang hendak meninggalkan tubuhnya yang menggigil oleh udara dingin pagi.

"_Ireona hyung_! Kita jalan-jalan sekarang!" ucap Donghae senang.

"Jangan jadi pemalas Teuki _hyung_. _Ireona ppalliwa_!" timpal Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk merutuk kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu dalam hati. Jujur ia sangat mengantuk saat ini, sudah beberapa hari ia kurang tidur dan ia ingin beristirahat di _weekend_ ini.

"Kyu… Hae…" desis Leeteuk seakan menyuruh kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu untuk berhenti mengganggu tidur berharga nya itu.

Mendengar itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Mereka berdua saling tatap seakan tengah mendiskusikan cara agar _hyung_ nya segera terbangun. Donghae menautkan alisnya saat melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai setelah mendapat sebuah ide. Kyuhyun menghela nafas karena seperti nya Donghae tak mengerti maksud tatapan nya. Ia pun melambaikan tangan nya agar Donghae mendekat lalu ia membisikan sesuatu pada _hyung_ nya itu.

"Ah!"

"Sstt~"

Donghae langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan nya saat tanpa sadar ia memekik setelah mendengar ide Kyuhyun sedangkan _dongsaeng_ nya itu hanya memutar bola mata nya melihat respon sang _hyung_. Donghae menyengir lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua pun mulai menatap Leeteuk yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Kyuhyun mendekat lalu menusuk-nusuk lengan Leeteuk dengan telunjuknya.

"Teuki _hyung_…" panggil nya namun tak mendapat balasan apa pun dari sang _hyung_.

"_Hiks_—Teuki _hyung_. Kau sudah berjanji akan berjalan-jalan bersama ku hari ini—_hiks_" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan sebuah isakan.

Leeteuk yang memang sudah sadar namun masih enggan membuka mata nya mulai tersentak saat mendengar isakan Kyuhyun. Ia masih tetap berdiam di dalam selimutnya dan mulai menajamkan pendengaran nya untuk memastikan suara yang ia dengar.

"_Hyung_—_hiks_. Kau tega pada kami. Hae juga mau jalan—hiks-jalan" kali ini giliran Donghae yang berbicara di sertai isakan kecil.

"Teuki _hyung_—_hiks_~!" koor Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan membuat Leeteuk jengah.

Leeteuk langsung membuka selimut nya dan terduduk di kasur. Ia menatap kedua dongsaeng nya dengan tatapan kesal namun raut kesal itu langsung berganti menjadi raut cemas dan khawatir. Donghae dan Kyuhyun menangis? Ya, mata kedua anak itu memerah dan sudah ada air yang menggenang di pelupuk kedua nya. Seketika Leeteuk menjadi merasa bersalah.

"_Ya_! Kalian benar-benar menangis? _Aigoo, mianhae_. _Hyung_ hanya mengantuk, kita tetap akan jalan-jalan hari ini. _Uljima ne_?" bujuk Leeteuk panik sambil mengelus rambut Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk.

"Sekarang kan _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip pernyataan nya.

"Eh? _Eum_—bagaimana jika siangan saja? Setelah makan siang kita akan berkeliling sekitar Sinchon" ucap Leeteuk sambil menyengir lebar namun hal itu membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun merajuk kembali. Mereka menekuk wajahnya dan mulai terisak.

"_Hiks_—kami ingin sekarang! Teuki _hyung_—"

"_Aish_! _Arrasso_. Kita jalan-jalan sekarang!"

Leeteuk memotong ucapan kedua nya. Ia menghela nafas, seperti nya ia memang harus menuruti permintaan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia selalu tidak bisa melihat _dongsaeng_ nya menangis, itu adalah kelemahan nya. Mendengar persetujuan dari Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun mulai mengulas senyuman lebar.

"Hahahaha—Kita berhasil Kyu!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung tertawa keras bahkan hingga memegangi perut mereka membuat Leeteuk tercengang dan hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Hyung_—muka mu itu lucu—ahaha" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah tawa nya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa itu di ranjang Leeteuk begitu pula dengan Donghae yang sudah terduduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur.

"_Ya_! Kalian mengerjaiku?"desis Leeteuk sembari menggelengkan kepala nya. Leeteuk bisa memberikan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu _award_ karena bisa beracting natural seperti itu. Ia tak habis pikir. Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, mereka masih berusaha menghentikan tawa nya.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa sambil bergumam kecil. Awalnya tatapan itu adalah sebuah tatapan kesal karena berhasil di tipu dengan mudah namun akhirnya tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut dengan senyum gemas melihat tingkah kedua nya.

"Awas ya, kalian rasakan ini—hahaha"

"Ya! Ya hentikan—hahaha _hyung_!"

"Hahaha—aku menyerah—haha _mianhae_"

Karena merasa gemas, Leeteuk mulai tertawa dan justru menggelitiki kedua dongsaeng nya membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun semakin tertawa dan menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Suara tawa pun memenuhi ruangan kamar itu bahkan hingga ke seluruh ruangan di rumah tersebut.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun senang lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ini ketiga orang itu tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Suasana hati yang senang semakin menambah kelezatan nasi goreng buatan Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin bermain sepuasnya hari ini" timpal Donghae yang seperti nya sudah menyelesaikan makan nya dan tengah meminum segelas susu sebagai penambah energi pagi ini.

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya hanya terdiam seakan terlarut dalam makanan nya sendiri. Terkadang ia tersenyum mendengar percakapan kedua nya.

"_Hyung_!"

Leeteuk mengalihkan tatapan nya dari piring beralih ke kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang sudah menatapnya kesal. Leeteuk terkikik geli.

"_Wae_?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kenapa diam saja?" protes Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat Leeteuk semakin terkikik.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya saja, kalian seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan karena akan berjalan-jalan" ucap Leeteuk.

"Kami memang masih kecil. Aku masih 10 tahun _hyung_" balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga masih 12 tahun" timpal Donghae.

Leeteuk terdiam sembari menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal lalu menyengir lebar membuat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja sekitar pertokoan Sinchon, _otte_?" usul Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Mau apa _hyung_? Membosankan" balas Kyuhyun.

"Setiap hari aku melewati pertokoan itu _hyung_" timpal Donghae. Leeteuk pun menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu kalian mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk mengalah.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terdiam untuk memikirkan tempat menyenangkan apa yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti. Leeteuk memperhatikan dalam diam walaupun ia juga tengah berpikir tempat menyenangkan apa yang dekat dan tentu saja murah. Tak banyak uang yang tersedia untuk liburan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika ke Lotte World? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana!" usul Kyuhyun dengan wajah senang.

"Tidak!" tolak Leeteuk langsung membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Padahal aku juga mau ke sana" timpal Donghae.

Leeteuk memberikan tatapan tajam pada Donghae membuat _dongsaeng_ nya itu menyengir bersalah. Seperti nya Donghae tahu apa alasan _hyung_ nya itu menolak. Selain jarak dari Sinchon menuju kawasan Lotte World cukup jauh juga biaya masuk ke taman bermain terbesar di Korea itu tidak murah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di sungai Han saja?" usul Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun menatapnya seraya berpikir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lemas.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Hari ini memang hari special untuk adiknya itu dan seperti nya Ia juga ingin melihat Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Ia memang memiliki sedikit tabungan, apakah ia harus menggunakan nya untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun?

"_Eum_…"

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Donghae yang sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling di sekitar Sichon dulu? Kita bisa jalan-jalan ke Taman Sajik dan makan es bersama lalu sore hari baru kita ke sungai han. Kita bermain sepeda di sana. Seperti nya juga akan menyenangkan. Bagaimana?" usul Donghae. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ pikir juga begitu. Apapun yang kita lakukan bersama-sama pasti akan lebih menyenangkan" balas Leeteuk sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae pun mulai mengatur apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan apa yang kedua _hyung_ nya sampaikan. Sebenarnya ia tengah tersenyum geli di dalam hati. Ia tahu mengapa Leeteuk menolak dan Donghae mencari ide lain yang terlihat seru. Ia hanya iseng ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi kedua nya.

"Kyu~"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat nama nya di lantunkan secara bersamaan oleh Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia menatap kedua _hyung_ nya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk was-was.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae mengerutkan dahi dan saling melempar tatapan bingung. Namun kedua mulai tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala nya tanda persetujuan. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk dan Donghae saling ber _highfive_ membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkikik geli.

'_Tempat seperti apa pun tidak menjadi masalah jika di kunjungi bersama-sama dengan hati yang gembira maka tempat itu akan menjadi beratus kali lebih indah dan menyenangkan' _

.

.

**† TEUKHAEKYU †**

Cuaca yang sangat cerah hari ini. Matahari tak bersinar terlalu terik membuat suasana menjadi teduh dan sejuk dengan angin yang berhembus pelan. Jalanan terlihat cukup ramai saat hari _weekend_ seperti ini. Pertokoan di daerah Sinchon ini pun terlihat cukup padat. Sinchon adalah salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di Seoul selain Myeondong dan Gangnam jadi tak heran daerah ini ramai oleh para pelancong mode.

Di tengah keramaian itu terlihat tiga orang anak laki-laki tengah asyik berbincang, sesekali di iringi dengan tawa.

"Wuaaa~ topi nemo!" pekik Donghae yang langsung berhambur mendekati etalase sebuah toko yang memajang beberapa macam model topi. Mata nya berbinar memperhatikan sebuah topi berbentuk kepala ikan nemo berwarna orange bercorak putih itu.

"Eh? _Hyung_! Lihat, juga ada hiasan ikan yang lucu! _Aish kyeopta_~"

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan seorang Donghae yang terus berceloteh dan mengomentari setiap barang bermotif ikan yang ia lihat di sepanjang pertokoan. Mereka tak bisa menahan Donghae untuk menghentikan rasa kagum nya pada barang-barang tersebut dan memutuskan untuk diam sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Teuki _hyung_, apa benar Hae _hyung_ lebih tua dari ku? Aku sangat tak yakin" gumam Kyuhyun yang berjalan santai di sebelah Leeteuk yang sudah tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan nya.

"Kalian itu masih kekanakan" balas Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat _glare_ dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah besar!" protes Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipi nya yang justru membuat Leeteuk semakin tertawa.

"Aku tak percaya—haha" ucap Leeteuk di tengah tawa nya.

"_Hyung_! Aku—"

"Kyunnie! Lihat, ada brosur _game competition_ itu di sini!"

"—eh? _Game_?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae yang sudah melambai-lambaikan kertas di depan sana. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Donghae dengan senyuman lebar membuat Leeteuk semakin tertawa.

"Sudah ku bilang, mereka sama saja!" gumam Leeteuk entah pada siapa. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati kedua _dongsaeng_ nya dengan langkah santai.

"Wah! Hari ini pendaftarannya sudah di buka sejak kemarin!" pekik Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca brosur tersebut.

"Kau akan daftar, Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang tak kalah senang.

"_Ne_! _Kajja hyung_—_ppalli ppalli_!"

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Donghae lalu berlari, sedikit menyeret _namja_ yang berbeda 2 tahun dari nya itu.

"Ya kalian! Jangan lari-lari seperti itu!" teriak Leeteuk cukup keras untuk menghentikan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang sudah berlari meninggalkan diri nya.

"Aish—mereka!"

Karena merasa panggilan nya di abaikan, Leeteuk pun mulai berlari kecil mengejar Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di depan sana.

.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan menyusuri pertokoan Sichon, sekarang ketiga nya tengah menikmati semilir angin di sebuah taman yang cukup indah di daerah itu. Taman dengan berbagai tanaman yang sudah di rawat sebegitu rapi menambah kesejukan di tempat tersebut. Tidak banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman itu membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk santai di sebuah gazebo kayu yang cukup besar sudut kanan taman. Mereka baru saja memakan menu makan siang yang telah mereka beli sebelum nya.

"Aku kenyang~" ucap Leeteuk sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tiang kayu penyangga gazebo tersebut.

"Kyu, aku mau coba yang coklat!"

"Kalau mau coklat kenapa _hyung_ pesan yang vanilla _eoh_?"

"Ayolah, bagi sesendok saja!"

"_Shireo_! Ini punya Kyu!"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala nya menyaksikan perdebatan kecil kedua _dongsaeng_ nya hanya karena semangkuk kecil es krim.

"Ya ya, kemarikan es krim kalian" ucap Leeteuk berusaha melerai. Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya tetapi mereka tetap menuruti ucapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun membagi es krim itu menjadi dua sama rata sehingga dalam setiap cup es itu terdapat dua rasa yaitu coklat dan vanilla. Setelah nya ia mengembalikan es krim itu pada kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang hanya menyengir lebar.

"_Gomawo hyung_~" ucap Donghae senang.

"Sebenarnya aku tak rela membagi es krim ku tapi aku tak mau melihat ikan nemo menangis" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap miris es krim nya.

"Ya!" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar sebagai permintaan maaf.

Keheningan pun terjadi setelahnya. Ketiga nya asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Leeteuk tengah memejamkan mata nya menikmati angin yang berhembus memainkan surai rambut nya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan es krim di tangan mereka masing-masing sembari memperhatikan pemandangan taman yang indah itu.

"Ternyata jalan-jalan seperti ini memang menyenangkan"

Donghae menolehkan wajah nya menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Leeteuk pun membuka mata nya yang sempat terpejam. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, pandangan nya tetap lurus menuju arah taman.

"Walau hanya diam di tengah taman seperti ini, rasa nya sangat menyenangkan" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku masih ingat saat terakhir kali aku bermain bersama Appa dan Umma juga Siwon hyung ke pulau nami saat umur ku 4 tahun. Itu adalah liburan pertama sekaligus liburan terakhir hingga saat ini aku belum pernah liburan bersama mereka lagi. Saat itu, aku dan Wonnie hyung berlari-lari mengejar daun-daun yang berjatuhan di musim gugur sambil tertawa. Sangat menyenangkan" cerita Kyuhyun di iringi tawa kecil yang terdengar miris.

Tanpa di perintahkan, Donghae menggeser duduk lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun lalu merangkul dongsaeng nya itu begitu pula dengan Leeteuk yang sudah berada di samping nya saat ini.

"Tidak perlu sedih, Kyu. Ada kami di sini. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya membuat mu sedih. Pikirkan saja semua hal yang membuat mu tersenyum" ucap Leeteuk sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Ne_ Kyunnie. Kalau kau sedih, aku juga akan ikut sedih" timpal Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

"Siapa yang sedih _hyung_? Aku kan hanya bercerita. _Ish_ kalian ini" balas Kyuhyun sembari menyenderkan kepala nya di bahu kiri Leeteuk.

"Apa kalian sering berlibur juga?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_! Dulu kami selalu berlibur saat _weekend_ walau tidak pernah ke tempat yang cukup jauh, yang paling jauh hanya ke busan saja, benar kan Teuki _hyung_?" cerita Donghae yang mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin liburan bersama kalian setiap _weekend_ juga _hyung_—_ah ani_! Aku ingin setiap hari bersama kalian" ucap Kyuhyun penuh pengharapan. Leeteuk hanya terdiam walau tangan nya tetap setia memainkan surai rambut Kyuhyun. Donghae pun terdiam sambil menekuk kedua lutut nya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas tak mendapat respon dari kedua _hyung_ nya itu.

Keheningan itu pun kembali menyelimuti ketiga nya. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara membiarkan suara daun yang bergesekan karena angin terdengar memenuhi area itu.

"Sudah jam 2! Bagaimana jika kita ke Sungai Han sekarang?" usul Donghae saat menyadari jam yang melingkar di lengan nya sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang.

"Ah benar. Kereta menuju Han sekitar jam 3 dan kita akan sampai jam 4an. _Kajja_"

Leeteuk pun beranjak berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar _namja_ yang sudah mulai mengantuk itu kembali tersadar dan ikut berdiri.

"Ya Kyunnie, kenapa jadi tak bersemangat seperti itu _eoh_?" tanya Donghae sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengantuk _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu menguap seakan menandakan saat ini ia benar-benar mengantuk karena angin sejuk yang ada di taman itu.

"Aku juga…" timpal Leeteuk yang berjalan gontai di samping kedua _dongsaeng_ nya.

"_Aish_ kalian tidak seru! Ayolah semangat, kalian bisa tidur di kereta nanti. _Kajja_~"

Donghae langsung menarik tangan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau harus mengikuti langkah Donghae yang bisa di bilang berlari kecil.

.

.

.

**† TEUKHAEKYU †**

Lantunan musik terdengar memenuhi sebuah restoran yang terlihat cukup ramai walau masih terkesan tenang. Dua orang anak laki-laki tengah duduk santai di sudut restoran tersebut. Mereka duduk santai sembari menikmati minuman masing-masing.

"Siwon _hyung_" panggil seorang dari mereka setelah meminum capucino nya membuat _namja_ yang tengah terlarut dalam lamunan nya itu tersadar.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jendela menuju kearah Kibum yang duduk di sebrang nya. Ia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kibum yang sengaja memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Ya, sejak kedatangan mereka di restoran ini tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi antara kedua nya. Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran nya masing-masing. Tadi pagi Siwon mengajak Kibum untuk kembali berkeliling mencari _dongsaeng_ kecil nya namun sama seperti hari-hari kemarin hingga siang hari mereka tak mendapat jejak apa pun. Akhirnya kedua nya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di restoran ini sekaligus untuk makan siang.

Siwon menghela nafas lalu mengulas senyuman di wajah nya.

"_Mianhae_ bummie. Aku pasti merepotkanmu ya? Kau pasti lelah sejak kemarin menemani ku berkeliling mencari Kyu" ucap Siwon dengan raut bersalah.

"_Gwenchana hyung_. Aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai _hyung_ ku sendiri sama seperti Chullie _hyung_" jawab Kibum santai. Ia memang lelah tapi hal itu tak mengganggu nya.

"Kalau Chullie _hyung_ tidak sibuk dengan tugas kelompok nya, ia pasti juga akan ikut dengan kita _hyung_" tambah Kibum lagi.

"Aku benar-benar merepotkan kalian" sesal Siwon.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu" ucap Kibum sembari menunjukan senyuman tipis di wajah manisnya membuat Siwon menganggukan kepala nya.

Siwon meminum ice mocacino nya kembali lalu memakan sepotong kentang goreng yang memang sudah tersedia di meja mereka.

"Lalu kita akan mencari kemana lagi?" tanya Kibum. Siwon terdiam sesaat seakan memikirkan tempat apa yang akan mereka kelilingi setelah ini.

"Mungkin sekitar Namdaemun atau Euljiro saja" jawab Siwon lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Tenanglah _hyung_. Kyu pasti akan segera di temukan" ucap Kibum berusaha menenangkan Siwon.

"Aku harap begitu"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Siwon kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya keluar jendela restoran dan menikmati suasana jalan yang cukup padat di sekitar Myeondong. Sedangkan Kibum tengah asyik menikmati makanan kecil sambil memainkan ponsel nya.

"Kibum _hyung_?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kedua orang itu. Mereka mengalihkan tatapan nya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di sebelah meja mereka sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Kibum yang mengernyit bingung.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Kau lupa padaku _hyung_?" ucap _namja_ itu membalikan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kibum.

Siwon hanya diam sambil menatap anak itu dan Kibum secara bergantian.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar melupakan ku. Padahal kita sudah bertemu beberapa kali dalam kompetisi dan terakhir pada kompetisi musim dingin 4 bulan yang lalu" decak kesal anak itu. Kibum terdiam sambil memperhatikan anak itu intens, berusaha memutar otak mengingat siapa yang berada di hadapan nya saat ini.

"Ah! Chang—min?"

Kibum tersenyum setelah mengingat siapa yang berada di hadapan nya. Ia menunjuk sosok Changmin yang sudah tersenyum lebar. Ya, seorang anak yang sudah menjadi salah satu saingan terberat nya dalam kompetisi _game_ sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Akhirnya kau mengingat ku" ucap Changmin sembari mendudukan diri nya di selah kosong sebelah Siwon tanpa meminta izin membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kibum pada Changmin.

"Aku sedang menemani Jae _hyung_ untuk menemui teman nya di daerah ini. Mereka sedang berbincang dan karena aku bosan menunggu akhirnya aku memutuskan jalan-jalan" cerita Changmin panjang lebar. Kibum menganggukan kepala sebagai balasan.

"Ah, dia siapa _hyung_?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk Siwon yang berada di samping nya.

"Kenalkan, dia Siwon _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_, dia Changmin, _rival game_ ku" ucap Kibum mengenalkan satu sama lain.

Siwon menganggukan kepala nya sebagai tanda perkenalan sedangkan Changmin memberikan cengiran polos nya.

"_Annyeong hyung_" sapa Changmin sembari mengambil kentang goreng yang masih tersisa di piring. Siwon hanya tersenyum geli. Melihat Changmin mengingatkan nya pada Kyuhyun, mungkin umur mereka sama. Itulah yang Siwon pikirkan saat ini.

Selama beberapa saat Kibum dan Changmin terlarut dalam perbincangan mengenai _game-game_ terbaru dan kompetisi _game_ yang akan di laksanakan seminggu lagi. Siwon yang tak mengerti apa pun soal _game_ dan tak berniat mengganggu perbincangan kedua nya memilih untuk diam dan kembali pada aktivitas nya— memperhatikan suasana padat kawasan Myeondong.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Sudah setengah jam sejak Changmin bergabung di meja Siwon dan Kibum dan sudah setengah jam pula mereka terlibat dalam perbincangan yang tak di mengerti oleh Siwon.

"Aku kenyang~"

Changmin membersihkan bibirnya yang ternoda oleh es krim coklat yang baru saja ia makan.

"Makan mu selalu banyak, Minnie" gumam Kibum tak percaya.

"Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan _hyung_ jadi harus makan yang banyak!" balas Changmin. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli. Ia pun tak menyangka bahwa _namja_ yang ia ketahui 2 tahun lebih muda dari nya itu memakan bererapa macam menu di restoran itu. Mulai dari makanan berat hingga beberapa dessert.

Drrtt… Drrttt…

Tatapan ketiga _namja_ itu teralih pada smarthphone yang tiba-tiba bergetar di atas meja. Siwon yang menyadari ada panggilan masuk langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya itu. Tak langsung ia terima, ia lebih dahulu melihat _caller name_ di layar ponsel nya yang membuat sedikit mengernyit bingung.

_Han Ahjussi calling~_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Siwon segera menerima panggilan itu. Kibum dan Changmin pun mengecilkan volume perbincangan mereka agar tidak mengganggu Siwon.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_ _ahjussi_?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa basi.

"_Maaf mengganggu anda tuan muda. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan sebuah kabar" _

"Kabar? Ada kabar apa? Apakah kabar baik?" tanya Siwon dengan raut senang karena ia bisa menangkap nada bicara Han _ahjussi_ yang juga terlihat senang. Mendengar itu, Kibum mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Siwon—merasa penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"_Ye. Kami mendapatkan jejak tuan muda Kyuhyun" _

"_Jinja_? Kalian menemukan nya?!" pekik Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Kibum sedikit bernafas lega sedangkan Changmin seakan tak peduli dan memilih memainkan ponsel nya saja.

"_Mianhae tuan muda. Kami belum menemukan nya. Kami hanya mendapatkan sebuah jejak. Tadi kami mendapatkan info bahwa tuan muda Kyuhyun melakukan sebuah transaksi pada atm nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami sudah melacak nya dan kami yakin tuan muda Kyuhyun melakukan transaksi di salah satu atm center di sekitar kawasan Sinchon" _

"Sinchon?" gumam Siwon membuat Changmin mulai penasaran dan menajamkan pendengaran nya untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi sehingga Siwon menyebut daerah tempat tinggal nya.

"_Ne tuan muda. Saya sudah menyebar beberapa orang untuk mencari tuan muda Kyuhyun di sekitar Sinchon dan saya berniat turun tangan dalam pencarian ini" _

"Aku mengerti _ahjussi_. Aku dan Kibum akan ke Sinchon juga. Tolong segera kabari aku jika mendapat kabar terbaru. _Ye, arrasso_"

Siwon memutuskan sambungan itu lalu menghela nafas lega walaupun masih ada rasa khawatir dan berharap penuh Kyuhyun dapat segera di temukan.

"Ada kabar apa _hyung_?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Mereka sudah menemukan sebuah jejak Kibummie" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Pihak bank memberitahu jika Kyu melakukan transaksi beberapa hari yang lalu dengan atm miliknya dan setelah di lacak, mereka memastikan bahwa dia melakukan penarikan uang di daerah Sinchon. Aku harap ia benar-benar ada di sana" jelas Siwon yang membuat Kibum ikut menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum manis.

'_Sinchon?—Kyu?' _

Berbeda dari dua orang yang tengah merasa kelegaan dalam hati nya, Changmin terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati nya. Apa yang terjadi di Sinchon dan Kyu? Apakah—Kyuhyun? Aish…

"Kibumie.. _Kajja_, kita akan berkeliling ke daerah Sinchon. Kita harus segera menemukan Kyu" ajak Siwon sembari merapikan ransel nya. Kibum menganggukan kepala nya setuju.

"Ah! Changminnie, bukan kah kau tinggal di daerah Sinchon?" tanya Kibum yang membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Changmin. Lamunan Changmin pun buyar karena pertanyaan itu.

"Eh? _Ne hyung_. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Changmin menatap Kibum dan Siwon bergantian.

"Benarkah? Adik ku menghilang sekitar seminggu yang lalu dan kami mendapatkan jejak nya di daerah Sinchon" jelas Siwon. Changmin mengangguk sebagai balasan bahwa ia mengerti.

"Eum, _hyung_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu?" tanya Changmin membuat Siwon mengangguk lalu menatap nya serius.

"_Mian_ tadi aku sempat mendengar kau menyebutkan Kyu. Boleh aku tahu siapa nama adik mu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Kyuhyun—Choi Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon sambil mengulas senyuman lembut. Changmin membulatkan mata nya mendengar nama Kyuhyun di sebut. Apa benar Kyuhyun yang itu?

"Ada apa Changmin-ah?" tanya Kibum yang menangkap gerak gerik aneh dari Changmin.

"Ah itu—" Changmin menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan seorang anak yang bernama Kyuhyun" ucap Changmin sangat pelan karena tak yakin.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Siwon hampir memekik di restoran itu membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah meja mereka. Changmin mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang kalian cari adalah Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Kyuhyun yang aku kenal memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan ku, postur tubuh kami juga sedikit mirip lalu ia berambut coklat sedikit ikal tebal juga kulitnya putih sedikit pucat"

Changmin berusaha menuturkan semua ciri-ciri Kyuhyun yang ia ingat. Siwon mendengarkan penjelasan Changmin sembari memperhatikan _namja_ itu intens. Entah mengapa ia sangat yakin bahwa anak yang Changmin kenal adalah _dongsaeng_ nya. Semua ciri-ciri yang di ucapkan Changmin sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun nya.

"Siwon _hyung_, itu—" gumam Kibum yang juga merasa yakin. Walaupun belum pernah bertemu, ia bisa mencocokan semua ciri yang di utarakan Changmin dengan foto Kyuhyun yang sudah sering ia lihat.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun saat ini? Ku mohon beritahu kami" pinta Siwon dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Eum, Kyuhyun pernah memberitahu ku bahwa ia tinggal di rumah Hae _hyung_ tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Hae _hyung_" jawab Changmin yang langsung membuat Siwon menghela nafas.

"Tenang _hyung_. Aku akan menanyakan alamat Hae _hyung_ dulu, boleh?"

Siwon langsung mengangguk menyetujui usul Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Ia beranjak sedikit menjauh dari meja untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tenang karena suasana restoran semakin ramai.

"Kita akan segera menemukan nya _hyung_. Aku yakin itu" ucap Kibum membuat Siwon tersenyum senang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Changmin pun kembali lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Siwon.

"Itu alamat rumah Hae _hyung_. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkan kalian ke sana. Jae _hyung_ sudah menyuruhku segera kembali atau dia akan membunuhku" ucap Changmin sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemarahan dari _hyung_ cantiknya itu.

"_Ne_. Kau sudah sangat membantu kami, Min. _Jeongmal gomawo_" ucap Siwon tulus.

"_Gomawo_ Changminnie" timpal Kibum. Changmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Aku ikut senang jika Kyuhyun yang kalian cari adalah Kyuhyun yang ku kenal, _hyung_. Ah! Aku tak bisa lama-lama lagi, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Changmin.

Changmin pun memberi salam sebelum meninggalkan restoran tersebut menyisakan Siwon dan Kibum yang masih duduk di tempat nya.

"Kibumie, kita berangkat sekarang? Aku akan menghubungi Han _ahjussi_ agar menjemput kita saja" ucap Siwon.

"_Ne hyung_"

.

.

.

**† TEUKHAEKYU †**

Matahari sudah mulai beranjak dari singgasana nya, hendak bertukar posisi dengan sang rembulan malam. Langit yang berwarna biru cerah itu pun mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan karena cahaya matahari sore. Sekelompok burung pun sudah membentuk formasi cantik di langit untuk kembali pulang ke rumah nya secara bersama-sama.

Suasana sore ini menambah keindahan sekitar wilayah sungai Han yang terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan sore mereka bermain di tempat tersebut. Anak-anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari bersama teman-teman nya dan para orang tua terus memantau anak mereka.

"Ya Kyu! Kenapa hanya diam? Kau harus mengayuh nya juga!"

"Aku lelah _hyung_"

"Aish, tapi sepeda ini jadi berat"

"_Shi—reo_!"

"Kyunnie~"

"Ish kenapa kalian berdebat terus daritadi? Sudahlah Hae"

Apa yang ketiga anak ini lakukan? Mereka hanya menyusuri pinggiran sungai dengan sepeda angin beroda tiga. Donghae yang duduk di bagian depan, Kyuhyun di bagian tengah dan Leeteuk duduk di bagian belakang. Selama beberapa menit mereka mengayuh sepeda yang di sewakan itu mengelilingi wilayah ini. Saling berbincang, tertawa bahkan perdebatan kecil terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku lelah~"

Donghae langsung merebahkan tubuh nya di rerumputan hijau yang berada tepat di pinggir sungai. Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam berkeliling dan bermain di tempat itu akhirnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di rumput yang empuk menatap langit yang mulai gelap dan kerlipan bintang mulai terlihat.

Donghae menoleh saat Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Donghae.

"Mana Teuki _hyung_?" tanya Donghae yang tak mendapati sosok Leeteuk.

"Teuki _hyung_ bilang akan membeli makanan dan minuman dulu" jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan mata nya. Donghae mengangguk lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali ke langit indah itu.

"_Hyung_…"

"Eum?"

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka mata nya.

"Tentu saja Kyunnie. Aku sangat senang, apa kau tidak?" ucap Donghae balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. Ia justru bangkit dari posisi tidur dan memilih duduk sambil memeluk lutut memperhatikan aliran air sungai yang sangat tenang. Melihat itu, Donghae pun ikut merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk.

"Tanpa aku menjawab nya, kau pasti sudah tahu jawaban ku _hyung_. Aku sangat senang! Sangaattt senang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Donghae gemas dan mengacak rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari ini—ah bahkan aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari-hari yang sudah ku habiskan bersama kalian" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepala nya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah nya. Donghae pun hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Bukan hanya kau, Kyu. Aku dan Teuki _hyung_ pun tak akan pernah melupakan nya" gumam Donghae.

"_Hyung_, apa aku masih boleh bermain bersama kalian setelah aku pulang ke rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Kau—akan benar-benar pulang—Kyu?" tanya Donghae terbata. Jujur ia tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi, tapi…

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Teuki _hyung_. Keluarga ku juga pasti sedang mencari ku, _hyung_. Aku tak punya pilihan lain" balas Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafas. Donghae pun terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi. Ia hanya memainkan rumput dengan jemari nya.

Keheningan pun terjadi…

"Hae _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun sembari menatap Donghae dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Donghae mendongakan kepala nya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat mata Donghae yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Boleh aku memeluk mu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Donghae pun segera merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukan nya. Pelukan hangat yang begitu erat.

_TES_

Meluncurlah sudah air mata yang sebenarnya sudah di tahan Kyuhyun sepanjang hari ini. Walaupun ia begitu senang tapi di dalam hati nya ia merasa sedih. Sepanjang hari ia terus berharap agar hari ini tak pernah berakhir.

"Hae—_hyung_"

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui Donghae pun sudah menangis dan berusaha menahan isakan nya.

_Kyuhyun dongsaeng ku…_

_Aku ingin terus bersama nya.. bersama Teuki hyung juga Kyuhyunnie…_

Ya, Donghae terus merapalkan kata itu di dalam benak nya berulang kali. Ia memejamkan mata nya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, kau _dongsaeng_ ku kan?" ucap Donghae setelah merasa sedikit tenang. Kyuhyun mengangguk di dalam pelukan Donghae.

"_Gomawo hyung_—_gomawo_" gumam Kyuhyun berulang kali. Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini.

"Aku—Aku sangat menyayangi kalian"

Hati Donghae kembali berdesir mendengar pernyataan itu. Sungguh ia tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi walaupun mereka hanya berpisah rumah, toh mereka bisa bertemu lagi jika mereka mau. Tapi rasa nya pasti berbeda dari biasanya.

Donghae menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi nya sebelum Ia melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khas nya. Ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Kami juga sangat menyayangi mu _uri dongsaeng_" ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyuman nya. Donghae menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun lalu kedua nya pun tertawa.

"Lihat, kau juga sangat cengeng" ejek Donghae.

"Tapi kau lebih cengeng dari ku _hyung_—hehe"

Tanpa Donghae dan Kyuhyun sadari, sosok _hyung_ tertua mereka tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kedua nya. Ia tersenyum menunjukan lesung pipi nya yang manis saat melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya tertawa. Ia menghela nafas lalu menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipi nya. Setelah itu ia mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Leeteuk sudah berada di tempat itu sejak kedua nya terduduk dan memperhatikan aliran sungai. Ia hendak menghampiri mereka namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah sedih kedua nya. Ia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tercekat saat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu menangis sembari berpelukan. Walau cukup jauh, ia masih bisa menangkap perbincangan mereka walau samar-samar dan itu sukses membuat air mata nya pun melesak keluar.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh.

"_Hyungie_~"

Belum sempat Leeteuk mendudukan diri nya, tubuhnya sudah di tarik oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat sehingga plastik berisi makanan yang ia bawa terjatuh begitu saja di rumput. Leeteuk tak melancarkan protes nya. Ia justru tertawa kecil sembari mengelus rambut Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Aish kalian ini!"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala nya saat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menyengir lebar.

"Kau ini lama sekali _hyung_!" ucap Donghae.

"Benar, kami lapar!" timpal Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mulai mendudukan diri nya begitu pula dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah kedua nya intens membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi mereka juga sedikit risih di perhatikan seperti itu.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kyuhyun yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk.

"Apa—kalian menangis?" tanya Leeteuk sembari tersenyum tipis.

Secara spontan Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menghusap mata dan pipi masing-masing, mungkin masih ada air mata yang tersisa sehingga Leeteuk mengetahui jika mereka menangis sebelum ini.

"_Eum_, kami—"

GREP

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Leeteuk sudah menarik dirinya juga Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan kembali. Kedua tangan Leeteuk mengelus lembut surai rambut kedua nya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata nya bingung namun setelah nya mereka membalas pelukan _hyung_ mereka itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati pelukan yang di berikan oleh Leeteuk, ia ingin menyimpan memory tentang kehangatan dari pelukan _hyung_ tersayang nya.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Donghae sangat lirih.

Setelah beberapa saat menikmati pelukan hangat itu, Leeteuk mulai melepaskan pelukan nya. Ia menatap wajah polos kedua _dongsaeng_ nya dengan senyuman khas yang terlihat begitu lembut. Leeteuk mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Dengarkan _hyung_…" ucap Leeteuk yang mulai membuka suara nya kembali. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Leeteuk.

"Kita— Tidak mungkin selama nya bersama. Saat kita semua beranjak dewasa nanti, kita pun akan berpisah satu sama lain. Membangun keluarga baru dengan orang-orang yang juga kita sayangi. Memulai kehidupan yang mungkin berbeda dari sebelumnya" ucap Leeteuk. Ia terdiam sejenak agar kedua _dongsaeng_ nya dapat menyerap apa yang ia katakan.

"Hyung…" gumam Donghae dengan nada sedih sembari menundukan kepala nya. Ia belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Leeteuk. Ia takut jika _hyung_ nya juga akan meninggalkan nya sendiri. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Donghae berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi… Walaupun kita berpisah sejauh apa pun itu percayalah akan satu hal" lanjut Leeteuk lagi membuat Donghae mendongakan kepala nya dan menatap Leeteuk kembali. Kyuhyun yang terdiam hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangan nya.

"Kita memiliki sebuah tali yang menyatukan hati dan pikiran kita. Kita adalah saudara dan tidak akan terpisahkan walau kita tak dapat melihat satu sama lain. Kalian berdua sudah memiliki sebuah tempat yang sangat special di dalam sini" ucap Leeteuk perlahan sembari menunjuk dada nya.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menjauhkan hati kita. Kalau kalian senang maka aku akan merasa senang juga begitupula sebaliknya. Jadi _hyung_ mohon agar kalian jangan sedih lagi. Kalian tidak sendiri, kita bertiga jadi kita harus saling menguatkan walaupun kita sudah tak tinggal serumah lagi, _arrachi_?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut bercampur geli melihat ekspresi kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Donghae yang sudah terisak kecil sambil menggembungkan pipinya untuk mengurangi isakan itu sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam walaupun air mata sudah mengalir kembali di pipi _chubby_ nya.

"_Hyung_ sangat menyayangi kalian berdua walau kenyataan nya kita tidak sedarah tapi selama nya kalian adalah _dongsaeng_ yang paling _hyung_ sayangi" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada begitu lembut. Mata nya sudah memanas dan merah tapi Ia berusaha agar tak menangis lagi.

"Teuki _hyung_~~"

Donghae langsung melesak memeluk Leeteuk begitu erat dan menangis hebat dalam pelukan hyung nya itu. Leeteuk pun membalas pelukan Donghae sembari mengelus punggung _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Kyu?" panggil Leeteuk sembari merentangkan tangan nya seakan memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dalam diam itu untuk ikut dalam pelukan nya. Kyuhyun menurut dan memeluk Leeteuk. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir kecil Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk terus mengelus punggung kedua nya hingga mereka tenang. Ia menghela nafas lega. Setelah merasa Donghae dan Kyuhyun berhenti menangis, ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menghapus jejak air di pipi kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia terkikik geli.

"Kalian benar-benar masih adik kecil ku yang cengeng ya—haha" canda Leeteuk membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku sudah besar" protes Donghae.

"Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_" timpal Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_, kita makan dulu lalu segera pulang. Satu jam lagi kereta terakhir menuju Sinchon dan kita tak boleh ketinggalan" ucap Leeteuk sembari menyerahkan beberapa makanan kepada _dongsaeng_ nya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menerima makanan itu dengan mata berbinar. Jujur mereka sangat lapar apalagi setelah menangis, banyak tenaga yang terbuang bukan?

Mereka pun memakan makan malam mereka di pinggir sungai han yang mengalir begitu tenang. Pemandangan jembatan yang di penuhi lampu berwarna-warni sungguh menambah keindahan tempat tersebut. Mereka makan sembari berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Berusaha menyimpan dan merekam setiap detik dari moment ke dalam hati masing-masing.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Jalanan sekitar mulai sepi dari penduduk yang berlalu lalang. Angin malam pun mulai berhembus cukup kencang membuat semua di terpa nya bergidik dingin. Namun hal itu tak terlihat bagi tiga anak laki-laki yang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tidak terlalu besar menuju arah rumah mereka.

Suara canda tawa terdengar dari ketiga nya membuat suasana jalan yang sepi itu mulai berwarna dengan suara riang mereka.

"Aku yang jadi _aegi_! Aku kan imut"

"Ish, kau curang Kyu~ aku _Appa_ saja!"

"Berarti kau gendut, _hyung_—hahaha"

"_Mwo_?! Berarti aku _eomma_?"

"Ish.. biarin daripada Teuki _hyung_ jadi _umma_~"

Ketiga nya terus berbincang seru entah membicarakan tentang apa. Terkadang ejekan yang akan berbuah tawa riang pun terus terdengar.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_ kita mulai!"

_Gom semari ka, Han jibe itso_

_Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom_

_Appa gom eun tung tung hae_

_Eomma gom eun nal-shin-hae_

_Aegi gom eun na bul-gwi-yo-wo_

_Hilsuk, hilsuk cha-ran-da~~_

Terjawablah sudah apa yang mereka perbincangkan sejak tadi. Mereka tengah menentukan siapa yang menjadi _Appa_, _umma_ dan _aegi_ untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu anak-anak khas Korea yang sangat terkenal. Mereka menyanyikan lagu "_Three Bears_" itu dengan riang dan jangan lupakan gerakan mereka yang begitu lucu dan imut memperagakan bagaimana sosok _Appa_, _Umma_ dan _Aegi_ dari beruang itu. Sontak saja mereka tertawa sendiri melihat tarian itu.

"HAHAHAHA~~"

"Hae _hyung_, tarian mu—hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah tawa nya.

"Ish, biarkan saja. Kau juga sok imut Kyunnie~! Ingat umurmu!" ejek Donghae juga tertawa kecil.

"Tarian kalian—hahaha" Leeteuk sudah tertawa keras hingga memegangi perutnya bahkan ada setitik air mata yang menghiasi sudut mata nya. Kaki nya sudah terasa lemas untuk berjalan karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kau yang lebih lucu, _hyung_. _Eomma gom eun nal shin-hae_—hahaha"

Kyuhyun menirukan tarian yang Leeteuk tunjukan sebelumnya lalu ia pun tertawa membuat yang lain nya tertawa juga.

"Sudah.. sudah—cukup!"

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah hangat mereka. Tubuh mereka sudah terasa sangat lelah walau hati mereka sungguh riang dan senang hari ini. Donghae merangkul bahu Kyuhyun sambil bernyanyi kecil dan Kyuhyun akan berceletuk kecil karena suara Donghae yang sedikit cempreng itu. Leeteuk hanya berjalan di samping mereka sembari membawa sekantung belanjaan di tangan kanan nya. Ia pun ikut berceletuk dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

TAP

Mereka bertiga terdiam di tempat, beberapa meter dari rumah mereka. Leeteuk dan Donghae mengernyit bingung melihat 2 mobil mewah terparkir di depan pagar rumah mereka dan beberapa orang menggunakan pakaian hitam berdiri di sekitar mobil tersebut.

"_Hyung_, s-siapa mereka?" tanya Donghae antara penasaran juga takut. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu terlihat menakutkan di mata nya.

"_Mollayo_" jawab Leeteuk singkat.

Tanpa Leeteuk dan Donghae sadari, Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan mata nya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Nafasnya terasa tercekat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Ia sangat hafal dengan mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah itu.

Salah satu _namja_ berpakaian hitam itu seperti nya menyadari kedatangan ketiga nya lalu menepuk pundak _namja_ paruh baya yang juga mengenakan pakaian formal di sampingnya. _Namja_ paruh baya itu menoleh lalu tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang mereka tunggu sedaritadi sore muncul. Ia sedikit berjalan menghampiri ketiga nya lalu membungkukan badan nya memberi salam membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Tuan muda, kami sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi" ucap _namja_ itu.

"H-han _Ah—jussi_" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat pelan namun mampu di tangkap oleh Leeteuk dan Donghae yang langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelalak.

Mereka terdiam di tengah suasana menegangkan itu. Leeteuk dan Donghae masih tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tapi—

"Kyu?"

Mereka semua sontak mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam itu dengan senyuman joker yang terkembang lebar melihat sosok _dongsaeng_ yang ia cari dan cemaskan selama ini.

"Kyuhyunnie…" panggil nya lagi.

Kyuhyun tercengang dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Matanya semakin membulat kaget dan sebuah perasaan senang bercampur sedih berkecambuk di dalam hati nya. Dada nya terasa sesak saat ini. Apakah harus secepat ini?

"Kyu…" gumam Donghae dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

Kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Melihat tak ada respon dari _dongsaeng_ nya, sosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah pintu mobil nya langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya begitu erat. Leeteuk pun reflek menarik lengan Donghae untuk sedikit mundur dari samping Kyuhyun seakan membiarkan moment keluarga tersebut.

"Wo—wonnie—_hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Kau kemana saja _saeng_? Kami sangat mencemaskan mu. Kyunnie _mianhae_—maafkan _hyung_" balas Siwon yang masih memeluk erat dongsaeng yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyuhyun masih terdiam tak membalas pelukan itu, tangan nya terkepal di samping tubuhnya walaupun air mata sudah mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya lalu tersenyum bahagia. Ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah menunggu kita di rumah. _Kajja_, kita pulang sekarang _saengie_" ucap Siwon dengan nada riang.

"Pu-pulang—sekarang?"

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Annyeong~ ~

Jeongmal mianhae LYE baru updet sekarang…

Huuaaa masa semua file yang isinya fanfic LYE hilaaanggg T_T /nangis guling2/

LYE harus ngetik ulang semua nya dan sedikit unmood buat lanjutin kemarin2.. hiks~

Jadi baru sekarang mood kembali buat ngetik ulang. Mianhae~ /deepbow/

Karena itu, bagi readerdeul yang juga baca FF LYE yang "Village of Light" untuk sementara Fic itu LYE hiatusin, saya mau fokus nyelesaiin Family dulu dan setelahnya baru ngetik ulang yang V.O.L. Sedikit susah ngetik ulang yang V.O.L, imajinasi LYE sedang tertidur (?) /sigh/

Okelah, Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua reader yang masih menunggu dan setia membaca Family ini. Semoga chap ini tak terlalu mengecewakan hehehe

See ya next chap~ ^^ /

Sign

~LYE~

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

KyuChul , Princess Kyunie , Anonymouss , sayangsemuamembersuju, EvMar, choichahyun, Arum Junnie, ratnasparkyu, cece , Okta1004, KyuKi Yanagishita, kyuqie, AngeLeeteuk, Blackyuline, Elfishy , Gyurievil , Diana Andiani , gyu1315, ay, Hye Hwa Kim, bryanelfishy , dew'yellow, Pearl Park, Augesteca, demikyu, LylaAkariN, asa, terunobozu, xoxoxo, riekyumidwife, haekyu, Bella, arumfishy, Aisah92 , Sparkyu, casanova indah, bang3424, Hana Ajibana, Anastasia, ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu, Jmhyewon, qyukey , cacaclouds, kyuminline1307, kyuzi

**Gomawo /bow/ ^ ^~**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Melihat tak ada respon dari _dongsaeng_ nya, sosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah pintu mobil nya langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya begitu erat. Leeteuk pun reflek menarik lengan Donghae untuk sedikit mundur dari samping Kyuhyun seakan membiarkan moment keluarga tersebut.

"Wo—wonnie—_hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Kau kemana saja _saeng_? Kami sangat mencemaskan mu. Kyunnie _mianhae_—maafkan _hyung_" balas Siwon yang masih memeluk erat dongsaeng yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyuhyun masih terdiam tak membalas pelukan itu, tangan nya terkepal di samping tubuhnya walaupun air mata sudah mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya lalu tersenyum bahagia. Ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah menunggu kita di rumah. _Kajja_, kita pulang sekarang _saengie_" ucap Siwon dengan nada riang.

"Pu-pulang—sekarang?"

.

**FAMILY ?**

.

.

**Main Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

**Another Cast** : Find in this story

.

.

**Summarry :**

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagian dalam keluarga mu sendiri. Meninggalkan semua nya dan mencari kehangatan keluarga lain nya yang mampu mengerti dan menerima mu apa ada nya. Keluarga yang akan memperhatikan dan bersama mu setiap saat.

.

.

* * *

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

**PART 8**

Siwon mengernyit bingung dengan respon yang di tunjukan oleh Kyuhyun tentang ajakan nya untuk segera pulang. Seharusnya _dongsaeng_ nya itu senang bisa kembali ke rumah apalagi keadaan rumah sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkaget.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"A-aku…"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata nya lagi. Ia tahu ia harus segera pulang namun sesuai rencana yang ia atur, seharusnya malam ini ia masih bisa menginap di rumah Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti akan senang kembali ke rumah. _Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah kembali seperti dulu, _saeng_, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku pun sudah kembali ke rumah dan aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi" ucap Siwon panjang lebar berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang ia kira masih ketakutan kembali ke rumah mereka.

"_Appa_—_umma_?"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala nya dan menatap Siwon berusaha memastikan ucapan yang ia dengar dari mulut hyung nya itu. Siwon mengangguk mantap sembari memberikan senyuman manis nya.

"Mereka sangat mencemaskan mu. Kita pulang sekarang _ne_?" ajak Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sangat tipis untuk menjawab ajakan Siwon itu. Siwon sedikit bingung kenapa ia justru melihat pancaran kesedihan di dalam manic mata Kyuhyun. Namun ia menyingkirkan semua prasangka yang sudah berputar dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat seakan tak ingin membiarkan _dongsaeng_ nya ini pergi lagi.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Leeteuk sudah bergerak masuk ke dalam rumah nya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam membeku di tempatnya. Donghae hanya mampu mengepalkan tangan nya dan memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menangis dalam hati tapi air mata masih belum mau meluncur dari pelupuk mata nya.

Kyuhyun terdiam dalam pelukan Siwon, sedikit demi sedikit tangan nya ikut terulur membalas pelukan dari hyung kandung yang juga sangat ia rindukan.

Setelah beberapa saat Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya lalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengulas senyuman tulus untuk kakak nya itu. Tapi seakan menyadari sesuatu, Kyuhyun mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling. Teuki _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ nya—dimana?

"Hae _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun saat mendapati Donghae yang terdiam di belakang nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sedih. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada _hyung_ nya itu. Sedangkan Donghae mulai memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat di paksakan. Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae dan langsung memeluk nya.

"_Hyung_—"

"Kau—akan pulang sekarang Kyunnie" ucap Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan di sampaikan dongsaeng nya.

"A-aku—_hyung_…"

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan itu. Donghae mulai melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan pelan saat melihat kedatangan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Leeteuk yang sudah memberinya senyuman tipis. Kyuhyun ingin berhambur memeluk Leeteuk namun langkahnya terhenti karena tindakan yang hyung nya itu lakukan.

Leeteuk menyodorkan ransel Kyuhyun yang telah ia ambilkan ke hadapan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai terisak.

"Teuki _hyung_—"

Kyuhyun tak segera mengambil ransel nya, ia justru menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan memelas dan sedih dan hal itu sukses membuat hati Leeteuk semakin berdesir.

"Keluarga mu sudah menunggu, Kyu" ucap Leeteuk pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas kearah Siwon yang tengah memperhatikan nya.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku—"

"Kau sudah berjanji pada _hyung_ bukan?" ucap Leeteuk memotong sanggahan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku berjanji…" Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi Kyuhyun dan isakan yang keluar dari bibir kecil itu semakin keras. Pundak Kyuhyun bergetar hebat oleh tangisan itu. Pertahanan Leeteuk pun hancur sudah. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat siapa pun dongsaeng nya menangis apalagi menangis seperti ini.

GREP

"Jangan menangis lagi. _Hyung_ mohon Kyunnie" bisik Leeteuk dengan suara sedikit parau.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun pun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar. Ia memeluk Leeteuk begitu erat bahkan hingga mencengkram punggung jaket yang Leeteuk kenakan. Leeteuk mengelus lembut surai rambut Kyuhyun dan setelah merasakan dongsaeng nya tenang ia menghela nafas berat lalu dengan sedikit memaksa ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

"Pulanglah" ucap Leeteuk sembari mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang basah. Ia menunjukan senyuman khasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae secara bergantian. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan se menyedihkan dan se sesak seperti ini. Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya sekali seakan menjadi menjadi penguat untuk Kyuhyun.

PUK

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Siwon sudah berada di sampingnya sembari tersenyum lembut membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Han _ahjussi_ pun segera mengambil ransel yang masih berada di tangan Leeteuk dan membawa nya ke dalam mobil.

"_Kamsahamnida_ untuk semua yang kalian lakukan untuk uri Kyuhyunie" ucap Siwon sembari membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyuman tipis sedangkan Donghae seakan tak mempedulikan ucapan Siwon, ia terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kita pulang sekarang _saeng_"

Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak ingin ia ucapkan sejak tadi.

"Teuki _hyung_—Hae _hyung_. Aku—pulang sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh semua nya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon pun menuntun Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke mobil. Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menjauhi tempat Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia terus menoleh ke belakang seakan ingin terus menatap kedua _hyung_ nya itu. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tiba-tiba Leeteuk membalikkan badan nya seakan tak ingin melihat nya lagi.

"Kyu… _Gajima_—Kyunnie"

Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi Donghae. Ia yang terdiam sejak tadi sekarang hendak berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang akan memasuki mobil nya namun lengan nya di tahan oleh Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_!" geram Donghae yang kesal karena langkah nya di tahan. Ia menoleh dan menatap Leeteuk sebal namun ia langsung terdiam saat melihat Leeteuk yang juga sudah menangis dalam diam.

"_Hy—ung_"

Leeteuk sengaja membalikkan badan nya agar Kyuhyun tak melihat air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Air mata itu sudah mengalir dan membasahi wajah manis nya. Leeteuk menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Biarkan dia pulang, Hae" ucap Leeteuk membuat Donghae menundukan kepala nya dan mulai terisak.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki mobil mewah mereka dan mobil itu pun segera melaju meninggalkan rumah sederhana yang Kyuhyun tempati selama beberapa hari.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ pasti akan sangat senang melihat mu, Kyunnie" ucap Siwon riang.

Karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyuhyun, ia pun menoleh dan mengernyit bingung melihat _dongsaeng_ nya hanya menundukan kepala nya. Tangan Siwon menjulur dan mulai mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu? Apa kau tidak senang jika kita pulang eum?" tanya Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya namun Siwon tersentak saat ia mendengar isakan tangis dari Kyuhyun juga air mata yang kembali membasahi wajah hingga kaos nya.

"Teuki _hyung_—hiks Hae _hyung_" isak Kyuhyun terus menerus menggumamkan nama Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Awalnya Siwon mengernyit bingung dengan gumaman Kyuhyun namun akhirnya ia bisa menangkap apa yang di ucapkan _dongsaeng_ nya. Secara spontan Siwon menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang dan menatap sosok dua anak laki-laki yang masih terdiam di tempat nya. Ia terus memperhatikan kedua nya hingga sosok mereka mulai tak tertangkap pandangan Siwon.

"Kyuhyunnie…" gumam Siwon yang masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak tangis. Ia menatap _dongsaeng_ nya dengan tatapan sedih dan miris. Dengan perlahan Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

"_Sst, uljima saeng_" ucap Siwon menenangkan.

"hiks—Kyu mau Teuki _hyung_—Hae _hyungie_—hiks"

Siwon tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menangis hingga seperti ini. Apa dia sangat sedih berpisah dengan dua orang tadi? Sebenarnya siapa mereka?

'_Ada apa dengan mu, Kyu?'_

.

.

**† TEUKHAEKYU †**

Mobil berwarna hitam yang terlihat mewah itu telah memasuki gerbang besar sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh nan megah. Mobil tersebut melewati perkarangan rumah yang luas dengan lampu taman yang menerangi jalan utama menuju rumah. Tak beberapa lama mobil itu pun berhenti.

2 orang pelayan langsung menghampiri mobil dan membukakan pintu bagian penumpang dari arah kanan dan kiri untuk kedua tuan muda mereka. Siwon segera turun dan tersenyum membalas salam dari pelayan nya. Ia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang keluar dari mobil dengan lemas.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun mendongak dan membalas pertanyaan kakak nya itu hanya dengan anggukan kecil dan senyuman tipis. Setelahnya ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada rumah mewahnya.

'_Aku kembali ke rumah ini lagi'_

Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan mereka pun mulai berjalan pelan menuju rumah mereka. Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman kepada para pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan nya. Ada perasaan hangat saat melihat pelayan-pelayan itu tersenyum dan memberikan salam kepadanya. Seperti nya selama ini Ia salah mengerti, ia tak pernah sendiri selama ini. Banyak orang di rumah ini yang masih setia menemani dan membantu nya termasuk pelayan-pelayan setia keluarga Choi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok kedua orang tua nya sudah berdiri di pintu utama sambil memberikan senyuman, bahkan _umma_ Choi sudah menitikan air mata saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

"_Appa—umma_" gumam Kyuhyun sangat lirih.

Nyonya Choi langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk anak bungsu nya begitu erat. Isakan tangis keluar dari bibir tipis nya membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir.

"_U-umma_"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan _eomma_ nya. Mata nya sudah panas dan memerah. Sudah cukup lama ia tak menerima pelukan dari _eomma_ nya sendiri dan sekarang… Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

Setelah cukup puas memeluk Kyuhyun, _umma_ Choi melepaskan pelukan nya lalu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan akhirnya menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, menatap manic Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dalam.

"Kyunnie kemana saja? _Umma_ sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyu, umma _mohon_ jangan pernah pergi lagi _ne_?" ucap _umma_ Choi dan secara reflek Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya.

"_Yaksoke_?"

"_Eum—ne umma_"

Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bingung hanya mampu menjawab singkat dan mulai menundukan kepala nya.

"Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri saat mendengar panggilan sang _Appa_. Raut wajah tuan Choi yang memang tegas dan keras itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Siwon.

Tuan Choi mendekat dengan senyuman mulai terukir di wajahnya. Ia mulai berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi nya dengan anak bungsu nya itu kemudian ia melambaikan tangan nya seakan memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri nya.

"Kyu" tegur Siwon sembari menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun agar _dongsaeng_ yang masih bersembunyi di belakang nya segera keluar.

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun bergerak dan mulai menghampiri _appa_ nya. Wajah nya tertunduk dan tangan nya meremas erat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Dalam hatinya masih terbesit rasa takut yang teramat mengingat bagaimana jika sang _appa_ marah.

GREP

Kyuhyun reflek mendongakan kepala nya dengan mata membulat kaget. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata nya kaget. Sang _Appa_ memeluknya! Ya, seseorang yang sangat jarang memeluknya itu sekarang tengah merengkuh tubuh kurusnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ini benar-benar mimpi!

"_A—appa_" ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"_Mianhae chagi_. Maafkan appa _ne_? _Appa_ sangat menyayangi Kyunnie. _Mianhae_" sesal tuan Choi dengan suara parau membuat hati Kyuhyun kembali berdesir hebat.

"_Appa_ mohon jangan pergi lagi. Kami benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, _Appa_ mohon pada mu _chagiya_"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Tak ada suara yang mampu keluar dari bibir nya. Jantungnya masih berdebar dengan cepat dan rasa kaget nya masih belum hilang apalagi sekarang ia bisa merasakan tengkuknya sedikit basah. Mungkinkah _Appa_ nya menangis? Oh Tuhan… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Setelah beberapa saat, Tuan Choi melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berair dan hal itu sukses membuat air mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir tanpa di perintahkan. Ini pertama kali nya ia melihat sang _Appa_ menangis secara langsung di hadapan nya.

"_Appa_…" isak Kyuhyun tertahan.

"_Appa_ salah dugaan _chagi_. _Appa_ hanya ingin melakukan permintaan terakhir kakek mu dan berusaha agar kalian tak merasakan semua penyesalan dan kesulitan yang pernah _appa_ alami dulu. Tapi _appa_ salah tindakan dan justru membuat kalian kesepian. _Jeongmal mianhae_ Kyunnie. Appa akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kesalahan _appa_ pada kalian." ucap tuan Choi panjang lebar.

Tuan Choi mulai merekahkan senyuman nya saat melihat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya. Walaupun masih terlihat raut kaget di wajah sang anak, setidaknya ia senang Kyuhyun bisa mengerti maksudnya dan memaafkan nya.

"_Appa_ janji akan meluangkan waktu untuk kalian. Kita akan lebih sering bersama" janji _appa_ Choi lagi.

"Be-benarkah?"

"_Ne_. _Appa_ dan _umma_ tidak akan membiarkan kalian kesepian lagi. Kita mulai dari awal, _otte_?"

Senyuman lebar mulai terulas di wajah Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang melihat kedua orang tua nya tersenyum dan mendengar janji yang baru saja _Appa_ nya utarakan. Tidak peduli apakah janji itu akan terlaksana atau tidak. Ia sangat senang saat ini, ia akan berusaha mempercayai ucapan _Appa_ nya saat ini.

"_Appa_~"

Kyuhyun kembali berhambur memeluk tuan Choi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada tuan Choi seakan merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan _Appa_ nya itu. Tuan Choi terlihat senang dan membalas pelukan anaknya itu.

Siwon pun menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum senang. Ia tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan mengusap pipi nya yang basah dan merangkulnya dari samping.

"_Umma_~"

Nyonya Choi mencium pucuk kepala Siwon dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya. Siwon pun balas memeluk pinggang sang _umma_ dengan erat dengan pandangan terfokus pada adik dan ayahnya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian" gumam Siwon.

"Kami juga sangat menyayangi mu _chagi_. Kau dan Kyuhyun adalah segala nya untuk kami dan semua yang kami lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk kalian" ucap nyonya Choi pelan dan lembut.

Tidak ada orang tua yang tak menyayangi anaknya. Mereka rela bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, membanting tulang dan mengeluarkan keringat kerja keras hanya untuk membahagiakan anaknya. Tak mengharapkan apa pun, hanya sebuah senyuman bahagia dari sang anak mampu membuat mereka sangat bahagia dan puas. Walaupun terkadang ada beberapa cara mereka yang salah dan tidak bisa kita mengerti, percayalah akan satu hal. Rasa kasih dan sayang mereka begitu besar bagi anak nya bahkan melebihi rasa sayang kita pada mereka. Mereka rela mendaki gunung hanya untuk sebuah senyuman tulus dan tawa dari sang anak. Saling mengerti, percaya, mendukung dan berbagi kasih adalah beberapa faktor penting dalam keharmonisan sebuah keluarga.

.

Blam!

Pintu berwarna putih bersih itu tertutup pelan oleh seorang anak yang sekarang berdiri dan menatap ke seluruh sudut ruangan kamar nya yang besar itu. Masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya. Senyuman yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terus terkembang di wajahnya. Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan menghampiri jendela kamar yang cukup besar dan membuka nya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar dan menengadahkan kepala nya menatap langit malam bertabur kerlipan bintang yang indah.

Angin malam berhembus dingin menerpa tubuhnya dan memainkan surai rambut coklat nya itu tak mengurungkan niat _namja_ itu untuk terus berdiri di tepi balkon ini. Pikiran nya kembali ke moment beberapa saat lalu. Rasa bahagia dan senang menyelimuti hati nya saat ini. Perasaan begitu hangat dan nyaman membuat nya memejamkan mata tanpa memudarkan senyuman bahagia nya.

Candaan dan tawa yang ia keluarkan saat berbincang seru dengan anggota keluarga nya kembali berputar. Sosok _appa_ dan _umma_ yang tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil muncul dalam benak nya, tak lupa sosok sang _hyung_ yang tertawa bersama diri nya. Makan malam dan berbincang bersama sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar yang sudah beberapa hari tak ia tempati.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka mata nya untuk menatap bintang-bintang indah di atas langit Seoul itu.

'_Keluarga bagaikan rasi bintang yang tidak akan pernah terpisah. Kita akan selalu bersama membentuk susunan yang sangat indah'_

Satu kalimat yang pernah ia dengar beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Kyuhyun mengingat wajah Leeteuk dan Donghae. Senyuman itu mulai menipis dan pancaran kesedihan kembali terlihat dalam manic _dark brown_ itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, _hyung_? Apa kalian sudah tidur?" gumam Kyuhyun pada angin malam yang berhembus lebih kencang.

"Keluargaku—berubah _hyung_. Aku sangat senang saat ini. Apa yang selama ini aku harapkan seakan terwujud. Aku sangat bahagia!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya. Tangan nya yang sudah dingin itu ia lipat dan ia tumpukan pada tepian pagar balkon.

"Tapi kebahagian ku akan sempurna jika kalian juga bersama ku saat ini. Baru beberapa jam berpisah aku sudah sangat merindukan kalian. Apa kalian merindukan ku juga?" ucap nya lagi sembari menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang itu.

Sreett

Kyuhyun melirik saat mendengar suara jendela kamar penghubung balkon dan kamarnya terbuka. Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat Siwon sudah berada di sana. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melampirkan jaket ke pundak _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Udara malam sangat dingin dan tak baik untuk tubuh mu, Kyu" ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang" ucap Kyuhyun, tangan nya menjulur dan menunjuk langit malam. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kedua nya. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus dan binatang malam yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kau masih terlihat sedih, Kyunnie? Apa masih ada yang mengganjal hati mu?" tanya Siwon yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat senang malam ini, _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak. Toh itu kenyataan nya, ia sangat senang walau ada sebuah kesedihan dalam hati nya.

"Aku bisa melihat nya, Kyu. Kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku?" ucap Siwon lagi yang mulai menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, seperti nya ia tak bisa menutupi pancaran sedih itu.

"Aku—hanya merindukan mereka _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Mereka?"

"Leeteukie _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_"

Siwon mengernyit bingung mendengar dua nama yang asing di pendengaran nya namun ia teringat Kyuhyun juga menggumamkan nama itu saat perjalanan pulang. Tanpa berpikir keras, sosok kedua anak yang mereka temui beberapa jam lalu muncul dalam pikiran Siwon.

"Mereka—yang tadi bukan?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Kyuhyun segera mengangguk pasti.

"Entah mengapa, aku sudah sangat menyayangi mereka sama seperti aku menyayangi mu sebagai _hyung_ ku sendiri. Mereka sangat baik. Mereka yang mengenalkan padaku apa itu arti keluarga dan bagaimana kebersamaan sebuah keluarga. Aku—"

Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata nya lagi. Mata nya sudah terasa panas saat memory kebersamaan nya dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae berputar dalam pikiran bahkan hatinya sudah berdesir. Ia mengenggam erat pagar balkon.

Melihat itu, Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan. Sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan—tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan rasa kebersamaan nya dengan Heechul dan Kibum—mungkin.

"Kita ke kamar ne? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku semua nya dari awal" ucap Siwon lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Siwon yang sudah membawa nya masuk ke dalam kamar yang menghalau angin malam yang dingin itu.

.

.

Leeteuk baru saja memasuki kamar nya. Ia mengusap wajah nya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang terlampir di lehernya. Ia sangat lelah saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah menuntut untuk di istirahatkan. Ia meletakan handuk itu di kursi meja belajar lalu beralih menuju ranjang nya. Ia mendudukan diri nya di atas tempat tidur, tak langsung merebahkan tubuhnya itu. Ia menghela nafas lalu menengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih.

Cklek

Tatapan Leeteuk teralih saat pintu kamar nya terbuka. Ia melihat sosok Donghae yang memeluk boneka nemo nya dengan wajah sedih.

"Ada apa Hae-_ya_?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

Mulai malam ini, Donghae bisa kembali ke kamar nya sendiri—kamar yang di tempati Kyuhyun saat berada di rumah itu— namun entah mengapa Donghae kembali ke kamar Leeteuk saat ini.

"A-aku ingin tidur di sini saja" ucap Donghae sangat lirih.

"_Waeyo eum_? Bukankah lebih nyaman di kamarmu sendiri?"

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung. Tempat tidur nya tidak terlalu besar walau bisa di tempati dua orang, tapi akan lebih nyaman jika di tempati seorang diri bukan? Apa lagi dengan tubuh lelah mereka.

"Aku—terus mengingat Kyunnie jika tidur di kamarku" jawab Donghae dengan nada teramat sedih membuat Leeteuk sedikit terkesiap. Ia terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kemarilah" panggil Leeteuk.

Donghae mulai menghampiri Leeteuk dan mendudukan dirinya di samping _hyung_ nya itu. Ie memendamkan wajah nya dalam boneka nemo yang sudah menemani diri nya kurang lebih 6 tahun lamanya. Leeteuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan miris. Bukan hanya Donghae yang sangat sedih dengan kepulangan Kyuhyun, ia juga. Tangan nya menjulur dan mengelus lembut surai rambut hitam Donghae.

"Jangan sedih lagi, Hae" ucap Leeteuk pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak sedih _hyung_? Aku sudah berusaha tapi wajah Kyuhyun selalu berputar dalam pikiran ku. Aku—hiks"

Leeteuk mulai membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya saat mendengar isakan dari adik kecilnya itu. Kata-kata bijak dan menenangkan yang biasa ia cari untuk di katakan pada _dongsaeng_ nya sekarang tak ada yang keluar. Ia tak mampu berbicara apa pun saat ini. Apa yang di katakan Donghae sama persis dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh nya saat ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyunnie, _hyung_—hiks"

"…"

"Apa Kyu akan mengunjungi kita lagi?"

Nah! Satu hal yang sejak tadi di rutuki Leeteuk sejak kepergian Kyuhyun. Ia belum sempat menanyakan dimana rumah Kyuhyun! Ia tak bisa mengunjungi Kyuhyun karena tak tahu alamat pasti dari adiknya itu. Dan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Donghae juga terus di tanyakan Leeteuk kepada dirinya sendiri sejak tadi di dalam hati.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk. Ia menatap Donghae dengan senyuman tipis.

"Apa Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi kita besok?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku tak tahu Hae-ya. Kita berharap saja agar Kyu datang besok" ucap Leeteuk berusaha berpikiran positif dan setidaknya memberi harapan pada Donghae. Ia mempercayai Kyuhyun, adiknya itu pasti akan datang kembali.

Donghae balas memeluk Leeteuk dengan sangat erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosok _hyung_ yang selalu menemani hari-hari nya.

"Kita tidur sekarang ya? Kau pasti lelah kan?" ucap Leeteuk. Donghae hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukan itu.

Dengan perlahan, Leeteuk membawa tubuh Donghae untuk berbaring dan kedua nya pun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Leeteuk masih setia memeluk Donghae dan memainkan surai rambut Donghae agar _dongsaeng_ nya bisa lebih tenang dan nyaman dalam tidur.

Donghae hanya diam sembari memejamkan mata nya untuk menikmati sentuhan dari Leeteuk. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Leeteuk dan mulai membiarkan rasa kantuk menyelimuti dirinya. Sedikit demi sedikit mata nya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia terlelap. Leeteuk mulai merenggangkan pelukan nya dan menatap wajah polos Donghae yang sudah terlelap. Tidak seperti biasanya, dalam wajah polos itu terpancar keresahan dan kesedihan membuat Leeteuk menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan seperti ini _saengie_. Kau membuat _Hyung_ semakin sedih dan tidak tenang. Kita harus membiarkan Kyuhyun meraih kebahagian dalam keluarga nya sendiri. Kita harus ikut bahagia walau tak melihatnya, Hae-ya" bisik Leeteuk lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae.

Karena tubuhnya yang semakin lelah dan rasa kantuk yang begitu besar, Leeteuk pun akhirnya tertidur. Raut wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae. Ruangan itu menjadi begitu sunyi namun terkadang terdengar igauan dari salah satu di antara mereka yang menggumamkan nama 'Kyuhyun'.

.

.

.

**† TEUKHAEKYU †**

Traanng… Clash!

Duaarr~

Suara _game_ visual itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan santai di rumah besar keluarga Choi. Gumaman kecil terkadang juga terdengar dari 2 orang anak laki-laki yang tengah asyik dengan PSP nya masing-masing. Tatapan kedua nya terfokus pada layar datar PSP yang seakan mengalihkan seluruh dunia mereka. Tak mereka pedulikan beberapa _maid_ yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir membawakan beberapa minuman dan makanan kecil untuk kedua nya. Makanan yang terlihat enak itu seakan di biarkan begitu saja di atas meja, tak mampu membuat dua orang itu teralih dari benda kesayangan mereka.

"Anda sudah pulang, tuan muda Siwon" sapa pelayan Han saat melihat Siwon baru saja memasuki rumah nya. Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Siwon menolehkan tatapan nya kearah ruang santai yang terlihat cukup ramai oleh suara _game_. Ia tersenyum geli karena sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dalam ruangan itu.

"Tuan muda Kibum datang sejak 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang ia menemani tuan muda Kyuhyun bermain sejak tadi" jelas kepala Han.

"_Arrasso ahjussi_. Ah! _Appa_ dan _umma_?" tanya Siwon.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar sedang menghadiri rapat pemegang saham saat ini. Mereka mengatakan akan segera kembali setelah rapat selesai" jawab kepala Han.

"_Ne_. _Gomawo ahjussi_" ucap Siwon.

Setelah nya Siwon melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki ruang santai. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka di sofa ruangan itu. Sudah 4 hari Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah ini, kembali ke kehidupan awalnya. Siwon mengenalkan Kibum pada Kyuhyun karena merasa kedua nya memiliki kesamaan dan benar dugaan nya, mereka justru menjadi _soulmate_ dalam hal _game_ dan sejak saat itu Kibum sering bermain ke rumah Siwon.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Merasa di abaikan oleh kedua nya, Siwon lebih memilih diam dan mulai mengambil sebuah kue coklat kering. Ia memakan dalam diam seakan tak ingin menganggu kegiatan kedua nya.

Kibum melirik Siwon lalu mengulas senyuman membalas senyuman Siwon yang menyapa nya. Dengan santai ia menuntaskan _game_ nya.

"Aku kalah…" gumam Kibum pelan.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kibum sembari mengernyit bingung. Ini pertama kali nya Kibum kalah dari nya! Sejak mereka meresmikan duel mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun belum mampu mengalahkan _namja_ yang berbeda 1 tahun dari nya itu. Mereka selalu berakhir dengan hasil seri bahkan Kyuhyun di kalahkan secara telak dan membuat nya kesal sendiri.

Kibum tersenyum kecut lalu menunjukan layar PSP nya yang sudah menampilkan tulisan _game over_. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mematikan PSP nya.

"Kau sengaja mengalah kan, _hyung_?" desis Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Kibum menggelengkan kepala nya dan memasang wajah datar. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyu? Kau sudah menang, harusnya kau senang!" ucap Siwon yang mulai membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan sosok _hyung_ nya yang sudah duduk di samping nya namun ia enggan untuk bertanya. Ia hanya mengulas senyuman tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Aku lelah, aku mau tidur ya _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun yang sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

Siwon mengernyit melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sudah aneh sejak kemarin. Ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai tertutup dinding pembatas.

"Sejak tadi ia seperti itu, _hyung_" ucap Kibum yang membuat Siwon mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kibum.

"_Ne_?"

"Saat aku datang, aku melihatnya hanya menatap jendela ruang tengah dengan tatapan kosong bahkan terlihat sedih. Saat aku tanya ada apa, dia hanya menggeleng dan mulai merubah raut wajahnya berpura-pura senang dan riang. Karena itu aku mengajaknya duel untuk memperbaiki _mood_ nya yang mungkin sedang buruk tapi nyatanya masih sama" cerita Kibum sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

Siwon terdiam dan sedikit merenungkan cerita Kibum.

"Kemarin pun aku melihat nya melamun di dalam kamar. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan riang saat di depan appa dan umma juga aku. Tapi saat kami tidak ada, ia terlihat sedih. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" ucap Siwon bingung.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan nya pada Kyuhyun, _hyung_?" tanya Kibum.

"_Ne_. dan jawaban nya tak jauh berbeda saat menjawab pertanyaan mu. Aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang ia pikirkan"

Siwon dan Kibum pun terdiam. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran nya masing-masing. Mereka hanya duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong menuju beberapa makanan di atas meja.

"Aku rasa—aku tahu anak itu kenapa"

Siwon segera menoleh dan menatap Kibum dengan penasaran dan penuh tanda tanya. Kibum tak segera menjawab, ia justru mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis.

.

.

BRUK

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya secara kasar di atas _bed king size_ nya dengan posisi tertelungkup. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini _mood_ nya buruk dan perasaan nya terasa kacau.

4 hari kehidupan nya kembali. Ia pergi ke sekolah bertemu teman-teman nya, pulang ke rumah bertemu dengan keluarga nya yang mulai hangat hari demi hari. Rumah itu terasa lebih berwarna dan hidup. Tak ada perasaan dingin dan canggung dalam rumah besarnya lagi. Ia bisa bertemu dengan _Appa_ dan _umma_ nya setiap hari, berbincang dan tertawa saat malam hari. Ada Siwon _hyung_ yang selalu menemani nya bahkan di tambah Kibum hyung yang sekarang menjadi teman main _game_ nya. Sungguh sangat indah dan menyenangkan kehidupan seorang Choi Kyuhyun saat ini. Kehidupan yang selalu ia impikan.

Namun di balik semua kebahagian bersama keluarganya itu, ada sebuah perasaan yang teramat sedih bahkan membuat _mood_ nya buruk. Perasaan rindu akan seseorang yang terus meluap di dalam hatinya.

"Teuki _hyung_—Hae _hyung_" gumam Kyuhyun tertahan oleh bantal.

Ia memejamkan mata nya erat dan sosok kedua _hyung_ nya itu kembali tergambar jelas. Suara tawa mereka pun seakan terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Bogoshipoyo_~"

Ya, Kyuhyun tengah merindukan kedua _hyung_ berbeda hubungan darah nya itu. Bahkan teramat merindukan mereka. Merindukan wajah, suara dan pelukan kedua nya.

Jika merindukan kenapa tak pergi menemui mereka saja toh jarak dari Gangnam menuju Sinchon tidak terlalu jauh dan banyak waktu luang yang bisa Kyuhyun gunakan bahkan setiap hari pun ia bisa mengunjungi kedua nya. Hati Kyuhyun sudah meneriakan kalimat itu. Kunjungi mereka!

Tapi sebuah perintah yang di buat otaknya seakan melumpuhkan semua sarafnya agar ia tak menuruti apa yang hati nya katakan. Otaknya terus memutarkan memory saat malam kepulangan nya itu.

_Kenapa Teuki hyung membalikan tubuhnya? Apa Ia tak ingin melihat dan bertemu dengan ku lagi? _

_Kenapa Hae hyung hanya memeluk ku sebentar bahkan ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun? Ia tak mengejar dan memanggil nama ku saat aku pergi. Kenapa?_

_Kenapa mereka hanya terdiam di tempat dan tak mengucapkan kalimat yang menyuruhku untuk menemui mereka kembali? Wae? Wae? Wae?!_

_Benarkah kalian merasa senang dengan kepulangan ku? Aku takut bertemu kalian lagi. Aku takut kalian tak mau menerima ku lagi sebagai dongsaeng kalian. _

_Teuki hyung… Hae hyung…._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran nya saat ini. Ia berteriak seakan ingin menghilang semua kata 'kenapa' dalam pikiran nya. Untung suara teriakan nya teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya saat ini.

Tanpa di perintahkan air mata itu kembali mengalir dari pucuk mata Kyuhyun dan mulai membasahi bantal tidur nya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan isakan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya. Dada nya terasa sesak saat ini.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Teuki _hyung_, Hae _hyung_ tolong jawab aku!' teriak Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

Cklek

Kyuhyun tak menyadari pintu kamar nya sudah terbuka dan sosok Siwon mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah meredam tangisan nya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat _dongsaeng_ nya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semua pengalaman yang ia lakukan bersama Leeteuk dan Donghae. Sebenarnya ia penasaran bagaimana kedua orang itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kedua nya. Sudah beberapa kali, ia menanyakan pada Kyuhyun kenapa ia tak mengunjungi kedua orang itu tapi _dongsaeng_ nya hanya tersenyum dan memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan lain.

Siwon menghela nafasnya sebelum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat saat merasakan seseorang menduduki tempat tidurnya. Siwon duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan tangan nya mengelus rambut lembut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" panggilnya dengan nada pelan.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia terdiam berusaha membuat suara nya tidak parau lagi.

"Kyu…" panggil Siwon lagi.

"_Eum_? Aku mengantuk, _hyungie_~" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada manja untuk menutupi suara seraknya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia tahu dongsaeng nya itu berusaha menutupi tangisan nya.

"_Hyung_ ingin mengajak mu bermain. Apa kau mau?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tak membalas pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan tapi Kibummie ada les jadi dia tak bisa menemani ku. Apa kau mau menemani ku berjalan-jalan?" ajak Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenang mulai merubah posisi nya. Ia mulai terduduk di kasur. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon agar bisa menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya. Setelah di rasa cukup, ia kembali menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Aku bosan di rumah" balas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan ajakan itu. Mungkin dengan menghirup udara luar selain saat sekolah membuat nya lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan _Appa_ dan _umma_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada mereka. Awalnya _appa_ dan _umma_ ingin mengajak kita makan di luar bersama kerabat bisnis nya tapi aku rasa aku lebih ingin makan di luar bersama mu dan santai. Makan malam dengan rekan bisnis _appa_ sedikit membosankan" ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia menyetujui apa yang di katakan hyung nya itu. Ia senang makan bersama appa dan umma nya di luar tapi tidak bersama rekan bisnis yang akan membicarakan masalah perusahaan bahkan saat acara makan. Demi semua game yang ia punya, itu sangat membosankan!

"_Ne hyung_, aku mau" jawab Kyuhyun menerima ajakan Siwon.

"Baguslah. Bersiap-siaplah, aku akan mandi dulu, 1 jam lagi kita berangkat _ne_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap membuat Siwon mencubit pipi nya gemas. Kyuhyun tertawa senang membayangkan tempat apa yang akan mereka datangi sedangkan Siwon tertawa geli melihat wajah imut dongsaeng nya itu.

.

.

Senang…

Kata itu yang menggambarkan suasana hati Kyuhyun sejak keluar dari rumah nya. Siwon benar-benar mengajaknya bermain dan berjalan mengelilingi pertokoan. Mereka ke Myeondong dan membeli beberapa benda yang menarik perhatian dan memakan beberapa makanan kecil. Tak lupa Kyuhyun langsung menarik Siwon ke _game center_ untuk menemani nya bermain _game_ selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Mereka sudah berjalan-jalan daerah Myeondong sekitar 3 jam lamanya.

Langit sudah cukup gelap dan lampu-lampu terang sudah menyelimuti jalanan kota yang masih saja ramai oleh orang pulang kerja. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sembari memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul malam hari dari kaca mobil.

"_Hyung_, kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Ini bukan arah menuju rumah nya dan ia sangat penasaran kemana Siwon akan membawa nya lagi. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Kau pasti senang Kyunnie" ucap Siwon dengan senyuman jokernya.

"Benarkah? _Gomawo_ untuk hari ini Wonnie _hyung_~"

Kyuhyun memeluk _hyung_ nya itu erat. Ia memejamkan mata nya sejenak seakan beristirahat sebelum mereka sampai di tempat tujuan yang sudah di rencanakan oleh Siwon. Selama beberapa saat mobil itu melaju menembus jalanan Seoul malam hari.

"Kyu… Kyunnie _ireona saeng_~!" panggil Siwon entah untuk beberapa kali sembari menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

Karena terlalu lelah, Kyuhyun pun terlelap dalam mobil selama perjalanan mereka. Ia melenguh saat tidur nya mulai terganggu. Dengan enggan ia membuka mata nya dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan lemas dan mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum geli. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling untuk mengetahui dimana ia sekarang.

"Apa kita sudah sampai, _hyung_? Memangnya ini dima—"

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Ia membelalakan mata nya tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat nya saat ini. Rumah itu… Rumah Leeteuk dan Donghae ada di hadapan nya sekarang. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya.

"Wonnie—_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon seakan meminta penjelasan dari _hyung_ nya itu. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ tahu, beberapa hari ini Kyunnie terlihat sangat sedih. Kau pasti merindukan tempat ini bukan? Merindukan orang-orang di dalam rumah itu?" ucap Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tak mau mengunjungi mereka lagi tapi _hyung_ rasa kau harus menemui mereka agar kesedihan mu itu menghilang. _Hyung_ tak mau _dongsaeng_ kesayangan _hyung_ ini terus bersedih" lanjut Siwon lagi.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku—"

Siwon mengernyit bingung melihat tatapan takut dari Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia senang bisa ke rumah ini bukan? Kenapa adiknya justru seperti orang ketakutan? Oh Tuhan, apa aku salah lagi?

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku—aku mau pulang saja" balas Kyuhyun cepat.

"_Mwo_?! Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau merindukan mereka _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya membuat kebingungan Siwon semakin bertambah. Ia bisa melihat rasa di balik manic coklat Kyuhyun berbeda dengan apa yang tubuhnya responkan.

"Kau ingin bertemu mereka kan? Jika begitu, temui mereka dan jangan seperti ini" ucap Siwon sedikit frustasi.

"Aku.. Aku—aku takut _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun terbata. Ia menundukan kepala nya dalam.

Siwon mengernyit bingung. Takut akan apa? Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa takut?"

"Mereka! Aku takut mereka tak ingin bertemu dengan ku lagi. Aku takut mereka justru kecewa dengan kedatangan ku untuk menemui mereka" jawab Kyuhyun pelan namun masih bisa di tangkap pendengaran Siwon.

"_Aigoo_ Kyuhyunnie. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Bukan kah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kalian saling menyayangi bahkan saling menganggap sebagai saudara? Kenapa kau justru berkata begitu _eoh_?" ucap Siwon heran dengan pemikiran dongsaeng nya itu.

"Tapi _hyung_, malam itu—"

"Kita temui mereka sekarang!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku yakin itu hanya perasaan mu saja. Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu. Kalau kau masih ragu anggaplah ini sebagai pembuktian benar atau tidaknya pemikiran mu itu, _arrachi_?" ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu membalas lagi. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil menunduk dalam menghindari tatapan heran dari seorang Siwon yang sudah menggelengkan kepala nya.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, jalanan pun semakin sepi dari semua aktivitas dari para penduduk sekitar. Seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjalan gontai di trotoar jalanan yang sepi. Lampu-lampu penerangan jalan menemani setiap langkahnya. Tangan nya menggenggam erat tali penuntun dari seorang anjing kecil berwarna putih yang terlihat berlari-lari kecil di depan nya. Anjing itu terlihat begitu aktif dan mencari perhatian pada majikan nya dengan mengonggong kecil. Namun sepertinya usaha anjing kecil itu tak membuahkan hasil buktinya wajah sang majikan masih tetap muram dan sedih.

Donghae menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di jalanan sebagai pelampiasan suasana hati nya yang buruk. Bada yang selalu membuatnya tertawa pun tak mampu merubah suasana hati nya menjadi senang. Ia baru saja pulang dari membawa bada jalan-jalan. Ia sudah mengajak anjing kesayangan nya itu keluar rumah dari sore hari namun ia enggan untuk kembali ke rumah cepat dan memutuskan untuk menyelusuri beberapa jalan di sekitar kompleksnya hingga malam ini.

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia menengadah ke langit yang juga terlihat muram. Awan hitam seakan menyelimuti ratusan juta bintang yang biasanya bersinar terang nan indah.

"Kyunnie" gumam Donghae kepada angin malam yang berhembus menerpa dirinya.

Ya, sosok dari seorang Kyuhyun yang masih membuatnya sedih sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Ia selalu berharap Kyuhyun akan datang menemui mereka dan bermain bersama walau dalam waktu singkat namun nyatanya hingga hari ke empat _dongsaeng_ nya itu pergi, ia belum bertemu lagi dengan nya sedikit pun. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengunjungi mereka. Jika Donghae tahu dimana alamat lengkap rumah Kyuhyun mungkin ia akan nekat untuk pergi ke rumah _dongsaeng_ nya itu hanya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa daya ia tak bisa melakukan itu.

Guk… Guk…

Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya pada bada yang masih saja mencari perhatian nya sejak tadi. Sikap Donghae sedikit berubah. Biasanya ia akan mengajak bada nya berbicara walau tak akan mengerti ucapan satu sama lain saat jalan-jalan seperti ini. Donghae pun tak mengelus bulu lembut bada, ia hanya berjalan kemana pun kaki nya melangkah seperti pergi seorang diri tanpa bada yang menemani nya. Ia tersenyum tipis memperhatikan anjing kesayangan nya itu.

"_Mianhae_ bada-ya~ Kau pasti lelah kan? Aku seakan tak mempedulikan mu. Aku hanya sedang sedih, kau mengerti itu kan?"

Donghae mulai mengajak bada berbicara. Mungkin saat ini, bada lah yang bisa menjadi tempat pencurahan hati nya walau tak akan ada solusi yang di berikan anjing kecil itu.

"Aku merindukan _dongsaeng_ kecil ku yang menyebalkan itu. Kau pasti tahu siapa bukan?" lanjut Donghae sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Bada hanya menggonggong sekali sebagai balasan dari ucapan majikan nya itu.

"Dia tak menemui kita hingga sekarang. Bukankah dia menyebalkan? Kau boleh menggigitnya nanti jika dia muncul. Aku mengizinkan nya bada-ya—eh eum tapi jangan terlalu keras menggigitnya _arrachi_? Aku tak ingin ia terluka!" ungkap Donghae yang justru terlihat lucu bagi yang melihatnya.

"Aku juga akan mencubit pipinya hingga merah saat aku bertemu dengan nya. Terserah dia mau marah atau kesal jika di cubit, dia sudah membuatku kesal. Kau setuju kan?"

Donghae tertawa kecil saat bada mengelus-eluskan bulu lembut pada kakinya. Donghae pun berhenti dan menjongkokan tubuhnya. Ia mengelus lembut buku bada membuat anjing itu meringkuk seakan menikmati sentuhan sang majikan.

"Apa dia tak sadar jika aku sangat merindukan nya? Aku sangat merindukan Kyunnie"

Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu menengadahkan wajahnya kembali berusaha menghalau air mata yang sudah siap meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Tanpa Donghae sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan gerak gerik juga ucapan nya sedaritadi. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari belakang Donghae. Ia tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan sang _dongsaeng_.

"Kau akan di kira gila jika terus berbicara dengan seekor anjing, Hae"

Donghae sontak berdiri dan menolehkan kepala nya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga nya.

"Teuki _Hyung_!" pekik Donghae antara senang juga kaget.

Leeteuk berjalan santai menghampiri Donghae lalu ia mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana _hyung_? Pulang cepat _eoh_?" tanya Donghae dengan senyuman lebar yang mulai terukir di wajahnya. Leeteuk menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jangan sedih…" ucap Leeteuk membuat senyuman Donghae berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku hanya merindukan _dongsaeng_ kita _hyung_. Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Donghae jujur.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kita akan terus merindukan nya setiap saat tapi jangan munculkan wajah sedih ini"

Leeteuk mencubit pipi Donghae dan menarik nya menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar. Donghae hanya bisa meringis.

"_Hyung_! _Appo_~" protes Donghae sembari mengelus pipi nya. Leeteuk hanya tertawa melihat wajah imut dongsaeng nya. Ia mengacak rambut Donghae gemas.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita pulang dan makan~" ucap Leeteuk sembari menunjukan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan nya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Ia berusaha mengintip apa yang ada di dalam plastic itu bahkan seakan mencium-cium aroma yang terkuar dari dalam plastik.

"Bulgogi!" pekik Donghae girang membuat Leeteuk tertawa.

"_Ne_. Tadi saudara Shin _Ahjussi_ datang dan memberikan oleh-oleh bulgogi yang sangat banyak. Shin _Ahjussi_ memberikan beberapa untukku" jelas Leeteuk dengan senyuman lebar.

"Huaaa~ _Kajja_ kita pulang, _hyungie_! Aku lapar~!" ucap Donghae sembari menarik tangan Leeteuk dan mereka pun mulai berlari kecil menuju rumah hangat mereka.

Seperti biasanya, bada berlari menuju rumah mendahului sang majikan yang sudah melepas tali penuntun nya. Anjing kecil itu terus berlari senang saat merasakan majikan kesayangan nya sudah merasa riang dan tertawa bersama Leeteuk di belakang sana. Bada terdiam beberapa meter dari pagar rumah. Ia memincingkan mata nya dan memasang posisi waspada saat melihat sebuah mobil terparkir sempurna di depan rumah tersebut.

Guk! Guk! Guk! Grrr~

Mendengar gonggongan bada yang lebih keras dengan nada tidak suka, Leeteuk dan Donghae segera berlari lebih kencang menuju rumah nya. Pasti ada sesuatu di depan sana karena anjing kesayangan mereka mengonggong seperti itu.

"Bada~ _waeyo_?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Leeteuk dan Donghae memperhatikan bada dengan tatapan bingung namun akhirnya tatapan mereka mengikuti tatapan bada yang lurus kedepan. Mereka pun memincingkan mata nya melihat 2 orang anak laki-laki tengah saling menarik satu sama lain di depan pagar rumah. Salah satu anak itu berusaha menarik anak yang lain nya memasuki pagar rumah sedangkan yang lain nya seakan menolak dan ingin kembali ke dalam mobil.

Raut wajah Leeteuk dan Donghae seketika berubah saat menyadari siapa yang berada di depan rumah mereka itu. Senyuman lebar mulai terukir di wajah kedua nya saat melihat sosok yang selalu mereka rindukan.

"Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun yang masih menolak untuk masuk dan berusaha menahan tarikan Siwon tersentak kaget saat mendengar pekikan keras dari arah kanan mereka. Siwon berhenti menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan kedua nya menoleh kearah kanan. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya saat melihat Leeteuk dan Donghae tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Bukan nya senang, rasa takut dan khawatir kembali hinggap di dalam hati Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Kyuhyun seakan membeku di tempat.

"_Hy—Hyung_"

.

.

-**To be Continued-**

* * *

Annyeong~~ ^ ^

Hahaha ternyata fic ini aku panjangin 1 chap, gpp ya? ^ ^v

Haahhh~

Gak nyangka udah mau kelar aja…

Benar-benar terimakasih untuk semua readerdeul yang setia membaca fic ini /deep bow/

Maaf jika masih banyak typo yang bertebaran~

See ya~~

**-LYE-**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

Choi Youmin, fikyu , kyugaemputriaisyah, gyu1315, ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu , ratnasparkyu, kyuqie, cece, Bella, bang3424 , casanova indah, Blackyuline, Jmhyewon, ay, bryanelfishy, Anonymouss, Gyurievil , Vina407 , Kyuubi kim , dew'yellow, KyuChul, xoxoxo , AngeLeeteuk , Forte orange, cacaclouds, Shin Hyeri , Sparkyu , Arum Junnie, Aisah92 , Augesteca, Asa, Princess Kyunie , Okta1004 , and all Guest.


	9. Chapter 9 - END

**FAMILY ?**

.

.

**Main Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

**Another Cast** : Find in this story

.

.

* * *

**† TeukHaeKyu †**

**PART 9**

Suasana dalam rumah sederhana yang biasanya ceria dan hangat sedikit berbeda malam ini. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang tidak besar itu, rasa canggung terasa begitu kental dari kebersamaan mereka. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam seakan tengah mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya lewat sebuah tatapan tanpa suara.

Siwon menghela nafas entah untuk kesekian kali nya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk merapat di sebelahnya sambil menundukan kepala nya. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya kearah Leeteuk dan Donghae yang duduk di kursi _single_ di hadapan mereka. Terlihat raut kebingungan di wajah keduanya saat mendapati sikap Kyuhyun—sang _dongsaeng_ berbeda dari biasanya.

Sejak mereka bertemu di depan rumah, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sembari menundukan kepala nya. Rasa senang yang sempat menyelimuti hati Leeteuk dan Donghae berubah menjadi tanda tanya besar melihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Kyuhyun terlihat sungkan, canggung bahkan untuk menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae pun ia terlihat enggan.

"Ehem!"

Suara dehaman Siwon membuyarkan semua lamunan dari orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Leeteuk mulai mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Siwon yang juga terlihat canggung. Ia cukup maklum jika Siwon seperti itu, toh ini pertama kali nya mereka duduk berhadapan bersama.

"_Ah—eum_… Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mengganggu kalian berdua larut malam seperti ini" ucap Siwon canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang yang baru saja di temui. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan terdiam seribu bahasa dan menimbulkan suasana hening yang sangat tak nyaman itu.

"_Gwenchana_ Siwon-_ah_" ucap Leeteuk sembari memberikan senyuman khasnya. Siwon sedikit terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Dan bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya? Ia belum pernah memperkenalkan diri.

"_Hyung_, tahu nama ku?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Ia tahu _namja_ di hadapan nya itu lebih tua 3 tahun dari nya membuat nya memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan _hyung_ tanpa di perintah. Leeteuk tertawa kecil berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung itu lalu mengangguk.

"Kyunnie sering menceritakan tentangmu saat di sini, benarkan Kyu?" ucap Leeteuk sekaligus berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara namun sepertinya anak itu enggan membuka mulut dan memilih hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan Siwonnie, kami sangat senang kalian main ke sini" ucap Leeteuk membuat Siwon mulai mengulas senyuman. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai cara berbicara dari sosok Leeteuk dan jangan lupakan senyuman lembut itu.

"_Ne, hyung_" balasnya sambil menganggukan kepala nya.

Siwon sedikit menepuk paha Kyuhyun seakan meyakinkan _dongsaeng_ nya agar tidak takut lagi toh barusan Leeteuk sendiri yang mengatakan mereka senang dengan kehadiran kedua nya. Ia sedikit merutuk Kyuhyun yang sangat keras kepala dan tetap terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau dan Donghae seumuran bukan?" ucap Leeteuk lagi masih berusaha mencairkan suasana tak menyenangkan itu. Siwon menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung karena tatapan Donghae terfokus pada Kyuhyun—sebuah tatapan kesal.

"Ah benarkah? _Annyeong_ Donghae" sapa Siwon yang tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Donghae.

:_Aww—Appo hyung_!" ringis Donghae saat Leeteuk mencubit tangan nya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Leeteuk mengarahkan matanya kepada Siwon dan seakan mengerti maksud hyung nya, Donghae mulai menampilkan cengiran nya.

"_Ne_, Siwon-ah, salam kenal" ucap Donghae sedikit canggung. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan intens bahkan terkesan sebal.

Suasana kembali diam. Leeteuk menyerah mencairkan suasana yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sama seperti Siwon.

"_Pabbo_! Menyebalkan!" gumam Donghae membuat Leeteuk melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hae-_ya_"

Donghae membuang nafas beratnya lalu dengan mantap ia bangkit dari kursi nya, ia menghentakan kaki nya cukup keras. Dengan pasti ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia menggembungkan pipinya saat Kyuhyun masih tak merespon kehadiran nya.

Siwon mengernyit bingung memperhatikan Donghae yang berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun, ia penasaran namun enggan bertanya kenapa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin menundukan kepala nya dalam dan memainkan ujung kemeja nya resah. Ia merasa tak nyaman di tatap seperti oleh Donghae apalagi saat ini _hyung_ nya sudah berkacak pinggang di hadapan nya. Ia sering melirik kearah wajah Donghae yang terlihat kesal dan itu semakin menambah rasa takutnya.

"Kyu~" panggil Donghae dengan nada biasa.

"…"

"Kyu!"

"…"

Donghae menggeram kesal, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan nya. Nada panggilan nya pun semakin meninggi seiring dengan kekesalan nya yang memuncak.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Donghae kesal membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, bahkan Siwon pun terkaget dengan pekikan Donghae yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Hae-_ya_" tegur Leeteuk yang menyadari keterkagetan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"_Pabbo-ya_!"desis Donghae. Ia menghela nafas lelah karena Kyuhyun masih saja menundukan kepalanya. Ia sungguh heran ada apa dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat canggung bertemu dengan nya. Apa wajahnya berubah menakutkan sehingga Kyuhyun seperti orang ketakutan seperti itu.

"Oke, kau masih mau diam _heum_?" ucap Donghae dengan nada lebih pelan namun sedikit menakutkan.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Bada~~"

Donghae segera mencari sosok anjing mungilnya ke sekitar ruangan. Mendengar panggilan sang majikan, bada pun mulai menghampiri Donghae. Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap saat mendengar Donghae memanggil bada namun ia tetap diam dalam posisi semula.

"Bada-_ya_, kau boleh menggigit anak bodoh ini. Aku tidak peduli, dia menyebalkan~!"

"_MWO_?!"

Sontak Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya dengan mata membulat kaget. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja _hyung_ nya itu perintahkan pada anjing yang juga pernah ingin menggigitnya dulu. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Siwon pun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan terkejut. Hey, mana mungkin ia terima jika dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu akan di gigit seekor anjing! Hanya Leeteuk yang bisa tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Donghae itu.

"_Hyung! A—ww—Awppoww_!"

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Donghae mencubit kedua pipinya dengan cubitan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Dengan kesal sekaligus gemas Donghae terus mencubit pipi Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Siwon hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata nya bingung dengan sikap Donghae. Ia hanya terdiam walaupun ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan dari cubitan yang tak kunjung di lepas itu.

"Hywungw—Lewpasww!" ucap Kyuhyun tak jelas. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae dari pipinya namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya lalu tertawa kecil. Tanpa melerai kedua nya ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur.

"Siwonnie" panggil Leeteuk sembari melambaikan tangan nya. Siwon menatap Leeteuk bingung, dengan ragu ia menghampiri Leeteuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih berdebat sendiri.

"_Hyung_, mereka?" tanya Siwon ragu sembari menunjuk arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja, mereka sedang bercanda" ucap Leeteuk santai. Tangan nya sibuk menyiapkan sebuah panic dan mulai menuangkan bulgogi untuk di panaskan kembali.

"Apa kalian sudah makan, Wonnie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne? Ah—sudah" jawab Siwon sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut lalu mulai menyalakan kompor untuk memanaskan bulgogi yang sudah dingin itu.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya—Kyu, dia…"

Siwon ingin mengatakan apa yang di rasakan Kyuhyun dan mengapa adiknya itu terdiam sedaritadi namun ia bingung harus memulai nya darimana. Ia hanya berdiri di samping Leeteuk sembari menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ia hanya takut kalian marah dan tak ingin bertemu dengan nya lagi" ucap Siwon akhirnya.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil membuat Siwon mengernyit bingung. Leeteuk menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Siwon dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku tahu itu" ucap Leeteuk membuat Siwon terdiam.

"Ya ikan jelek! Pipiku, _appo_—_Aish jinja_!" rutuk Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah yang terasa begitu perih dan panas. Ia menatap kesal Donghae.

"Ya tidak sopan!"

_Ctak!_

"_Hyung_! Kau kejam!"

Kali ini dahi Kyuhyun yang mendapat sentilan keras. Donghae masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal walau dalam hati ia sudah terkikik geli melihat wajah _dongsaeng_ nya yang merengut kesal.

"Masih mau diam _eum_?"

"Aku tidak diam! Aku hanya—"

"Apa? Sikap apa itu? Mengacuhkan panggilan ku, aku paling benci orang mengacuhkan panggilanku"

"_Ish_, kau tidak mengerti _hyung_!"

"Kau diam bagaimana aku bisa mengerti?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan!"

"Ya ikan!"

Pletak

Kyuhyun kembali meringis kesakitan saat kepala nya mendapat jitakan sayang dari Donghae. Jujur, ia seakan tak mengenal orang yang ada di hadapan nya itu. Donghae tak pernah se cerewet dan se menyebalkan seperti sekarang bahkan hyung nya itu selalu enggan menyakiti Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang? Siapa orang ini hah? Ya Tuhan…

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat ia kembali mendengar pekikan dari _hyung_ manja nya itu. Ia tidak suka Donghae yang suka memekik seperti itu, lebih baik Donghae bermanja seperti bayi daripada memekik dan membuat telinga nya berdengung.

"_Ish_, bisakah kau tidak berteriak _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun malas sembari mengelus dada nya.

"Kau mengabaikan panggilan ku lagi~" rajuk Donghae yang menekuk wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Kyunnie menyebalkan!" decak kesal Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan Donghae, ia lebih memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Donghae. Lebih lama dekat _hyung_ nya itu ia bisa mendapat gangguan pendengaran bahkan serangan jantung. _Tsk_..

"Kyu, mau kemana? Aku belum selesai!" cegat Donghae namun Kyuhyun enggan menghentikan langkah kaki nya menuju dapur. Donghae menghela nafas nya.

"Bada! Gigit Kyuhyun sekarang!"

Guk! Guk!

Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan horror. Apakah itu hanya ancaman seperti sebelumnya? Oh tidak… Mata nya teralih pada bada yang sudah mengerang sehingga bulu lembutnya berdiri. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat itu.

"_Hyu_—"

Grr~ Guk!

"—huaaa~ Teuki _hyung_~!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu saat bada mulai bergerak menghampiri nya. Ia berlari menuju dapur membuat Leeteuk dan Siwon terkejut dengan suara nya yang menggema di rumah itu.

Kyuhyun langsung berhambur dan memeluk punggung Leeteuk membuat _namja_ itu hampir menumpahkan panci berisi bulgogi untuk makan malam mereka. Siwon hanya mengerjapkan mata nya bingung.

"Kyunnie, _waeyo_?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"_Dongsaeng_ mu sudah gila, _hyung_! Dia menyiksa ku, dia juga menyuruh bada untuk menggigitku!" adu Kyuhyun yang langsung di sambut tawa oleh Leeteuk.

Mendengar suara tawa kecil dari _hyung_ nya tak membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya. Entah mengapa ia sangat merindukan kehangatan tubuh Leeteuk. Ia justru memejamkan mata nya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"Siapa yang mau menggigitmu? Bada tidak mengikuti mu _saeng_" ucap Leeteuk sembari mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk menenangkan _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Tapi tadi bada menggerang pada ku. Donghae _hyung_ yang menyuruhnya!"

"HAHAHA—Wajahmu lucu Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tawa riang itu. Ia mengintip dari balik punggung Leeteuk dan mendapatkan Donghae yang sedang tertawa geli dengan bada yang berada di gendongan nya.

"Kau mengerjaiku, dasar ikan!" desis Kyuhyun sebal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Salah sendiri kau membuatku kesal" balas Donghae di tengah tawa nya.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu membawa _dongsaeng_ nya itu untuk menghadapnya. Ia masih tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun.

"Teuki _hyung_, kau lihat itu? Hae _hyung_ menyebalkan! Tadi dia mencubitku, menyentilku lalu menjitak ku sekarang dia mengerjaiku" adu Kyuhyun.

"Tukang ngadu!" cibir Donghae yang sudah berada di samping Leeteuk. Dengan santai ia memberikan cengiran manis untuk Leeteuk yang hanya menggelengkan kepala nya. Leeteuk menyentil pelan dahi Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang langsung mengangguk lalu menunjuk keningnya memberi tahu tempat yang masih terasa nyeri.

Cup

Leeteuk segera mengecup kening Kyuhyun membuat _dongsaeng_ nya itu sedikit terkejut namun teramat senang.

"Masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun menyengir lebar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh hanya Leeteuk yang bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal nya dengan sangat cepat dengan tindakan yang sangat sederhana.

"_Hyung_, aku juga~" rengek Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk pun mengecup kening Donghae dan di sambut cengiran dari Donghae.

"_Mianhae saengie_~" Donghae pun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sayang. Mereka pun tertawa melihat raut wajah satu sama lain.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan kecil itu. Hati Siwon sedikit berdesir melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. _Dongsaeng_ nya cemberut, bersikap begitu manja pada Leeteuk dan tertawa polos yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa bersama.

"Kyu, kenapa tadi kau diam seperti itu? Kau terlihat menyebalkan!" ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Aku—hanya takut kalian marah. Aku hanya takut kalian tak mau bertemu dengan ku lagi" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"_Mwo_?! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Apa kau tahu aku menunggu mu setiap hari dan berharap kau segera datang! Bahkan aku absen dari futsal dan tak membawa bada jalan-jalan agar bisa menunggu mu di rumah. Tapi kau sama sekali tak datang" ucap Donghae panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Benarkah _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan pasti dari Donghae.

"Aku juga tak bisa tidur karena—hiks—aku merindukan mu Kyunnie _pabbo_!" lanjut Donghae lagi kali ini ia tak bisa menahan isakan tangis nya dan hal itu sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun memanas dan tak lama setelah nya air mata itu turun membasahi pipi putih tersebut.

"Apa kau tak merindukan ku dan Teuki _hyung eoh_? Aku justru mengira kau sudah—melupakan kami hiks"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Donghae mendengar ucapan _hyung_ nya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya berulang kali.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian. Aku tak mungkin melupakan kalian _hyungie_—_mianhae_" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae membalas pelukan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun begitu erat seakan menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang sudah bertumpuk selama beberapa hari.

Setelah beberapa saat pelukan itu pun terlepas. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu pula dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Leeteuk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Mianhae hyung_—aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian. Aku—tidak mempercayai kalian" sesal Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahan nya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangan nya dan menatap dalam manic mata coklat Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah menyadari nya bukan? Apa yang kau pikirkan sama sekali tidak benar. Kami sangat menyayangi mu dan tentu saja selalu mengharapkan kedatangan mu _saeng_. Kau ingat pembicaraan kita saat jalan-jalan itu bukan?" ucap Leeteuk yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi—kenapa kau membalikan badan mu saat aku pulang _hyung_? Kau seperti tak mau melihat ku lagi" ucap Kyuhyun mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Donghae justru tertawa geli begitu pula dengan Leeteuk. Ia mengernyit menatap kedua _hyung_ nya.

"Jadi itu yang membuat mu berpikir begitu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepala nya heran. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk polos, ia tak mengerti.

"Bukan nya Teuki _hyung_ tak mau melihat mu tapi Ia tak mau kau melihat nya menangis. Dia itu cengeng Kyu! Kau tahu? Teuki hyung menangis sesenggukan saat kau pergi—hahaha" cerita Donghae yang di sudahi dengan tawa keras. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya namun _hyung_ nya itu tidak menjawab dan hanya tersipu malu. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya—ia salah paham!

Leeteuk tertawa kecil lalu ia mulai merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega dan membalas pelukan itu. Tak mau ketinggalan, Donghae ikut memeluk Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya terdiam saling menyalurkan rasa rindu dan sayang yang berderu di dalam hati.

"Wonnie _hyung_~"

Setelah mereka bertiga melepaskan pelukan, Kyuhyun segera berhambur menghampiri Siwon dan memeluknya. Ia sadar sejak tadi _hyung_ nya itu hanya memandangi mereka dalam diam. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun lalu mengelus lembut pucuk kepala _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Teuki _hyung_ lihat, _uri_ Kyuhyunie sangat manja pada Siwonnie" cibir Donghae sembari tertawa kecil. Ia masih memeluk Leeteuk.

"_Aish_ Hae _hyung_, jangan mengejekku. Kau sama saja dengan ku" balas Kyuhyun sembari menjulurkan lidah nya pada Donghae.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu selalu seperti ini. Kita makan saja" lerai Leeteuk sambil mengacak gemas rambut Donghae.

"Makan? _Aigoo_~ aku sangat lapar!"

Donghae langsung menarik kursi meja makan dan menatap bulgogi yang sudah tersaji di hadapan nya dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun pun ikut duduk di depan Donghae.

"Bukankah kau sudah makan, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang menahan tawa geli nya. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku mau makan lagi, apa tidak boleh _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Makanlah yang banyak! Siwonnie, _kajja_ duduk juga"

Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Donghae lalu mengajak Siwon yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Wonnie _hyung_, kenapa kau jadi diam begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka pun mulai makan bersama. Kyuhyun makan kembali dengan lahap walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah merasa kenyang. Seperti biasa, suasana makan malam di rumah itu selalu berwarna. Perbincangan seru dan canda tawa menghiasi makan malam mereka.

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat wajah _dongsaeng_ nya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

'_Syukurlah, Kyu. Aku sudah mengerti kenapa kau bisa merasa nyaman bahkan sangat menyayangi mereka. Jika aku menjadi diri mu, mungkin aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama'_ batin Siwon.

.

.

**† TEUKHAEKYU †**

Leeteuk dan Siwon tengah duduk bersila di karpet berbulu dan memperhatikan kedua _dongsaeng_ mereka yang sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun tertidur di pangkuan Donghae sedangkan _namja_ pecinta ikan itu duduk bersila di karpet dan menopangkan kepala nya di sofa.

Tangan Leeteuk terjulur dan mengelus lembut surai rambut Donghae lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum geli melihat senyuman di wajah polos kedua nya saat tertidur.

"_Gomawo hyung_"

Ucapan Siwon membuat Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menatap _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Siwon menunjukan senyuman jokernya lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah melihat nya sesenang ini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sadar kenapa kalian menjadi sangat berarti bagi nya. Aku bisa melihat kebahagian besar saat Kyunnie bersama kalian, terimakasih karena kalian sudah membuat Kyu bahagia, _hyung_" cerita Siwon yang kemudian menatap Leeteuk lagi.

Leeteuk tersenyum manis sebelum membalas ucapan Siwon.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih Wonnie. Kami yang bersyukur karena bisa menemukan _dongsaeng_ seperti Kyu. Bukan hanya dia yang bahagia tapi kami juga" balas Leeteuk tulus. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf, tapi apa keadaan keluarga kalian membaik? Aku bisa melihat pancaran bahagia dari mata nya" ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"_Ne hyung_. _Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah mengerti dan mulai meluangkan waktu untuk kami. Aku pun berjanji untuk lebih memperhatikan Kyunnie. Aku harap aku bisa membuatnya bahagia juga" ujar Siwon sembari menatap wajah polos Kyuhyun. Hati nya terasa tenang melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Hanya terus berada di sampingnya dan itu akan membuatnya bahagia"

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon sembari menatap Leeteuk mencari kepastian. Leeteuk mengangguk lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Siwon sekilas namun hal itu membuat Siwon terkesiap akan sentuhan lembut itu. Sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat memberikan Leeteuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kyunnie sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang kalian. Teuki _hyung_ itu heumm—" Siwon menggantung kalimat nya dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal seakan ragu melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Leeteuk menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"—eum, bolehkan aku menganggap mu sebagai _hyung_ ku juga? Mungkin terasa aneh karena kita baru saja bertemu tapi aku juga ingin menganggap orang-orang yang Kyunnie sebut _hyung_ nya juga sebagai saudara ku. Apa boleh?" tanya Siwon gugup bahkan ia sudah menundukan kepala dan memainkan jari-jari tangan nya sendiri.

Leeteuk tersenyum tersenyum geli melihat tingkah _namja_ yang sudah di temui nya dua kali itu. Dalam hati ia seakan bersorak –sepertinya _dongsaeng_ nya akan bertambah satu lagi—

"Sepertinya berlebihan ya _hyung_? _Aish Mianhae_, aku—"

GREP

Siwon terkesiap saat Leeteuk merengkuh tubuhnya dan mengelus rambutnya itu. Ia hanya terdiam sembari mengerjapkan mata nya kembali berdesir namun rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Untuk apa kau meminta izin _eoh_? Kau sudah menjadi dongsaeng ku juga sejak Kyunnie menceritakan semua tentang mu pada ku Siwonnie" ucap Leeteuk setengah berbisik. Siwon terdiam lalu memejamkan mata nya sesaat.

"_Gomawo_ Teuki _hyung_" balas nya pelan.

Pelukan itu pun terlepas. Mereka saling melempar senyuman manis yang membuat kedua hati itu merasa tenang.

Selama beberapa saat Siwon pun melakukan perbincangan dengan Leeteuk. Hanya perbincangan ringan bahkan lebih seperti curahan hati seorang Choi Siwon yang menceritakan semua kisahnya pada Leeteuk yang setia mendengarkan. Walaupun cerita itu tak jauh berbeda dengan cerita Kyuhyun, tak ada rasa bosan dalam diri Leeteuk untuk mendengarnya.

"Sudah malam…" gumam Siwon sembari melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan nya. Ia menghela nafas lalu melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Kau harus pulang?" tanya Leeteuk yang sebenarnya sudah mengerti. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan tentu saja mereka harus pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam. Siwon menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau bisa menginap di sini jika mau" saran Leeteuk namun Siwon menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan nya aku menolak, _hyung_. Tapi aku tak mau _Appa_ dan _Umma_ khawatir jadi kami akan pulang saja" jelas Siwon.

"_Arrasso_" balas Leeteuk sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya lalu ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap bersama Donghae. Ia menatap wajah polos itu intens. Tak ingin rasanya sosok itu pergi lagi. Ia ingin memandangi wajah Kyuhyun setiap malam dan mendengar suara _dongsaeng_ nya itu setiap saat namun kembali ke logika, ia tidak boleh egois! Kyuhyun memiliki keluarga nya sendiri dan kini _dongsaeng_ nya pun sudah bahagia bersama keluarga yang mulai menghangat.

"Lebih baik tidak usah membangunkan nya. Ia terlalu lelap, aku tak tega membangunkan nya" gumam Leeteuk.

"Apa tidak apa seperti itu, _hyung_? Ia pasti akan mencari kalian saat terbangun" balas Siwon yang mengerti maksud ucapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah _hyung_, aku akan meminta Jung _ahjussi_ untuk menggendong Kyuhyun ke mobil" ucap Siwon yang mulai berdiri dan beranjak menuju keluar rumah. Ia menuju ke mobil yang masih terparkir di depan rumah tersebut dan memanggil seorang _namja_ dewasa berusia di atas 30 tahun yang menjabat sebagai supir pribadi mereka.

Di dalam rumah, Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, Tangan kembali terulur untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata Kyuhyun lalu mengecup sayang kening _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak _uri_ Kyunnie, selamat malam" bisiknya seakan menjadi ucapan selamat malam.

Siwon kembali bersama dengan Jung _ahjussi_ yang dengan sigap segera menggendong tuan muda kecilnya secara hati-hati agar tidak terbangun. Leeteuk pun mengantarkan mereka sampai depan rumah.

"Kami pulang dulu _hyung_. Kami pasti akan main lagi" ucap Siwon dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Hati-hati _ne_? Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian" balas Leeteuk sembari menepuk pundak Siwon.

Siwon pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah memberikan salam pada Leeteuk dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, mobil tersebut mulai melaju pergi. Leeteuk terdiam menatap kepergian mereka hingga sosok mobil itu tak dapat di tangkap oleh pandangan nya lagi. Senyuman manis itu masih terukir dalam wajah Leeteuk. Entahlah walau hanya sebentar, ia sudah cukup senang melihat Kyuhyun juga Siwon.

Udara dingin malam semakin berhembus kencang yang membuat Leeteuk pun bergidik. Ia pun kembali ke dalam rumah yang terasa hangat tersebut.

.

.

Dua orang dewasa tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Kedua nya tengah menunggu anak-anak mereka pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya rasa khawatir dan cemas mulai menyelusup dalam hati karena kedua buah hati mereka belum tiba di rumah padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Tuan Choi masih setia memangku laptop berwarna silver dan seakan berpikir keras untuk mengetikan sesuatu dalam laptop itu sedangkan nyonya Choi hanya terdiam sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Walaupun mereka melakukan 2 aktivitas yang berbeda namun pikiran mereka terfokus pada satu hal. Dimana kedua anak mereka dan kenapa hingga sekarang belum kembali juga?

"Tuan, nyonya…"

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kepala pelayan Han yang sudah hadir di ruangan tersebut dan membungkukan badan nya sebagai salam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tuan Choi langsung.

"Tuan muda sudah kembali" jawab kepala Han membuat majikan nya itu menghela nafas lega.

Senyuman mulai terukir di wajah Tuan dan nyonya Choi. Tanpa membuang waktu, tuan Choi meletakan laptop nya di meja dan kedua nya bangkit berdiri hendak menghampiri kedua anak mereka yang sepertinya baru memasuki rumah.

"_Aigoo_, Wonnie ada apa dengan Kyu?! Kenapa—"

"Kyunnie hanya tertidur, _umma_"

Siwon memotong pertanyaan nyonya Choi yang sudah panik saat melihat anak bungsu nya di gendong oleh seorang pelayan.

"Aku tak tega membangunkan nya jadi aku meminta Jung _ahjussi_ untuk menggendong nya" lanjut Siwon lagi sembari memberikan senyuman manis.

Nyonya Choi menganggukan kepala nya mengerti dan setelah nya, ia melangkahkan kaki nya mengikuti supir Jung menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafas nya lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya pada sang _Appa_ yang masih berdiri memperhatikan sosok istri dan anak bungsunya menuju tangga.

"_Appa_…" panggil Siwon membuat tuan Choi menatap nya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa baru pulang selarut ini? Kami mengkhawatirkan kalian" ucap tuan Choi jujur.

"_Mianhae_ _Appa_, aku tak sadar waktu sehingga terlalu larut" sesal Siwon sambil mengelus tengkuk nya. Tuan Choi hanya menganggukan kepala nya mengerti, sebenarnya ia ingin memarahi kedua nya karena pulang terlalu larut tapi melihat wajah senang Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas, ia seakan melupakan amarahnya.

"Istirahatlah" ucap tuan Choi sambil mengelus lembut rambut sang anak.

"_Ah—eum_ _Appa_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua" ucap Siwon dengan nada pelan membuat tuan Choi menaikan alisnya.

"Kami?"

"_Ne_, ada yang ingin Wonnie bicarakan dengan _Appa_ dan _Umma_. Apa boleh?" ulang Siwon lagi.

"Sekarang? Apa tidak bisa besok saja? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya tuan Choi penasaran dengan tatapan penuh selidik membuat Siwon sedikit salah tingkah.

Siwon terdiam sesaat. Ia tengah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk di sampaikan. Ia masih ragu untuk menyampaikan nya tapi lebih baik hal ini di bicarakan secepatnya. Melihat Siwon yang hanya terdiam dan manic mata nya terlihat tak tenang, tuan Choi mulai merangkul pundak anaknya itu.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam. Kita tunggu _umma_ baru kau ceritakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami" ucap tuan Choi membuat Siwon mengukir senyum jokernya. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki nya kembali ke ruangan santai rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

**† TEUKHAEKYU †**

"Aku pullaang~"

Suara riang itu langsung menyelimuti sebuah rumah yang terlihat sepi. Anak laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki rumah nya dengan senyuman lebar itu langsung meletakan ransel sekolah nya begitu saja di atas sofa dan ia segera menggendong anjing kesayangan yang sudah menghampirinya dengan ekor berkibas lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar mu bada-_ya_? Apa kau menjaga Teuki _hyung_ dengan baik? Hari ini aku izin tak ikut futsal lagi" curahan hati sang majikan kepada peliharaan nya yang terlihat tengah menjilati tangan majikan nya dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hae-_ya_?"

Donghae langsung menolehkan kepala nya dan mendapatkan sosok Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih terlampir di pundak kanan nya. Donghae segera menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, _hyung_? Sudah tak demam kan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sangat khawatir.

Tentu saja khawatir, kemarin malam Leeteuk tiba-tiba pingsan sesaat _namja_ itu pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja. Ia mengalami demam tinggi dan menyebabkan hari ini tak bisa masuk sekolah. Untunglah dokter hanya mengatakan bahwa _hyung_ nya itu hanya mengalami kelelahan.

"Aku sudah baikan" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Benarkah?"

Donghae menjulurkan tangan nya dan meraba kening Leeteuk. Masih terasa hangat namun tak sepanas semalam.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, _hyung_. Aku tak mau kau sakit dan pingsan seperti kemarin. Kau membuat ku takut" ujar Donghae sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Mandilah. Aku akan masakan makan malam" ucap Leeteuk yang menyerahkan handuk kepada Donghae.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak. _Hyung_ tidur saja" cegah Donghae.

"Memang kau bisa memasak?"

"Eh? A-ah itu jika hanya _ramyeon_ aku bisa _hyung_—hehe"

"Dan aku belum boleh makan makanan instan seperti itu, ingat?"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang dan memasang wajah bersalah bercampur khawatir. Ia memang tak bisa memasak. Sepertinya lain kali ia harus belajar memasak setidaknya satu masakan yang menyehatkan agar ia bisa tanggap jika ada kondisi seperti ini. Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah baikan dan aku masih mampu memasak makan malam untuk kita. Sudah sana mandi!"

Leeteuk sedikit mendorong Donghae ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu itu sebelum Donghae membalas ucapan nya. Setelah nya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan masakan yang simpel namun enak dan sehat bagi dirinya dan Donghae.

Setengah jam waktu yang Leeteuk butuhkan untuk menyajikan 2 piring berisi _kimchi bbokeumbbop_ atau nasi goreng kimchi yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Leeteuk sudah tak sabar mencicipi masakan nya sendiri, jujur ia merasa sangat lapar saat ini. Mungkin pengaruh obat yang membuat nafsu makan nya pun bertambah.

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangan nya ke setiap sudut rumah mencari sosok sang _dongsaeng_ yang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu telah menyelesaikan acara mandi nya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae duduk di lantai dan menghadap kearah jendela sambil memainkan bulu bada di pangkuan nya.

"Hae-_ya_…" panggil Leeteuk membuat Donghae menoleh.

Donghae mendongakan wajah nya untuk melihat Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah selesai _hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ne_. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae menggeleng namun ia mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali ke luar rumah dan memperhatikan rintikan hujan yang mulai mengguyur sekitar wilayah itu.

"Hujan" gumam Donghae.

Leeteuk terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu _dongsaeng_ nya tak terlalu menyukai hujan karena akan mengingatkan Donghae akan kecelakaan orang tua nya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Leeteuk mengulurkan tangan nya mengelus rambut Donghae lembut.

"Aku—ingat saat menunggu mu bersama Kyunnie saat hujan seperti ini. Aku menceritakan semua nya saat itu dan kami tertawa setelah nya" cerita Donghae membuat Leeteuk sedikit terkesiap. Jadi Donghae tak sedih karena mengingat kecelakaan itu tapi justru karena Kyuhyun?

"Kemarin ia tak datang kemari, _hyung_" tambah Donghae lagi.

"Tidak mungkin Kyunnie datang setiap hari Hae. Ia pasti sibuk dengan sekolah nya juga" balas Leeteuk membuat Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"_Kajja_ kita makan sekarang. Tidak enak jika sudah dingin"

Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Donghae dan membuat Donghae berdiri dan menurunkan bada dari gendongan nya setelah nya ia mengikuti Leeteuk yang menuntunnya menuju meja makan.

Donghae segera mencuci peralatan makan setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makan nya. Leeteuk masih setia duduk di kursi meja makan dan mendengarkan Donghae yang bercerita mengenai semua yang ia alami selama di sekolah sembari mencuci. Terkadang Leeteuk akan tertawa dan memberikan saran-saran ketika Donghae menceritakan beberapa masalah di sekolah nya.

Tok… Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu itu menginterupsi perbincangan seru Leeteuk dan Donghae. Kedua nya sontak menoleh kearah pintu dengan kernyitan bingung. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam di saat hujan seperti ini? Mereka saling melempar tatapan bingung.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Donghae menyelesaikan acara mencucinya saat ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Donghae pun segera berlari mendahului Leeteuk yang baru saja bangkit dari kursinya menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"Sebentar! Sia—"

"_Hyungg_~~"

Donghae hampir terjengkang ke belakang jika tidak ada Leeteuk yang menahan nya saat pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun langsung menerjang memeluknya begitu erat. Donghae hanya mengerjapkan mata nya bingung dan terdiam menstabilkan jantung nya yang berdegub sangat cepat karena terkaget seperti itu. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"_Bogoshipoyo_~" pekik Kyuhyun dengan nada senang.

"Ya Kyu! Kau mau aku mati karena kaget _eoh_?!" sentak Donghae kesal sembari memberikan sebuah jitakan kecil di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Appo_! Huh aku kan hanya ingin memberi kejutan" gumam Kyuhyun yang mulai melepaskan pelukan nya dan menunjukan wajah kesalnya pada Donghae. Namun tak bertahan lama karena setelah nya Kyuhyun mulai menyengir lebar dan beralih memeluk Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di belakang Donghae.

"Teuki _hyung_~ _bogoshipo_" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saengie_"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu lembut. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya saat melihat Siwon dan dua orang dewasa baru saja memasuki pagar rumah mereka.

"_Annyeong_, Teuki _hyung_, Hae-_ah_" sapa Siwon sambil menunjukan senyum joker nya.

"Heyo Wonnie, kau juga datang!" balas Donghae dengan cengiran nya membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

Leeteuk dan Donghae mulai menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di belakang Siwon yang sedaritadi memberikan senyuman pada mereka. Leeteuk melirik kearah Siwon meminta _namja_ itu mengenalkan.

"Ah, kenalkan _Hyung_, Hae.. Ini _Appa_ dan _Umma_ kami"

"_Ne hyungie_, mereka orang tua Kyunnie~"

Leeteuk dan Donghae sedikit terkesiap mendengar hal itu, walaupun mereka sudah bisa menebak tapi tetap saja mengejutkan melihat sosok seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal dan sering menghiasi majalah bisnis berada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"_Annyeonghasimnika_. Leeteuk _imnida_ dan ini _dongsaeng_ saya, Lee Donghae" ucap Leeteuk sopan sembari membungkukan badan nya setelah ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Donghae pun hanya tersenyum dan ikut membungkukan badan nya sebagai salam.

"Jadi kalian yang bernama Leeteuk dan Donghae. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian" ucap nyonya Choi dengan nada begitu lembut.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun membuat semua nya teralih menatap nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan khawatir membuat Leeteuk mengernyit bingung.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tubuh mu hangat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Raut wajah nya seketika berubah menjadi panik dan khawatir. Seperti nya ia baru sadar jika suhu tubuh Leeteuk sedikit hangat saat _namja_ itu memegang tangan _hyung_ nya.

"_Ne_ Kyunnie, Teuki _hyung_ kemarin ping—emmm"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Hanya sedikit tak enak badan"

Leeteuk langsung membekap mulut Donghae yang ingin menceritakan bahwa diri nya pingsan kemarin. Ia menyengir lebar namun hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik pada Leeteuk. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu Kyuhyun jika ia pingsan, ia tak ingin membuat dongsaeng nya semakin khawatir.

"Hae _hyung_, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau mencurigakan Teuki _hyung_" desis Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk salah tingkah.

"Apa kau benar-benar sakit, Leeteukie?"

Pertanyaan lembut itu membuat Leeteuk menatap nyonya Choi. Ia terdiam sesaat memperhatikan setiap lekukan di wajah _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu. Kulit wajah yang terlihat seputih susu, tak ada kerutan walau usia nya sudah tak muda lagi, garis kelembutan dan kehangatan pun terpancar dari wajah itu menambah _innerbeauty_ dari sosok nyonya Choi. Leeteuk mengulas senyuman manis nya andalan nya membalas tatapan dari nyonya Choi.

"_Gwenchana_, saya hanya terlalu lelah dan kurang tidur sehingga kondisi sedikit turun" ujar Leeteuk.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, _hyungie_" balas Siwon yang terlihat khawatir juga.

Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya dan mulai menyadari sesuatu yang menurutnya bodoh, kenapa ia tak mempersilahkan tamu nya itu untuk masuk dan justru melakukan perbincangan di depan pintu? Aish sangat tak sopan. Leeteuk merutuki kebodohan nya di dalam hati.

"Ah, mari silahkan masuk _Ahjussi_, _ahjumma_" ajak Leeteuk yang mulai sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dari ambang pintu untuk memberikan jalan.

Tuan dan nyonya Choi tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana itu.

"Kami membawa beberapa kue. Kita bisa makan bersama" ucap Siwon sambil menunjukan sekantung besar plastic berisi penuh makanan itu.

"_Jinja_? _Kajja_ Wonnie, ikut aku ke dapur" ajak Donghae senang yang langsung menarik tangan Siwon yang mau tak mau mengikuti langkah _namja_ yang berbeda beberapa bulan dari nya itu.

"Kyu? Ayo masuk"

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung saat Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"_Waeyo eum_?" tanya Leeteuk lagi saat tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun yang justru menundukan kepala nya. Leeteuk membelai rambut nya lembut.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Eum_?"

"Ku mohon—eum… _Mianhae_, kau sakit dan aku justru tak bisa menemani mu. Ku mohon jaga kesehatan mu, aku jadi sangat khawatir. Aku—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Leeteuk kembali memeluk nya sekilas dan memberikan kecupan hangat di kening _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"_Mianhae_ membuat mu khawatir. _Hyung_ janji akan menjaga kesehatan, jadi Kyunnie tak perlu sedih lagi, _arrachi_?" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang menenangkan nya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk dan akhirnya ia mengikuti Leeteuk yang menggandengnya memasuki rumah itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang tengah memperhatikan kedua nya dengan tatapan intens namun setelah nya mereka tersenyum lembut melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan terlihat sangat senang bersama dengan Leeteuk.

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi terduduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Donghae dan Siwon yang baru saja datang dengan membawa makanan dan minuman. Leeteuk duduk di kursi meja makan yang ia pindahkan ke ruang tengah. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di belakang Leeteuk dan melingkarkan tangan nya ke leher Leeteuk, terlihat begitu manja pada _hyung_ nya itu.

"Kyu, jangan seperti itu. Kasihan Leeteuk, kemarilah dan duduk di sini" panggil sang _umma_ sambil menepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala nya membuat Leeteuk tersenyum geli.

"Tak apa _ahjumma_" ucap Leeteuk menenangkan nyonya Choi yang terlihat tak enak pada dirinya karena kelakuan sang anak.

"Aku hanya merindukan Teuki _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun pelan lalu menyengir.

"Berarti kau tak merindukan ku?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun tertawa di dalam hati.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat 2 hari yang lalu aku kemari _hyung_? Aku masih trauma dengan mu" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya bercanda Kyunnie" elak Donghae. Ia mendudukan diri nya di karpet berbulu dengan kasar.

"Ti—dak!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan lalu tertawa kecil dari balik bahu Leeteuk membuat Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya. Leeteuk hanya terdiam sembari menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Tenang Hae, aku yang merindukan mu. Adil kan?" ucap Siwon yang ternyata ikut duduk di karpet sebelah Donghae dan merangkul _namja_ itu.

"Benarkah Wonnie?" tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Ah Wonnie memang baik. Lihat Kyu, kakak mu lebih baik daripada kau" ujar Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, berarti mulai hari ini aku bukan _dongsaeng_ mu lagi _hyung_. Kau dengan Wonnie _hyung_ saja dan Leeteuk hyung akan menjadi milik ku"

"Mwo?! Mana bisa begitu?"

"Kau kan jahat dan kau lebih sayang pada Wonnie _hyung_"

"Aku tak bilang begitu!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

"_Andwae_! Ya Kyunnie~"

Leeteuk, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah Donghae yang memelas. Leeteuk menyentil pelan kening Kyuhyun karena keusilan _dongsaeng_ nya itu sedangkan Siwon hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae yang masih kesal.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tuan dan nyonya Choi hanya terdiam memperhatikan keempatnya terus berbincang bahkan saling mengejek. Mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain lalu tersenyum mantap.

"Maaf kami hanya bisa menyediakan minum ini, _ahjussi ahjumma_" ucap Leeteuk sopan memecah keheningan yang sudah terjadi. Ia sedikit meringis karena melihat hanya ada sirup dingin berwarna merah yang di hidangkan untuk menyambut tamu yang menurutnya terhormat itu.

"Tenang saja Leeteuk-ah. Kami sudah sangat senang akhirnya kami bisa melihat kalian juga" ucap _umma_ Choi sambil tersenyum.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu dan Hae _hyung_" timpal Kyuhyun setengah berbisik pada Leeteuk yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala dari Leeteuk.

"_Ne_ kami sangat ingin bertemu kalian. Kami ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasih karena telah menjaga dan merawat _uri_ Kyuhyunnie dengan baik selama berada di sini" ucap tuan Choi yang akhirnya membuka suara nya. Wajah tegasnya tak terlalu menyeramkan jika senyuman terpantri di wajah itu.

"_Ah, gwenchana ahjussi_. Kami sama sekali tak merasa kerepotan. Kami justru senang bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan bisa tinggal bersama dengan nya" jujur Leeteuk yang entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya pada leher itu dan menyenderkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Leeteuk.

Setelahnya mereka berbincang beberapa saat. Tuan dan nyonya Choi pun terlihat sudah terbiasa berbincang dengan Leeteuk. Mereka pun menanyakan beberapa hal baik hal yang terlihat biasa dan sedikit pribadi.

Siwon dan Donghae yang tidak terlalu menanggapi pembicaraan mereka hanya berbincang sendiri sambil memakan beberapa kue yang di bawa oleh keluarga Choi itu. Kyuhyun pun sudah bergabung dengan kedua nya dan asyik bercanda bersama membiarkan kedua orang tua nya asyik berbicara dengan Leeteuk.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut. Perbincangan mereka terlihat begitu asyi hingga tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Walaupun besok adalah _weekend_, keluarga Choi tidak mungkin pulang lebih larut lagi. Perjalanan dari Sinchon menuju Gangnam menempuh kurang lebih 1 jam lama nya dengan mobil.

"_Hyung_, besok adalah hari kompetisi _game_ itu. Apa kalian mau menemani ku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk dan Donghae yang menatap nya.

"_Aigoo_. Aku hampir melupakan itu! Pasti Kyunnie, kalau kau menang kau harus ingat janji mu pada ku!" jawab Donghae dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"_Mwo_?! Kau saja tak menepati janji mu untuk menemani ku bermain _hyung_" balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae hanya mengelus tengkuk nya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _hyung_ nya itu.

"Tenang Hae _hyung_, aku pasti akan menepati janji ku" ucap Kyuhyun lagi membuat Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Ehem.."

Dehaman tuan Choi membuat semua nya terdiam dan menatap namja paruh baya itu dengan tatapan bertanya kecuali nyonya Choi yang duduk di sebelah tuan Choi dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada Leeteuk dan Donghae" ucap tuan Choi dengan senyuman tipis namun mampu membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan dan menatap _namja_ itu lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kyuhyun dan Siwon sering menceritakan kalian pada kami. Sedikit banyak kami sudah mengetahui bagaimana kalian dan hari ini kami benar-benar mengetahui bagaimana sikap dan kehidupan kalian. Kami sangat senang bisa bertemu dan berbincang bersama, Leeteuk-ah dan Donghae" cerita tuan Choi. Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya terdiam dan sesekali menganggukan kepala nya sebagai tanda bahwa mereka memperhatikan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun ikut terdiam. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang hendak di ucapkan sang _Appa_. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli memperhatikan wajah kedua _hyung_ nya itu yang terlihat lucu dan polos mendengarkan ucapan _Appa_ nya.

Tuan Choi melirik kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menganggukan kepala nya mantap dengan tatapan memohon akan sesuatu hal bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menangkupkan tangan nya di depan dada dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya bisa mengernyit bingung, sama sekali tak mengerti ada apa. Tuan Choi kembali melirik sang istri yang setia berada di samping nya. Nyonya Choi tersenyum menenangkan lalu menggenggam tangan tuan Choi untuk memberikan keyakinan.

"Apa kalian berdua mau tinggal bersama kami?"

Tuan Choi kembali membuka suara nya dan menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae dengan tatapan dalam. Namun ucapan itu semakin membuat kedua nya bingung. Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada Leeteuk begitu pula dengan _hyung_ nya itu. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Maksud _ahjussi_ apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kami ingin mengangkat kalian sebagai anak kami, sebagai bagian baru dari keluarga Choi dan tinggal bersama kami. Apa kalian bersedia?"

DEG

Leeteuk dan Donghae membulatkan mata nya mendengar ucapan nyonya Choi yang terkesan pelan dan lembut itu. Bibir kedua nya terkatup dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Apa mereka salah dengar? Tinggal bersama? Menjadi bagian baru dari keluarga—Choi?

Oh Tuhan… Apa ini mimpi?

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir karena kedua _hyung_ nya itu hanya terdiam dan tak merespon sedikit pun.

2 hari yang lalu Siwon sudah menceritakan semua hal tentang Leeteuk dan Donghae dan kemarin ia juga Kyuhyun meminta kepada orang tua mereka agar Leeteuk dan Donghae bisa tinggal bersama mereka. Awalnya tuan dan nyonya Choi tak menerima. Mereka tak mengenal asal usul dari 2 anak yang di ceritakan buah hati nya. Namun melihat tatapan memelas dan sedih dari Kyuhyun juga Siwon membuat mereka memutuskan berkunjung dan menemui Leeteuk-Donghae sebelum memberikan keputusan final.

Setelah melihat dan berbincang bersama Leeteuk dan Donghae akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan kedua anaknya. Sepertinya mereka juga senang melihat Leeteuk dan Donghae apalagi melihat keceriaan di wajah Siwon terutama Kyuhyun saat berada bersama kedua nya.

Bingung...

Tak percaya….

Itulah yang melayang-layang di pikiran Leeteuk dan Donghae saat ini. Melihat raut bingung namun terlihat kosong itu membuat nyonya Choi menghampiri Leeteuk dan Donghae yang duduk di karpe. Ia berlutut di depan kedua nya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian tak harus menjawab sekarang. Pikirkan lah baik-baik" ucap nyonya Choi sembari mengelus lembut surai rambut Leeteuk dan Donghae bergantian membuat hati kedua nya berdesir. Ini pertama kali nya ada _yeoja_ yang bersikap seperti ini pada mereka dan seketika sosok _umma_ Lee mulai muncul dalam pikiran mereka.

Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya menundukan kepala nya. Tak tahu harus memberikan respon apa. Di satu sisi mereka merasa aneh untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi, mempunyai _Appa_ dan _umma_ baru setelah hidup sendiri selama 2 tahun dan di sisi lain… Hey, siapa yang tak ingin menjadi anak dari pengusaha terkenal yang menguasai beberapa factor di pasaran Korea? Namun bukan itu yang di pikirkan oleh kedua nya. Kyuhyun! Ya, pikiran mereka juga tertuju pada _dongsaeng_ mereka itu. Tentu mereka akan sangat senang jika bisa tinggal serumah kembali dengan Kyuhyun apalagi di tambah dengan Siwon—Ah itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Lalu apa lagi yang harus di pikirkan? Entahlah, mereka masih terlihat syok dan tak tahu harus mengeluarkan kata seperti apa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sebuah tatapan kecewa yang di tunjukan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_ kandung nya sendiri tak merespon kabar gembira itu dan justru menundukan kepala nya. Apa mereka tak senang?

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tangan merangkul bahu nya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sedih namun _hyung_ nya itu tersenyum tipis seakan menghibur sang dongsaeng.

"_Mi—Mianhae_. Kami tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Tolong beri kami waktu untuk memikirkan nya, apa boleh?"

Leeteuk membuka suara untuk pertama kali setelah keterkejutan nya. Ia menatap nyonya dan tuan Choi dengan tatapan bertanya. Donghae yang terdiam hanya menggeser posisi duduknya lebih mendekat pada Leeteuk dan mulai menggenggam tangan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan menunggu jawaban kalian" jawab nyonya Choi masih dengan senyuman nya membuat Leeteuk mengulas senyuman tipis untuk membalasnya.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ucap tuan Choi yang mulai bangkit berdiri dari sofa.

Mereka semua pun ikut berdiri tanpa di perintah.

"Kami pulang dulu. Jaga diri kalian" ucap tuan Choi lagi.

"_Ne. Kamsahamnida ahjussi, ahjumma_ sudah mau jauh-jauh mengunjungi kami" ucap Leeteuk sembari membungkukan badan nya sebagai salam, Donghae pun mengikuti dalam kebisuan. Ia masih belum mau membuka suara nya.

Tuan Choi menepuk bahu kedua nya sebelum melangkahkan kaki nya dan nyonya Choi memeluk Leeteuk dan Donghae sekilas lalu menyusul tuan Choi keluar dari rumah itu. Siwon menatap Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Ia menghela nafasnya saat merasakan suasana canggung yang terjadi saat ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengajak Kyuhyun yang seperti nya masih ingin berada di tempatnya tersebut.

"Teuki _hyung_, Hae-ya. Aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat malam" ucap Siwon yang di balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis dari Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Kyu, _hyung_ tunggu di mobil"

Siwon pun keluar dari rumah itu setelah berucap pada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah Siwon keluar dan meninggalkan ketiga nya saat ini. Ia menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae yang menatap kearah lain.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae reflek menoleh dan menatapnya.

"_Mi—anhae_ Kyu. Kami—"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf _hyung_. Aku meminta yang macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama kalian karena aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku ingat semua ucapan Teuki _hyung_ waktu itu tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin egois agar kita bisa hidup bersama sebelum kita berpisah saat dewasa nanti" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar memotong ucapan Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie"

Donghae yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman dan ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan mengusap punggung Donghae perlahan.

"Aku membuatmu menangis Hae _hyung_—_mianhae_" sesal Kyuhyun saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai leher nya dan bisa ia pastikan _hyung_ nya itu sudah menangis saat ini. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Mau kita tersatu dalam sebuah keluarga atau tidak, kita tetap saudara bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tertuju pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu menganggukan kepala nya. Tangan nya terjulur, mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja _saengie_" ucap Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat mengharapkan Leeteuk dan Donghae segera menerima tawaran kedua orang tua nya tapi seperti ini juga sudah cukup. Setidaknya mereka akan selalu jadi saudara apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku harus segera pulang, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya. Donghae menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar lalu mulai menunjukan senyuman nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati Kyunnie" ucapnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku pulang, _hyung_. Aku akan menunggu kalian besok di kompetisi ku. Selamat malam Teuki _hyung_, Hae _hyung_"

Kyuhyun memeluk kedua nya kembali singkat lalu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Donghae yang terdiam di tempat memandangi sosok _dongsaeng_ mereka yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu itu.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya setelah beberapa saat menuju Leeteuk yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia berusaha menyelusuri dan menebak keadaan dari _hyung_ nya itu.

"Teuki _hyung_—_otthoke_?"

.

.

.

**† TEUKHAEKYU †**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat beberapa helai daun terlepas dari rantingnya dan ikut terbang mengikuti arah angin. Awan putih pun terlihat bergerak cepat di langit biru, sedikit menutupi sang mentari sehingga cahaya yang di pancarkan tak terlalu panas dan terik. Suasana yang cukup sejuk dan teduh sangat terasa hari ini.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae yang sedaritadi sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan Leeteuk.

Tak ada respon…

Leeteuk hanya terdiam sambil terus menyusun beberapa benda yang mereka bawa. Donghae menghela nafasnya karena lagi-lagi ia tak mendapat jawaban.

"Apa tak apa jika seperti ini? Kyuhyun pasti sudah menunggu kita sejak tadi. Dan aku yakin kompetisi nya akan segera berakhir. Kita ha—"

"Apa kau tak ingin memberikan hormat pada _Appa_ dan _Umma_, Hae-ya?" ucap Leeteuk tanpa menoleh untuk menatap _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia hanya menatap lurus terfokus pada 2 batu nisan yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Setelah meletakan bunga dan beberapa barang di depan batu nisan itu, Leeteuk mulai berlutut beralaskan rumput hijau yang terlihat tebal dan empuk.

Donghae tak berniat melanjutkan kata-kata yang sempat di potong _hyung_ nya itu. Ia mulai mendekat ke makam kedua orang tua nya dan berlutut di sebelah Leeteuk. Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua nya pun memberikan salam dan hormat. Beberapa kali mereka sujud memberikan penghormatan dan akhirnya mereka berlutut sembari menelungkupnya tangan di depan dada dan berdoa masing-masing di dalam hati.

Donghae tersenyum saat memejamkan matanya dan seakan sosok kedua orang tuanya itu muncul dan tersenyum lembut pada nya. Ia menjadi lebih tenang saat ini. Setelah puas dengan semua doa beserta seluruh curahan hatinya tersampaikan, Donghae membuka matanya dan mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah membersihkan beberapa helai daun yang mengotori nisan sang _umma_. Beberapa kali Leeteuk mengelus nisan itu bahkan ia memberikan kecupan pada nisan berwarna putih bercorak ukiran tulisan berwarna hitam yang masih sangat terawat.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae.

Kali ini, Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum membalas panggilan _dongsaeng_ kesayangan nya itu. Perasaan nya sudah tenang dan ia yakin dengan apa yang menjadi keputusan mereka setelah ini.

"Apa kau yakin ini keputusan yang terbaik?" tanya Donghae dengan raut penasaran namun ada sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"_Ne_, aku sudah yakin Hae" jawab Leeteuk membuat senyuman di bibir Donghae melebar.

"Aku bisa memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan marah besar pada kita hari ini, _hyung_"

"Biarkan saja. Wajahnya pasti akan lucu saat marah—haha"

Kedua nya pun terduduk santai di rumput itu. Tatapan mereka memandang batu nisan dengan senyuman puas dan lega. Angin berhembus cukup kencang di area pemakaman umum itu. Memainkan helai rambut Leeteuk dan Donghae yang tengah menatap hamparan langit luas di atas mereka menikmati ketenangan dan angin sejuk itu.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari _hall_ 'Seoul Art Center'. Ia menundukan kepala nya dan terlihat begitu sedih, sangat kontras dengan anak-anak lain yang mungkin sebaya dengan nya yang keluar dengan wajah gembira juga senang walau mereka tak mampu membawa pulang kemenangan.

Ya, hari ini adalah _Seoul Competition Game_ yang diadakan di Seoul Art Center. Pertandingan itu hanya di lakukan satu hari dari pagi hingga sore hari ini. Langit sudah terlihat memerah saat anak itu keluar dari gedung besar tersebut.

"Kyu~!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama nya di panggil seseorang. Dengan malas ia membalikkan badan nya untuk bertatap muka dengan anak yang juga menjadi saingan nya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin pada Changmin. Senyuman yang mirip cengiran di bibir Changmin itu pun langsung pudar mendengar balasan dari panggilan nya.

"Ya! Ekspresi apa itu?" decak kesal Changmin yang melihat tatapan datar bercampur sedih di wajah teman sekaligus rivalnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya menggedikan bahu nya dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda menuju keluarga yang menanti nya di luar gedung.

"Ya Kyu, tunggu aku!"

Changmin pun melangkah seiringan dengan Kyuhyun. Langkah yang begitu pendek dan pelan membuat Changmin merasa jengah.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sudah berhasil memenangkan kompetisi ini! Aku juga sudah mengakui mu sekarang bahkan Kibum _hyung_ sudah berhasil kau kalahkan. Kenapa kau justru tak bersemangat begitu?" tanya Changmin heran. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tak berniat menanggapi ucapan teman nya itu.

"Kau ini aneh, Kyu. Kalau aku yang menang, pasti aku sudah melompat kegirangan!" lanjut Changmin lagi.

TAP

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Changmin ikut terhenti. Ia menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Mereka tak datang…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Changmin bingung. Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab membuat Changmin mengikuti arah pandang _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun menatap keluarga yang sudah menunggu nya di dekat mobil itu. _Appa_ dan _umma_ nya terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan Siwon, bahkan Kibum pun ada di antara mereka.

Kedua orang tua nya datang hanya untuk menjemput anak mereka yang baru saja mengikuti kompetisi _game_ di tengah kesibukan yang menggunung. Harusnya kau senang Choi Kyuhyun! Ya, Kyuhyun senang—sangat senang karena keluarga nya lengkap dan mau datang untuk mendukungnya bahkan sekarang ia sudah memegang sertifikat dan mendali dari keberhasilan nya memperoleh kemenangan.

Namun, sosok itu…

Sosok kedua _hyung_ yang sangat ia harapkan kedatangan nya itu tak terlihat sedikit pun…

Pikiran Kyuhyun kacau. Bercampur perasaan sedih, marah, kecewa dan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi, Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal hanya untuk menjemput Leeteuk dan Donghae sebelum menuju SAC, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Rumah itu terkunci dan ia tak bisa menemukan sosok Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia masih berpikiran positif dan berharap kedua _hyung_ nya akan datang di pertandingan nanti namun sekarang? Hingga kompetisi berakhir ia tak menemukan kedua sosok itu.

Apa guna nya mendali dan sertifikat ini? Ia rela menukarkan semua nya hanya untuk bertemu kedua hyung nya yang seakan menghilang itu.

Apa Leeteuk dan Donghae meninggalkan nya? Pertanyaan itu yang sedaritadi berputar dalam otak Kyuhyun.

PUK

Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget saat sebuah tepukan mendarat di kepala nya. Changmin sudah berada di hadapan nya dan menatap kedalam manic mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" desis Changmin membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

"_Aish_—kau mengagetkan Min!" decak kesal Kyuhyun sembari menepis tangan Changmin yang masih mendarat di kepala nya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Siwon yang sudah tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan nya. Dengan lemas Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri keluarga yang sudah tersenyum bangga pada nya.

"Kau hebat _saeng_! _Hyung_ senang kau bisa menang—haha" ucap Siwon yang langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Selamat _chagi-ya_" ucap _umma_ Choi yang juga memeluk Kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Selamat jagoan!" timpal _appa_ Choi sambil tersenyum bangga pada Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak anak nya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk membuat semua nya mengernyit bingung dengan respon nya.

"Hei GameGyu! Harusnya kau senang bisa mengalahkan ku. Jika ekspresi mu sedih seperti itu, aku jadi menyesal menyerahkan mendali itu pada mu" ucap Kibum dingin dan pelan dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dada. Kyuhyun hanya menggedikan bahu nya.

"Kyu, _waeyo_?" tanya Siwon lagi penasaran melihat Kyuhyun semakin menundukan kepala nya. Tangan Kyuhyun pun sudah terkepal membuat sertifikat yang ia pegang menjadi lusuh.

"_Chagi-ya_, ada apa _eoh_?"

_Umma_ Choi pun mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan Kyuhyun, menatap anak nya dengan intens lalu membelai surai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hiks…"

TES

Hancurlah sudah pertahanan yang di buat Kyuhyun sepanjang hari ini. Mata nya terasa memanas dan perasaan nya semakin kacau saat ini. Isakan Kyuhyun membuat semua kaget dan sang _umma_ segera memeluk anak nya itu untuk menenangkan.

"_Sstt, uljima chagi_. Ada apa? Jangan menangis" ujar sang _umma_ sembari mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan. Tapi bukannya mereda, tangisan itu justru semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun menangis keras mengeluarkan semua perasaan sedih yang menyelimuti hati nya saat ini. Tangan nya meremas baju yang _umma_ nya kenakan. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan sertifikat dan medali yang ia biarkan jatuh begitu saja. Siwon yang berdiri di samping nya pun hanya bisa menatap iba dan memunguti sertifikat serta mendali yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalan.

"Hiks.. _umma_—hiks"

"_Ne_? _Umma_ di sini, _uljimayo chagi_" balas umma Choi lembut.

"Teuki _hyung_—hiks Hae _hyung_"isak Kyuhyun lagi.

Berulang kali ia menggumamkan nama Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia ingin bertemu mereka. Dimana mereka sekarang? Kenapa mereka tak datang?

Setelah Kyuhyun tenang, sang _umma_ melepaskan pelukan nya dan menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Teuki _hyung_—Hae _hyung_. Mereka tak datang. Mereka dimana? Kyunnie—hiks mau bertemu mereka. Apa mereka meninggalkan Kyu, _umma_?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata berair.

Siwon dan kedua orang tua nya sudah menduga Kyuhyun pasti sedih karena tak menemukan sosok Leeteuk dan Donghae. Mereka hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terisak tertahan.

"Kau ingin bertemu mereka?" tanya _umma_ nya lembut.

"Tentu saja _umma_. Tapi tadi pagi rumah mereka kosong—mereka…" Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah terangkai di otak nya. Ia tak mau apa yang di pikirkan oleh nya menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak mau kehilangan kedua orang itu.

"Wonnie _hyung_ juga melihat rumah mereka kosong tadi pagi" lanjut Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mungkin mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, Kyu" balas Siwon yang langsung di balas dengan gelengan kepala Kyuhyun, entah mengapa.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu mereka?" tanya _umma_ Choi lagi membuat Kyuhyun menatap _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah ia sudah menjawabnya tadi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum manis lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak berdiri dan kembali berdiri di samping tuan Choi dan merangkul lengan _namja_ yang berstatus suami nya itu. Siwon pun sudah tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung menatap keluarga nya. Apa mereka senang melihat dirinya sedih seperti ini? Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Kibum yang hanya berekspresi datar dan menggedikan bahu nya lalu beralih ke Changmin yang hanya mengerjapkan mata nya—sama-sama bingung seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kami punya hadiah untuk mu" ucap sang _Appa_ membuat Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tak ingin hadiah saat ini!

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lemas.

"Kenapa lemas begitu? Apa kau tak mau melihat hadiah dari kami, Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon sembari menggelengkan kepala nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis membalas ucapan _hyung_ nya itu.

"_Mianhae hyung_. Aku senang, memang apa hadiahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada yang lebih di buat senang, setidaknya ia harus menghargai pemberian keluarga nya, bukan?

"Siapkan mental mu" gumam Kibum pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menatap _namja_ datar itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena keluarga nya itu justru terdiam dan tak mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Ya! Kalian berniat memberiku hadiah atau tidak? Aku mau pulang saja!" ucap kesal Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipi nya. _Mood_ nya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia hendak melangkahkan kaki nya menuju mobil namun lengan nya di tahan oleh Siwon.

"Kau belum melihat hadiah mu" ucap Siwon.

"Hadiah apa _hyung_? Cepat katakan!"

"Hadiah nya ada di sana"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung namun ia tetap mengikuti arah telunjuk Siwon. Ia membalikan badan nya dan seketika mata nya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa membeku di tempat walau hati nya sudah bersorak gembira saat ini.

Mereka…

Leeteuk _hyung_… Hae _hyung_…

Kyuhyun masih mengerjapkan mata nya menatap 2 sosok _hyung_ yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat nya, di atas tangga dekat pintu _ballroom_ gedung. Mereka tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu hadiah mu! Apa kau senang?"

Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya sekali.

"Tadi mereka menemui _appa_ dan _umma_. Mereka sudah memberikan jawaban dari ajakan kita kemarin" ucap Siwon lagi membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala menatap _Appa_ dan _umma_ nya.

"_Appa—umma_?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala nya.

"Mulai hari ini, anak kami bertambah dua. Rumah kita akan semakin ramai—Haha" ucap tuan Choi yang semakin membuat mata Kyuhyun memanas kembali.

"Temui mereka" bisik Siwon.

"Teuki _hyung_… Hae _hyung_…" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Kyunnie~!"

Samar-samar Ia bisa mendengar teriakan dari Leeteuk dan Donghae. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan senyuman manis mulai terukir di wajah tampan nya. Bahkan senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil melihat kelakuan Donghae dan Leeteuk yang entah mulai ribut sendiri di sana.

"_Hyuuungg_~~"

Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri kedua nya dan langsung berhambur memeluk mereka dengan sangat erat hingga Leeteuk dan Donghae mundur beberapa langkah karena nya. Mereka tertawa riang.

"Hahaa—_Chukae_! _Uri_ Kyunnie benar-benar memenangkan kompetisi itu!" pekik Donghae senang lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"_Chukae saengie_! Kau hebat!" timpal Leeteuk.

"_Cih_, apa kalian melihat pertandingan ku? Kemana saja kalian? Kenapa tadi pagi rumah kosong? Aku juga tak melihat kalian saat bertanding tadi!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal. Donghae yang gemas mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu tak mempedulikan sang pemilik yang meronta.

"Kami berziarah ke makam _appa_ dan _umma _dulu. Kami ingin meminta izin" jawab Donghae yang di iyakan oleh Leeteuk.

"Izin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Walaupun ia sudah tahu apa yang akan di maksud kedua _hyung_ nya itu, ia masih ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari mereka.

Leeteuk dan Donghae terdiam dengan senyuman misterius. Sungguh senyuman seperti itu tak pantas di wajah mereka!

Kyuhyun mulai melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sikap kesal namun terlihat sangat imut oleh Leeteuk dan Donghae yang sudah saling melempar lirikan.

"Kami minta izin untuk tinggal bersama _dongsaeng_ kecil kami ini" ucap Leeteuk sembari mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kembali. Senyuman lebar itu tak bisa di sembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Jinja_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan yang langsung di balas dengan anggukan mantap dari kedua nya.

"Jadi kita benar-benar akan tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga? Kalian akan akan menjadi _hyung_ ku selama nya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyunnie~" jawab Donghae langsung di sertai cengiran khasnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae untuk lebih memastikan lagi. Leeteuk dan Donghae pun hanya tersenyum senang di tatap seperti itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun kembali berhambur memeluk kedua nya. Ia tertawa senang dalam pelukan itu begitu pula dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"_Gomawo hyung_! _Gomawo_~"

"_Aniyo_. Kau adik kami dan kami akan lakukan apa pun untuk mu Kyu" balas Leeteuk.

"Aku menyayangi kalian" Donghae ikut menyumbangkan suara nya dan ketiga nya semakin tertawa bersama.

"Ckck, menyedihkan sekali nasibku di lupakan oleh _dongsaeng_ ku sendiri juga _hyung_ baru ku"

Suara itu menginterupsi Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mulai melepaskan pelukan dan menghentikan tawa. Mereka mengalihkan tatapan pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan wajah sedih. Mereka bertiga pun tersenyum geli.

"Wonnie _hyung_~ siapa yang melupakan mu? Kyu juga sangat sayang Won _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan _hyung_ nya itu dan memeluknya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae pun ikut memeluk kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan seketika tawa itu kembali terdengar.

"Kita adalah keluarga sekarang?" ucap Siwon yang lebih mirip pernyataan.

"_Ne. We're Family_!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung meloncat kegirangan membuat Leeteuk dan Siwon kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kedua nya.

Tuan dan nyonya Choi yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan keempatnya mulai menghampiri mereka dan tentu saja di sambut senang oleh kedua—Ah keempat anak mereka saat ini. Senyuman lebar dan tawa riang terpantri jelas di wajah keluarga baru itu. Kebahagian itu pun terpancar dari kebersamaan mereka.

Keluarga bukanlah mengenai hubungan darah dan genetika yang sama. Keluarga mengenai sebuah hubungan yang kau jalin dengan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi sampai akhir hidup mu. Selalu mempercayai, melindungi dan sanggup melakukan apa pun untuk mereka, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan tak ada keluarga yang sempurna. Pasti akan ada saat dimana masalah, pertengkaran, perdebatan, rasa canggung itu datang menerpa bahkan hingga tak ada perbincangan antara satu dengan yang lain dalam beberapa waktu di sebuah keluarga. Tapi… pada akhirnya, Keluarga adalah keluarga. Kita berlari, bermain, tertawa, menangis, berbagi bersama-sama. Akan selalu ada cinta di dalamnya. Cinta abadi yang hanya kita temukan dalam satu kata sederhana yaitu — _**Family**_.

.

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

Selesaaaiiii~~ /tebar bunga (?)/

Akhirnyaaa fic ini selesai… Ini chapter terpanjang yang Lye ketik~

Adakah yang tidak bisa membuka nya? Tadi nya mau di pendekin tapi jadi aneh, Lye biasa ngetik yang mendetail sih ._.v

Terimakasih banyaakkkk buat semua readerku yang mengikuti story ini hingga akhir, semoga tak mengecewakan..

Okelah, sudah terlalu panjang.. See ya di fic-fic brothership lainnya~

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida /deep bow/

Annyeong~~

**Big Thanks for :**

Jmhyewon, ratnasparkyu, kkyu32, cho-i chahyun, terunobozu, Anonymouss , haekyu, kyuqie , casanova indah, cece, kyuzi, cho fikyu , Bella, KyuChul, Blackyuline, nisrinafifh, gyu1315, Pelinsess kyu, bryanelfishy, AngeLeeteuk, kyugaemputriaisyah , dew'yellow, Okta1004 , Kyuubi kim , sayangsemuamembersuju , qyukey, Vina407 , Arum Junnie, arumfishy, bang3424, Minhohoho , fel, kyuminline1307.

All My Readers~~


End file.
